Changing Destinies (2002 Version)
by EternalStarhaven
Summary: Vegeta leaves West City for a change of pace, and discovers that Kakarot has respected him as a fighter and a prince for some time. The past is much more than he remembers, and learns of his true destiny. The story has rated content. Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Betrayal

**Author's Note: I do not own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon. The story itself is my ideas. Dragon Ball is the copyright of Akira Toryiama, and Sailor Moon is the copyright of Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **I will repost this story due to the wishes of my fans and readers, but I am also in the process of revising it entirely. My reasons behind this is that the release of Dragon Ball Super and the new version of Sailor Moon to better portray Mrs. Takeuchi's manga series, have dramatically altered how I wanted this to go. I'm much older than when I wrote this in 2002. My view points are different as well.**

* * *

Changing Destinies

Betrayal

* * *

"Please, Bulma!" Yamcha whined.

"No! Vegeta will be back any time and the last thing either of us need is for him to discover our secret!" The blue haired woman had her back turned away from the Z-senshi, slowly preparing dinner for her husband and son.

He hovered in the shadows, burning with fury. "What the hell is that woman hiding from me now and what is Yamcha doing here?"

"Dammit! I don't understand what the deal is. You don't love him, so why do you stay with him?"

Bulma sighed and placed the knife on the counter, her hands trembling as she stared at her reflection in the window. "Vegeta saved my life one, and two I'm afraid of what will happen if I tell him to leave. You know how he is."

Vegeta's anger drained away like a plug being pulled from a bath tub. She feared him, not that he blamed her. Without another word, he turned and walked away, quietly moving to the upstairs bedroom where their daughter slept soundly in her crib. He didn't blame Bulma for her emotions, but he wasn't allowing either of his children to stay with her. They were his and he'd try to make amends through them. If Bulma wanted Yamcha, so be it.

* * *

Goten and Trunks wrestled in the school yard, oblivious to the shiners and dirt on their faces. Both paused for a second, looking for the ki energy quickly approaching them from above. "Is that your dad, Trunks?"

In his strange position, one leg painfully pushed over his head and an arm between his teeth, Trunks tilted his head back and saw his father approaching him. Rolling to his feet he started to dust the dirt off his clothes, when he saw and felt the anger, betrayal and extreme pain. 'Mom, why?' He had known about Yamcha, but he had hoped she would stop seeing him before his father found out.

"Say good-bye, we're leaving!"

Goten grabbed his best friend's arm, his eyes clouding in panic. "Trunks, where are you going?"

"I don't know and I'm sorry." He couldn't say the words, hating the look of despair in Goten's face. They had practically grown up together and he doubted they would be seeing each other again any time soon.

"What happened?" the boy cried, unable to hold back the tears. Ignoring the bell for school, Goten ran to Gohan's classroom, disrupting the lecture.

"Goten! What are you...?"

"Trunks is gone! Vegeta took him away and I don't think they're coming back!" Gohan grabbed his hysterical brother and dismissed class, shutting the door behind them.

"Calm down and tell me exactly what happened."

"I don't know, but I've never seen Vegeta so angry!"

'I have,' and that's what worried him as he tried to sense what Vegeta was thinking. "We need to find dad!"

* * *

The last few years had not been kind to Goku, his carefree nature and laugh slowly fading from him, replaced with a more Saiya-jin personality. It was his way of protecting himself with the loss of Chi-chi, a woman that had loyally spent her life with him until her death a year before. Goku didn't have the desire to destroy Earth, but he no longer felt the overwhelming need to protect it either. Humans rarely gave him thanks and he had sacrificed enough to them. His only joy was his sparring sessions with Piccolo, but even that was denied as he saw both sons rapidly approaching him rather than attending school. Goku snarled, easily spotting the tear streaked face of Goten. Very little angered him unless it involved either of his sons.

"Dad! Trunks is gone!"

Shocked, Goku closed his eyes and focused his mind, reaching for Vegeta and then the source of the Saiya-jin Prince's rage and grief. "Stay here," he growled, and vanished.

* * *

Tokyo

Sighing, '25 and I'm still alone.' Long golden hair, flew in front of her, a few silver strands starting to appear. 'I was once so happy, but now I feel like there's apart of me missing.' Ever since she had accepted the role of Sailor Moon, her world had been turned upside down, her fate decided before she could ever determine if she loved Mamoru or not. Several men had asked her hand in marriage, but the one man she had accepted, given everything for, disappeared every time she brought up the subject. 'Are we not meant to be together?'

They were growing further and further apart, filling the once vibrant woman with an intense sadness and loneliness. As time passed, she no longer knew if she wanted to marry the Earth Prince, but she couldn't or wouldn't walk away from her responsibilities. 'Was there someone else? Who is my soul mate if not Endymion?'

Sad blue eyes, rimmed with silver, stared at the calm waves of the sea, an image floating in front of her. She couldn't explain it, but the face was familiar and every time she saw him in her dreams or when she was walking in front of the window, her chest would begin to throb. 'Who are you and have we met before?'

The ocean was soothing to her confused soul and for a few moments she forgot her loneliness and pain. 'I'm such a fool, but can I turn my back on destiny.' At fourteen she had fallen in love with a word, but didn't understand the emotion. Sure Mamoru, Tuxedo Kamen, was handsome, but he was never attracted to her until after he found out that she was Sailor Moon and Serenity of the silver millennium. Swiping the bitter tears away from her face, knowing that she needed to tell him, but was it the right decision? 'I'm so confused.'

Serenity looked at the heavens, feeling something approaching and knowing that the peace the senshi had worked so hard for, would be shattered soon. 'They're so happy.' All the senshi were living their dreams, even Usagi as a cashier at a local super market. Thanks to her roommate Rei, she no longer was the clumsy cry baby, but a graceful young woman that turned heads as she passed, all except for the one person she thought would propose to her. 'Did I do something wrong?'

She remembered the one evening they had been strolling together after an evening meal, "Mamoru, how's your job?"

"Fine."

Hoping he would talk to her, "Can I see it sometime?"

"Only employees are allowed, Usagi," he sighed. His expression suddenly looked tired and he gently pulled away from the hand that was wrapped around his arm. "It's getting late and I have to be at work early." He never kissed her good-bye, never said he loved her, and that day she had never felt so alone. That was the night the time guardian had been watching silently, her eyes sad, but knowing she could do nothing for her moon princess. Not all Usagi's memories had returned and the future that she had seen, was only a glimpse of what could happen, not what would. "I'm so sorry little bunny."

Mamoru headed to his apartment after his date with Usagi, receiving a hug and warm smile. Tiredly, he wrapped his arms around her small waist, resting his chin on the top of her hair. "We can't keep this from them forever, especially Usagi."

"When will you tell her the truth?"

"I have no right! If it wasn't for her, I would still be under Beryl's control."

"I would still be a freak that never did anything but study. Oh Mamo-chan! What are we going to do? I know she feels isolated and alone, but if you marry her, it would be based on a lie."

"Do you know what will happen if she finds out? I can't live with her hating us!"

"We can't keep doing this to her."

* * *

He had enough money, but he would be damned if he was going to live off Bulma longer than he had to. Putting his daughter and son to bed, he left, needing the escape and fresh air. The water crashing against the shore, called to him and without thinking, he landed and stared at the turmoil that reflected the deep pain in his heart.

She didn't know how long she had been standing there, but she couldn't ignore the presence that seemed to make her heart quicken and give her comfort. Pushing the feeling away, she let the anguish in her soul wash over her, slowly sucking the life out of her.

Vegeta saw her, feeling a stir in his heart. Scowling at his weakness, he wanted to walk away, but something about her reminded him of a dream, one he had learned to bury when he was a boy. 'How can she walk with that much hair?' She was trouble, but the pain and loneliness matched his own, lacking the rage. 'Impossible, how could she know what despair and loneliness is?' The tear that fell down her cheek, did not go unnoticed, or the reflection of the moon on her face when she looked up at it.

"Damn destiny! If we're suppose to be together, then why am I standing here alone?" she screamed.

She didn't see him approach and almost fell over the rail when he spoke against her ear. "Destiny is a mockery, only ending in betrayal. Are you wanting to be with him because you care, or for obligation?"

"Stay out of affairs that do not concern you! Who the hell do you think you are?" His hand shot out and grabbed her before she could run, pressing her against the rail. Usagi felt her mouth go dry, the pounding of her heart getting louder and faster. She should have been terrified, but she couldn't think with his fingers burning through the shirt she was wearing.

"A change in destiny," he growled, covering her mouth with a bruising kiss, sliding his tongue between her lips before she could protest or cry out. Her mind screamed that this wasn't right, but what started out to be punishing and demanding, deepened with powerful arms stroking her back. His lips softened to a tease, nibbling and biting, drawing a whimper from his captive. Pulling away, he softly caressed her pale cheek, a cynical smirk on his face, "If he was meant for you, you wouldn't have enjoyed that."

He left, leaving her confused and shaky. 'Was he right about me? No! What about Chibi-Usa? Why would Mamoru stay if he didn't love me? Tell me!' she shouted at the gods, crying for an answer that didn't come.

The questions only deepened the ache as she walked home, silently walking into an apartment where she was greeted by the arms of her best friend, Rei. Seeing the dazed look, a flash of concern crossed the priestess's face, "Are you ok, bunny?"

"Yeah."

"I don't believe you! What happened?"

"What did I do so wrong? Why won't he talk to me?" she sobbed hysterically, wanting to hate the warmth of desire caused by a stranger.

"I've asked the fire, Usagi, but it never tells me anything. I think it's because your future has yet to be decided upon." Rei promised herself that she would find out what was happening with Mamoru, Usagi not being able to take much more. She needed to be loved unconditionally, not half way. Usagi fell asleep in her arms, needing and wanting the comfort from the woman.

"Oh, Usagi? What is wrong and why can't we help you?"

* * *

Vegeta cursed, not believing that he had forced himself on the woman, but when she had responded, he had lost control. Now, he wanted more and it angered him, her soft fragrance driving him insane. Her body was pure, untouched by another man's hands and the unmarked skin on the side of her neck intrigued him. Again, he saw the image of a woman from a long ago dream, but this time he didn't push it away. 'They look the same. Where have I seen her before and why is she willing to throw her life away for something that makes her unhappy?'

'Is there no one that can understand my pain and love me for who I am?' A sob broke from the prince, finally allowing his grief to come to the surface at Bulma's betrayal.

A figure stood in the shadows of the apartment, sadly looking at the prince. 'You've been through so much and I swear that everything will be as it was.'


	2. Terrifying Anger

Terrifying Anger - Chapter Two

* * *

Bulma sensed that something was wrong when Vegeta or Trunks hadn't come home, the dinner she had prepared having gone cold hours ago. Yamcha, after a lot of grumbling had finally left, but the twisting feeling inside of her stomach had remained. Picking up the phone, she dialed Gohan's number, hoping Trunks had simply decided to stay over there for the night. She would have preferred that he had called, but he often forgotten, the two children almost inseparable.

After several rings, Gohan's familiar voice came through, but he didn't sound thrilled that it was her that he was speaking with. That uneasy feeling deepened, on the borderline of fear. "Is Trunks over there?"

"No." Gohan said nothing else, waiting silently for her to ask something else or end the call, his anger radiating even through the phone call. What the heck was going on and why did she feel like her entire world was about to come crashing down around her? "Do us a favor, Bulma; stay away from my family, especially Goten." And with that, the phone went silent, and Bulma could only stare at the object with a mixture of dread and shock.

Gohan had always been a friend of the family; why would he suddenly not want her talking to them any longer? Calling another friend, one of the teachers at the school, she quickly discovered that Trunks had left early on in the day, several students claiming his father had come to get him. Hanging up the phone, she could only stumble away, wondering if she was dreaming and she'd wake and laugh this off.

A bolt of lightning flashed through the window, revealing a silhouette that caused her to jump back, a scream caught in her throat. She hadn't seen nor heard him, but with his ability to instantly appear and vanish, it wasn't surprising that he had made his way to Capsule Corp. Why was he even here? None of his friends had claimed to have interacted with him since the death of Chi-chi.

"Goku?"

"That's not my name," he growled softly, his eyes almost glowing in the dark. Another flash of lightning revealed the rage that was so easily hidden in the darkness, his arms crossed in front of him. Bulma knew Kakarot probably better than anyone. When he got angry, his enemies usually died.

"Kakarot," she tried again, and she gasped, not sensing his movement as he crossed the room and shoved her hard against the living room wall. His hand was so large against the column of her throat, his breath moving against her skin as he waited, letting the silence of the room, and the storm outside intensify her instinct to run, the terror that was causing her entire body to tremble.

"I spent a few hours wondering how I would approach you, to figure out how best to draw this out. You do realize..." he taunted, his powerful tail wrapping around her waist, his hands moving to pin hers above her head, "...Vegeta won't stop me. He's gone... your son... he's gone... Do you know why they left?" he hissed, his face nuzzling her neck.

Kakarot knew her as well as she knew him, knew that she didn't love Yamcha anymore than she had Vegeta. It was easy to bring out the desire in her, further humiliating her that it was so easy for him. He was a fully, matured, un-mated Saiya-jin male; she was a female, and with that knowledge, he had the ability to get anything he wanted from her, and she'd have no way to resist or refuse.

Why Vegeta hadn't marked her, Kakarot couldn't understand, and perhaps it was because deep down, the Prince had instinctively known she wasn't his soul mate. Still, the prince had cared for her, had gifted her with a child, had even spared the damn planet for her... "Did you know that when a Saiya-jin male bites down on a female's neck, they tie her to him? It's to alert other males that she's taken, that to pursue her will result in a painful and slow death."

She tried to protest, but a savage snarl silenced her, forcing her to submit as he continued nuzzling her neck, a knee pressed between her legs and shifting it upwards again and again. "If it's discovered that she participated willing in the affair, not only would the male face execution, but the female... well let's just say she'd wish for death. They tie her up in a public arena, her hands secured above and in front of her body, while her feet are tied to two posts behind her. There wouldn't be a stitch of clothing to hide her from public view, and at the betrayed mate's discretion, he would authorize a public beating as well as her ultimate dishonor as he allowed any male to have her. She'd have no say in who it was or how they took her, and afterwards she'd find herself a sex slave.

Bulma paled, becoming more desperate to break from Kakarot's iron grasp. She had no idea how or where he had become educated about the Saiya-jin culture and traditions; even this Vegeta had never told her about, or she might have had second thoughts about her previous affairs. "I might just do it, tie you to me... so that every time you opened your legs, allowed another man to take what rightfully belonged to Vegeta... I'd appear and slowly break every bone in his body, letting him beg to die, and then I'd take you in front of him, allowing him to slowly bleed to death."

"Stop it," she hissed, a cry of fear and anger escaping despite her best efforts to stay mentally strong. Chi-chi's death had definitely changed him, and not necessarily for the better. He was quieter, more loyal to those he still considered his friends, and she was definitely not on that list.

Taking the collar of her shirt, he tore it away from her body, satisfied to hear her gasp of terror. "I wouldn't allow you to die either; I'd know if you had the thought or even picked up a knife to use against yourself."

"Don't..." she whimpered. "Why are you doing this?" she gasped, struggling to breathe through her fear and confusion.

"Are you really asking me that?" he snarled, his grip nearly crushing her wrists. "You literally rip Vegeta's heart out, smash it into a thousand tiny pieces, and dare to ask why I'm here?" Her pants followed, leaving her only with her bra and panties in the dark room. There was no one to help her either; her parents away on a business trip. Was he really going to take her? "How many times have you opened your legs? How many were there? I know Yamcha wasn't the first. I can smell the scent of other males on you."

"Please, I'm begging you..."

"...to take you like Yamcha did?" Snarling in fury, he tossed her away from him, watching her crumble to the floor and sob like a frightened child. "As much as our law demands that I carry out what Vegeta won't; I've decided... You will never approach Vegeta or Trunks for the rest of your life. If I so much as sense that you've sent a detective, or a child support agency after him, I'll not only kill that idiot, but hand you over to a slave auction on another planet. Are we clear?"

She nodded, her arms wrapped around her body protectively, afraid he might continue what he had started. "I curse the day we ever met, you conniving, self-centered bitch." Vanishing, he re-appeared in her lab, easily finding the dragon radar and snatching it up. By the time she made another, he will have finished what he needed to do, ensuring that no one would ever harm Vegeta or the other Saiya-jins again.

Next, he spent the next couple of hours locating the seven dragon balls, re-appearing where at Gohan's house. Gohan had sensed his father's rising power, as well as Bulma's fear. "Dad..."

"Don't..." Kakarot snarled, still furious that he hadn't done what was necessary. Was he still too soft to carry out the laws of his race, to gain the respect of a man that he had silently idolized for 30 years? Placing the dragon balls together, he uttered the words to summon Shenron, a being that he understood on a level that no one else could claim.

"It's been a long time. What do you want?"

"Is it possible to break the bond between Vegeta and Bulma?"

"It is."

"With the exception of Piccolo; I wish for everyone to forget the existence of the Saiya-jins and to break any bonds they might have to us."

"And your second wish?"

"I want every Saiya-jin to regain their tails."

"As you wish," and the dragon vanished, the dragon balls scattering across the Earth in seven different directions.

Piccolo knew Kakarot struggled with his anger, and he hadn't bothered asking why he needed the dragon, or what he might do now that he had severed ties to the human world. "Dad?" Goten ask, wondering what the wish meant. "Did Trunks forget about me?"

"No, that wish was only designed for anyone that wasn't Saiya-jin or Piccolo."

"Can I see him?"

"Are you okay with moving?"

"Do you mean it?"

Kakarot nodded, and he glanced over at the Namek. He couldn't say they were close friends, but Piccolo had always protected his son, even dying for him. "What exactly does Vegeta mean to you, Kakarot?"

"It's too difficult to describe."

"Fair enough," he sighed, standing and walking away. "You know where to find me, and good luck."

Clapping a hand on his dad's shoulder, he ruffled his brother's hair, he gave a sad smile. "Don't forget to visit," he stated, fully supporting whatever his father decided.

* * *

Finding Vegeta wasn't the hard part; figuring out where to live and how to explain why he was standing in front of his apartment was another matter entirely. Without having to knock, Vegeta opened the door, glaring at his rival with a mixture of confusion and anger. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Wondering if you needed a bodyguard?" Stepping aside, he revealed Trunk's best friend, and Vegeta sighed. He should have known this wasn't about Bulma; as far as Kakarot was concerned, he no longer acknowledged the woman as a friend.

"He's asleep," Vegeta conceded, stepping aside to let Goten run to his room and crawl up beside him. In seconds he too was asleep, Vegeta rubbing at the headache forming.

"Who told you?"

"Didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out," Kakarot snapped, his hair changing colors again. "Goten and Trunks are like blood brothers; separating them isn't really an option."

Vegeta had known Kakarot for an extremely long time, and not since Nappa had he seen his former rival this agitated. "Why do you even care?"

"I don't know..." he finally admitted, giving him the same answer that he had given Piccolo. "I only have one question; do you want me to carry out Saiya-jin law on her?"

Vegeta blinked; startled that Kakarot was even aware of the custom. When and where had he learned it? "She's human; let it go." Strange, he wondered, n _ever has he lied to me, nor has he taken pity despite my past life, and even now he's chosen to follow rather than ask if I'm okay or if I need help. Perhaps he's a true Saiya-jin after all._

"Prince Vegeta?" Kakarot queried, watching in amusement as the Prince's mouth dropped open.

"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta finally demanded, yanking Kakarot forward. "Thirty years, and you're just now acknowledging my title!"

"What of it? Can we stay until we find a place to stay?"

"No." Kakarot blanched, startled that they might not be as close as he thought. Instead, Vegeta surprised him; "As my bodyguard, you're never to leave my side."

"Why do you need a bodyguard?"

"It's a formality," Vegeta growled. "Why did you call me that anyway? You never did before."

"To let you know where my allegiance lies. What other reason do you need? Besides, if I had said something sooner, you wouldn't have cared. To you, I was nothing more than a third class fighter; and you and I both know that I'm much more than that."

"Kakarot, you idiot," he softly spoke. "I've made so many damn mistakes, and I've treated you far worse than even my enemies, and yet you never once gave up; I consider you as a friend, not just a bodyguard." Slicing his wrist, he offered it to Kakarot, displaying the ultimate sign that he had accepted the offer. Nodding, they connected themselves together, sealing Kakarot to Vegeta permanently. If Vegeta was in danger, he would know immediately.

Jerking his head towards Trunks and Goten, "I believe you have your son's protector."

"I'm not surprised. He spent more time at Capsule Corp. than he did his own house." Turning towards his room, Vegeta froze, somehow sensing that the woman from earlier was in trouble. He hadn't even connected them together, and yet he felt her fear as if it were his own. In a flash he was gone; almost certain Kakarot wasn't far behind.

* * *

Locking the store, Usagi tucked the keys into her pocket and slowly made her way home. Every night she had to make the dangerous walk through dark alleys, but she didn't have a car, nor did she want to trouble her boyfriend.

Sighing, she tried to think of a way to solve her problem with Mamoru, but no solution presented itself when she heard a pebble roll across the concrete. Whirling around she tried to make out the shadows around her.

"Hello." Usagi's stomach did a flip when she heard the evil laughter. Backing up, she turned and ran, hoping that she could get away from the danger.

The sound of feet behind her, told her that they were rapidly gaining on her and she was almost out of the ally when a fist landed on her back, sending her face first against the side-walk.

Usagi rolled to her feet, staring at the four men circling her. "Where ya going girly? Don't tell me you can't give a few guys a good time?"

He had no teeth and his breath smelled of alcohol. His hand reached out to painfully squeeze her breast, missing the foot that connected with his groin. "Don't touch me!"

Usagi's head snapped back from a savage blow to her face, followed directly by several punches and knee strikes to her rib cage. She wanted to scream in terror, but the knife pressed against her neck, kept her silent.

Trembling in pain, two men pulled her arms, keeping her secure as the third man picked himself up and joined the fourth. "Please stop," she begged.

The blouse ripped loudly, revealing her satin, white bra. Usagi was helpless and closed her eyes, praying that this was a dream.

"You're pathetic!" A male voice snarled, throwing her attackers off.

Before she fell into unconsciousness, she made out the form of a fighter who stood protectively over her, his stance proud and arrogant. 'I've seen him before,' she gasped.

The man that had ripped Usagi's shirt, punched her savior, screaming in pain. Stumbling back, he looked at his shattered wist, "What the hell are you, man?"

"Death!" The man extended the palm of his hand and shot the man with a ball of energy that left nothing.

"Let's get out of here!"

No matter where they turned, he was waiting for them, snapping their necks or burning a hole through their chests. After they lay dead on the ground, he returned to the blond, his eyes softening slightly. Taking his shirt off, he pulled it over her body before he picked her up and carefully took her home.

* * *

Rei sat in front of her fire when it flared to life. "Bunny!" She was out the door and calling the senshi before she had time to catch her breath. "We need to find bunny and fast!" Everyone but two heard the call; Mamoru asleep with a woman sleeping soundly in his arms.

The time guardian saw everything, "The time is growing closer."

"Why have they not regained their full memories yet, Pluto?"

"I don't know, Selinity. There's something about them that I forgot, something important." The former queen of the silver millienium sighed, but knew that the time guardian would remember when it was time.

* * *

Usagi woke with a scream, feeling something cool touch her face and lips. "Woman, I'm not going to hurt you!"

Opening, she saw the man and gasped. "You're..."

"Why were you alone?"

"There was no one to walk me home!" Usagi recoiled when he reached up to clean her cuts again, the night's events still fresh in her mind. "Who are you?"

"Vegeta," he growled, grabbing and pulling her into his lap. "Stop fighting me!"

"I need to get home," she whispered, struggling to get free.

An arm circled her waist, gently pinning her against a warm body while a rag slowly started to wipe the blood off her face. "Not until I finish."

"You're impossible!" she protested half-heartedly.

Vegeta felt her relax and watched her eyes close back into a painful slumber. Pushing her shirt up slightly, he touched her ribs and found several that were cracked or broken. "Is she going to live?"

Kakarot had returned from the kitchen and handed Vegeta several bandages. The prince was silent while he re-set and wrapped her bones, his eyes memorizing every feature and curve of her body. 'How can they be the same woman?' The woman in his dreams had silver hair, but he knew this girl was her. "Yes."

* * *

She woke and slept for several days, loosing track of time or the people that constantly checked on her. Everytime she saw the man that had saved and kissed her senseless, the feeling that she knew him continued to grow.

'Why didn't Mamoru come?' A silent tear slipped down her cheek, but never hit the pillow. She tried to sit up, but Vegeta firmly pushed her back and ordered her to stay.

"Stop telling me what to do!"

"Where was your boyfriend?" he demanded.

"He had to work late," she defended, turning her head away. A pair of fingers caught her chin, tilting it back so he could brush the back of his hand across it.

"Why do you stay with someone that can't protect you?"

"It wasn't his fault!"

"You're lying."

"No...," she gasped. She needed to run, but she couldn't think clearly with him so close, his mouth inches away from her own.

With a savage growl, he claimed her lips and pushed her back against the pillows, his Saiya-jin instincts taking control. "Yes," he snarled, nibbling her chin and working a trail down her neck.

'She's untouched!' Before he could stop himself, his teeth broke through her delicate skin, bringing a cry of pain from her lips.

Vegeta pulled back in alarm, tasting her blood against his tongue. 'What have I done?' Tilting her head to the side, his eyes widened in shock. 'Kami!'

Usagi slowly realized that Vegeta was no longer kissing her, nor could she remember why she had suddenly felt a searing fire spread through her body and stop. Confused, she looked at him, surprised to see him trembling in fear and horror.

"Vegeta?" Her head throbbed, but she thought it was a headache. "What's wrong?"

"Are you ready to go home?"

She nodded and he gently helped her out of bed, waiting for her to get dressed. As they walked to her apartment in silence, she often glanced at his face through her side vision, trying to figure out where she had seen him before.

"Are you married?"

"No."

"Thank you."

Startled, he looked up at her, her blue eyes shining with emotion. "For what?"

"For saving my life. You're right, I don't know why my boyfriend never came, but I don't think it's important anymore."

"Why?"

"I don't think he ever loved me; if he did, he wouldn't have allowed me to walk alone every night from work."

"I'll do it."

Gasping, "You don't have to do that!"

"It's my choice, and I won't take no for an answer!"

"Do you always get what you want?" she teased.

Stopping at her apartment, he grabbed and turned her to face him. "No, but that's going to change."

"Bunny!" Vegeta stepped away, his eyes shifting to the woman that picked up Usagi in a big hug. "Where have you been? We've been searching the entire city for you!"

"I was attacked and Vegeta saved my life." Glancing at the man standing behind Usagi, Rei smiled and offered her hand. He hesitated, not sure what he was suppose to do.

"Thank you for bringing her back to us."

"Remember what I said, Usagi!" Turning on his heal, he walked away, leaving the young woman feeling empty and cold.

Rei watched her friend closely, "Usagi, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Rei, where was Mamoru? Why didn't he come when I was in trouble?"

"I don't know Usagi."

Blue eyes blazed with anger, but she forced a smile on her face and walked into her home. Picking up the phone, she dialed the familiar number. "Hello," a tired voice whispered.

"Mamoru?"

"Usagi? Are you ok?"

"I'm no longer your concern." Not explaining, she slammed the phone down, grabbed her purse and told Rei she was going to the mall alone.

Rei's eyes were wide in shock, trying to catch up with what just happened. "Oh my god! She broke up with Endymion!" Calling the other senshi, she declared an emergency meeting.


	3. Acceptance

Acceptance

* * *

"Rei, are you sure?" Makoto choked, reaching for a chair to steady her weaking legs.

Sipping on a hot cup of tea, the fire priestess nodded, her eyes far away. "After she came home, she called Mamoru and told him she was no longer his concern."

"But why!" the brunette cried, tears prickling at the edge of her eyes. "No! There has to be a misunderstanding!"

Rei and Minako glanced at each other, rattled by the woman's hysteria. Sitting on either side of her, they pulled her into a group hug, rocking her as she sobbed. "Mako?"

"What else is there left to believe in? They were the one secure foundation I had left and now it too has crumpled with the wind. Please, you have to fix it!" In desparation, she grabbed Minako's arms, oblivious to the grimace of pain on her face. "You're the senshi of love, aren't you?"

"I can't fix what isn't there," Minako whispered, her blue eyes connecting with Makoto's brown ones.

"Minako, you knew about this?" asked Rei.

"The reason they broke apart is because they didn't love each other now or in the past."

"What about the silver millineum, the future and Chibi-Usa? You can't deny what you saw! Besides, Mamoru and Usagi have broken up before; maybe he had another nightmare?" Makoto shouted.

"That's enough!" Rei yelled, slamming her cup down and shattering it into several pieces. "Usagi needs to know she has her friends to count on. To tell you the truth, I'm not that surprised she broke up with him. Where was he when she was in trouble? Why did a stranger have to bring her home and third, where is Mercury?"

"What stranger?" Minako asked, picking up a strange vibe. "Is he a potential enemy or a friend?"

"There's a powerful aura around him that's neither evil nor good."

Minako rubbed Makoto's back, disconcerted by her silence and lack of response to the situation. 'Why is she taking this so hard?'

* * *

Usagi wasn't paying attention to the items in the windows, or the people she kept bumping into. 'Why did I do that? We've been together for four years and I'm throwing it away like it meant nothing!'

Tired and needing more time to think, she stopped at the food court and sat in an isolated booth her mind deep in concentration. 'I love him, don't I? Oh Mamoru, why didn't you come? Did I do something wrong?'

She almost missed the times when Mamoru would taunt her about failed test exams or klutz attacks on the side walks. 'At least he paid attention then. I can't explain it, but we've grown distant and ever since Vegeta appeared, I've almost forgotten what his face looks like.'

"Usagi broke up with you?"

Hearing her name, she lifted her head from the table, afraid to make a sound lest she be discovered. 'Why is Mamoru with Ami?'

"I don't know what happened, Ami! What am I going to do? The last thing I wanted to do was make her feel unwanted, but I don't love her!"

She told herself she didn't care, the truth like a dull knife twisting in her heart, but she was too numb to cry her anguish. 'Why did he lie to me?'

"I told you to tell her months ago, Mamoru!"

"Don't you think I tried, Ami! We owe her everything; how can I take her hopes and dreams away?"

"Mamoru...," Ami whispered, "I don't know what to tell you."

"Sometimes I asked myself if she was really in love with me, or with the word? When I broke up with her the first time, it nearly destroyed her and the mission, and I would rather die than let her suffer that kind of pain again."

"Even though it's a lie."

"I'm sorry, Ami."

"Wait!" She cried out, watching him leave in disappear. "I understand why, but it still hurts! Why do we have to be controlled by destiny?"

Long after they had left, Usagi remained in her seat, her face stained with tears of sorrow. 'Have I been so selfish that I was blind to their love? I know what I have to do, but will Pluto understand?'

* * *

 **One week later**

The gentle waves of the ocean felt wonderful against her ankles, the warmth filling her with an inner peace that she hadn't felt for several days. She had been avoiding Rei and the other senshi, but she couldn't bare to see the disappointment in their eyes, especially Makoto. 'I don't know why, but I know she's not going to take this well. I'm so sorry, Mako-chan!'

"Why are you alone again?"

Laughing quietly, she tilted her head to see him and gave him a sad smile. "I don't remember a time when I wasn't."

Kneeling down in front of her, he reached for her long strands of hair and ran them through his fingers. "Why do you let him treat you this way?"

"I'm as much too blame as he is, blinded by the truth that's been in front of me for several years now."

"That is?"

"We all have a destiny, some more than one; but it's the choices we make that alter the course of events throughout history. I didn't understand what Pluto meant by the future never being constant, but now I do. Mamoru was a dream, nothing more and nothing less. By holding on to him, I hurt the very people I've sworn to protect."

"You're still willing to defend him? Why?"

"Friendship is the most powerful gift in the universe and I would be more devestated if I lost that than if I lost a word that I don't understand." Usagi stood up "I have to go; thank you for listening."

Running up behind her, he pulled her back against himself, his breath blowling softly against her ear; "Stay," he commanded.

* * *

"Won't this mess with the future?"

"Does it matter?" Pluto said. "Sailor Cosmos came into effect because of her path with Mamoru, but Usagi is not aware of that."

"You mean it wasn't suppose to happen?" Uranus gasped.

The time guardian nodded, her eyes never leaving the couple standing on the beach in comfortable silence. "He is her other half."

* * *

Ami stepped away from the library, her unread books in her hands. 'I need to study, but I can't stop thinking about Usagi.' Running nervous fingers through her blue hair, she wished it would rain, a reflection of everyones mood lately. The other senshi were angry, not that she could blame them. 'Everything is such a mess.'

Turning a corner, she never saw the woman sitting on the wall, waiting silently for her to pass. "Ami?"

Screaming, her books flew in different directions and she looked around for the voice's owner. "Usagi?" She had a hard time recognizing the person, hair more silver than gold, and with eyes that seemed to see through to the center of her being. "Is that you?"

Picking up a strand of hair, Usagi stared at it for several minutes before she let it fall back to her side. "Can we talk?"

Ami paled, but she reminded herself that Usagi needed to know the truth, the lies having gone far enough. "Sure," she whispered.

"Do you hate me so much that you couldn't talk to me about Mamoru? I'm your best friend and you didn't trust me."

Usagi never raised her voice, her expression calm and regal, but it was more powerful than if she had. Dropping the remainder of her books, tears in her eyes, Ami ran to her friend and grabbed her hands. "No, dear god Usagi! I didn't... I mean... God, we didn't want to hurt you!"

"Do you love him?"

"What can I say without you hating me, Usagi?"

Sighing, Usagi gently took her friend by the shoulders and smiled. "Tell me the truth, Ami; that's all I'm asking for."

"Words can't describe what I feel for him Usagi. I, we, never meant for this to happen, I swear!"

"How long have you known?"

"Do you remember when the heart snatchers took my heart crystal?" When Usagi nodded, she continued; "That day, before the heart snatchers took it, Mamoru told me not to give up on my studies, that there needed to be more doctors as kind and smart as myself. When he showed up at the pool, I realized then that I felt something, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. Mamoru was in love with you, at least that's what I thought until after the battle with Chaos."

"I found him depressed and alone in the park, but when I asked him what was wrong, his eyes clouded in terror. He was hesitant to tell me at first because of how close you and I were, but finally he admitted that he never loved you." Afraid to look into her friend's eyes, she stared at the cracks in the side-walk, finding the little bugs interesting. "Can you ever forgive us?"

The last thing Ami expected was for Usagi to burst out laughing, her silver-blue eyes sparkling in amusement. "Ami, why would I be mad? I should be thanking you instead." Sighing, "If only you had told me sooner, I wouldn't have wasted four years of my life."

"I don't understand," Ami said, floored by Usagi's compassion.

Leaning back, Usagi stared at the sky, watching the birds sing and dance. "For a long time, I wondered about Chaos and the little girl, Chibi Chibi. She was so sad, more than a girl of five should have been."

"I don't remember her."

"She came shortly after Chaos stole your star seed. Her hair was in small little buns, her blue eyes so expressive and she didn't say anything but chibi-chibi for a long time."

"You loved her, didn't you?"

"She reminded me of Chibi-Usagi and she took away the pain of my shattered soul. Every time one of the senshi disappeared, she was there to shoulder the hurt and I never realized why until my confrontation at the Cauldron. She was my future self, thousands of years after the fall of crystal tokyo."

"Maybe I shouldn't have seen her, but for the first time, I doubted if my future with Mamoru was the right path."

"You've grown up, Usagi..."

"I don't know about that," she giggled, "I've just seen too much to allow my heart to be controlled by destiny any more."

"You're not going to hate Mamoru are you?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind making him squirm a little." Tapping the concrete wall, mischeif sparkling in her eyes, "Besides, he's too much of a book nerd for me and I hate classical music."

Ami laughed and hugged her friend. "I promise to make this up to you."

"Buy me lunch."

"Deal."

* * *

'Where am I?' Vegeta demanded, the darkness smothering him.

'A time long forgotten your majesty.'

'Who are you? Reveal yourself, coward!'

A woman with long silver-hair appeared before him, an exact replica of Usagi. "If you wish to know my name, remember who you are." Fading away, her voice echoing through the shadows of his mind; 'Remember... Remember...'

Vegeta woke in a cold sweat, his heart beating against his chest. "Remember what?" he swore. His head hurt and for five minutes, he rocked back and forth, the pain slowly residing. Ever since he had met Usagi, he was on the verge of remembering something crucial, but it refused to come to him. "Damn it!"


	4. Little Accident

Little Accident

* * *

Ami and Usagi laughed, almost forgetting the tension that had been between them a few short hours ago. "Are you sure Usagi?"

With blue eyes tinted with silver, Usagi nodded and chose a booth near the entrance. "If Mamoru doesn't love me, that's fine, but he needs to have enough responsibility to tell me. I'm not fourteen any longer, but a woman who has patiently waited for someone to marry her."

"Is that an invitation," a soft voiced growled against her ear. Startled, she jerked her head and wished that she hadn't when she clutched it between her hands in a cry of pain.

'I will not cry,' she told herself silently, tears stinging her eyes.

"Usagi!" she heard Ami shout in alarm. Faster than either thought possible, the blue haired woman was beside and prying her fingers away to see the damage. On her forehead, a large knot was starting to form, turning a beautiful black and blue. "Wow, what did you hit?"

"Vegeta..." she whispered, still trying to keep her voice steady. Usagi remembered running into a lot of objects as a teenager, but it never hurt until she hit it against a pointy nose.

"She actually broke your nose?" an excited male asked, breaking through Usagi's fog of discomfort.

Vegeta's eyes were wide, surprised that someone so small could inflict so much damage. Blood seeped through his gloved hands, but every time he tried to grab his nose, he would let out a yelp of agony. "Make it stop!" he hollered at Kakarot.

"Oh my god!" Ignoring the wave of dizziness, Usagi stumbled to her feet and gently led Vegeta to the table, sat him down in their booth and applied paper napkins to the shattered cartilage. "Ami, what next!"

"He needs a doctor!" she commanded, taking control of the chaotic situation.

"Absolutely not!" Vegeta growled.

"What the hell is going on?"

Ami sighed in relief, "Mamoru, do you have your medical bag?"

"It's in the car."

"I don't need a doctor!" Vegeta started to struggle, when he noticed that Usagi was holding his nose with a dazed expression on her face, a trickle of blood sliding down the side of her face. If she broke his nose, he could only imagine how her head felt. "Kakarot!"

Before she could slump on top of him, his friend caught and leaned her against the cushioned seat. "What's wrong with her?"

"Let me look at her," a gentle voice said. Mamoru had returned from his vehicle and couldn't believe how badly the scene had progressed. After a few moments, he glanced at Ami in concern, "She's slipped into a coma."

"How?" she demanded.

"I don't know, but we need to get her to the hospital."

"No," Vegeta groaned, struggling to sit up. His vision began to blur and the last thing he remembered was a flash of silver light before he sank into darkness with Usagi protectively in his arms.

"Usagi!" Mamoru and Ami cried.

"Vegeta!" Kakarot tried to locate Vegeta's ki signature, but it had vanished completely, as if he had died.

* * *

Kakarot was about to fly out the door when he froze, feeling something in the shadows. Before he could locate the source, it disappeared and he almost thought he had imagined it.

"Mamoru, what are we going to do?"

"Call the other senshi?"

"What senshi?" Mamoru and Ami gasped in horror, realizing that their conversation had been overheard. "Who are you, what was that silver light and where did Usagi and Vegeta go?"

Ami didn't know what to tell him when her watch suddenly went off in alarm, as if fate were punishing her for betraying Usagi. 'She forgave me, but why do I still feel responsible?' Lifting her scared blue eyes, she dropped her trembling hands to her sides, "I don't know," she murmured sadly.

Answering her watch, "Ami, is Usagi near you?"

"She's gone," the woman sobbed, sagging to her knees. "Oh god, Rei! We have to get her back!"

"Meet me at the temple in ten minutes!"

Mamoru genlty picked her up, holding her trembling body agaisnt him. With tired and defeated eyes, he looked up at the tall man before him, "We owe our friend everything, but we always seem to fail her either emotionally or physically."

"I'm going with you."

"But..."

Kakarot's expression was set in determination, eyes cold as steel. "No is not an option."

Mamoru didn't have time to argue and nodded, his long strides easily matched by the silent warrior. He had felt a lot of aura's, but nothing compared to the angry fire blazing around Kakarot at that moment, his hair flickering between gold and black. 'I've seen this before, but where?'

"You were her boyfriend," Kakarot stated, associating his name with some of Usagi's and Vegeta's conversation when she was recovering at their house.

"How do you know that?"

"The important question is, how could you let her walk alone every night?"

"I didn't think..."

"Did you ever?" Kakarot growled, his anger rising. "Be thankful she still considers you her friends."

Rei was impatiently tapping her foot when they arrived at the temple and was slightly irritated when she saw that they were not alone. "You're late," she hissed, whirling on her heels.

They entered a large room with six women and three men sitting around a fire, their faces strained with worry and fear. When Ami, Rei and Mamoru entered they relaxed slighlty, but glared at the stranger behind them. "What's he doing here?" Haruka demanded.

"His friend disappeared as well," Mamoru quickly commented, not wanting to anger the man further.

Kakarot looked around, his eyes studying everyone and thing when his eyes fell on a woman with long green hair, a staff in her hands and a purple, green fuku on her slim body. 'She's the power I felt at the restaurant.'

"What happened?" Rei asked. "I had a vision of silver light and then everything went blank."

"That's what took them," Ami whimpered. "Please... we have to find her."

"Let's split up into groups," Seiya recommended. "Hotaru and I, Michuru and Haruka, Yaten and Minako, Taiki and Makoto, Rei, Ami and Mamoru."

"Have you forgotten someone?"

"You're going to help?" Michuru gasped.

"This wasn't suppose to happen!" she snapped.

"Who are you?" Kakarot asked, trying to remember where he had seen her before.

Garnet eyes connected with trembling black ones, "Have you still not remembered?" She started to head back into the darkness, but a tail shot around her waist and knocked her staff from her hands.

"Where is Vegeta and Usagi?"

"Not even I know everything."

"Where you go, I go," he commanded.

She thought about refusing him, her life always spent in solitude, but they needed Kakarot's help. "So be it, but you are to repeat nothing of what you see."

After they had vanished, all eyes turned to Mamoru and Ami, "Who was that?"

"Neither evil or good," Rei prophesized.

"Worry about it later!" Seiya ordered. Transforming, the senshi split up, hoping they would find their moon princess unharmed and safe.

* * *

Vegeta's mind was in turmoil, hating the loneliness that surrounded him. "Why couldn't someone look past my differences and mistakes and just love me?"

'Someone can, your majesty,' a voice sung.

"You again! Leave me alone!"

'I will when you remember. She suffers as do you, and will not be complete until you are one again. No love equaled what you two had.'

"Who are you talking about?"

'She's under your nose and now free to let herself look for the one she truly loves. She is no longer in love with a dream, but wanting to find the real thing. You must find her before it's too late. The danger that approaches, she will not be able to defeat alone.'

"Usagi?"

The voice didn't answer him, but he felt that she was the one that the voice spoke of. Ever since he arrived in Tokyo he had bumped into her. 'Why would a girl like her be interested in a murderer like myself?' The bitter and angry tears were threatening to come again. He tried to fight it, but his pain came to the surface and it was more than a physical pain. It was a pain of something he couldn't remember and somehow wanted to. "Why can't I remember?" Vegeta sank deeper into the darkness, his body and mind numb from the torment of his past and the hopless future.


	5. Conflicts

Conflicts

* * *

Standing on top of the world, the guardian of earth and his friend stared at the chaotic scene below. "Who are they and what happened to Vegeta and that girl?"

"I believe they are the planetary senshi, but I was only aware of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Sailor Moon. When we were on Namek, something called the negaverse attacked and these five girls were the only people left on Earth to stop her. This is the first time that anyone has seen them in twenty years."

"Do we help?"

"For now, I think we should watch. I feel something coming and we must be prepared."

* * *

Kakarot tried to read Pluto's mind, but either she was very good at blocking him out, or she had no evil intentions to hide. "What are you?"

Garnet eyes regarded him for a moment before turning back to the eternal blackness; "I cannot say what you do not remember."

Grabbing her arm, Kakarot stopped and turned her to face him. "Cannot, or will not?" He thought her eyes would fill with tears, but she quickly shook her head and wrenched herself away.

"The laws of time forbid that I say anything."

He still couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her from somewhere, an unfamiliar pang in his chest, but let her continue until they came to a portal of rainbows that showed all, yet nothing. "Where are we?"

"What I'm about to tell and show you, no mortal has ever witnessed? These are the gates of time; the past, present and what may or may not come. For longer than I can remember, I have guarded these portals, trying to prevent total annihilation. However, my mission has failed."

Her face was eternal, but her eyes revealed how old Pluto really was. She was tired; tired of being alone, tired of never knowing what to do and tired of watching everything she cared about and loved grow old and die. "Why are you giving up?"

"Not even my princess can stop what is coming."

He saw the future that greeted them, but unlike Pluto who had allowed it to overwhelm her, he chose to make his own future. "She doesn't have to," he vowed.

"Wha...?" she gasped. Pluto made a step backwards, looking at the man before her. "You don't understand, this fight was destined millienums ago!"

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Vegeta, to hell with destiny! I don't know much about your friend or what she does, but she needs the courage and strength of her friends.

"Help me look for Vegeta and Usagi," she pleaded.

* * *

"They must remember," a male voice said, watching the hovering figures in front of him.

"Which part?" Selinity's heart wept for the pain they would feel again and wondered if they could be spared.

"For now, only the silver millenium. Not even I can inflict that kind of anguish and tragedy upon them again."

After he had left, she looked down at her daughter and the man beside her, heavy with regret. "If I could spare you this truth, I would... Know that I love you, my child. Protect her, King and Prince of the Saiya-jins."


	6. Saiya-Jins On the Moon

Saiya-jins On The Moon

* * *

 **One thousand years in the past**

General Turn, King Vegeta's most powerful fighter, knocked on the door to his king's quarters. "What? Where am I?"

"Your majesty! We are an hour from the moon kingdom."

"Fine. Wake me up when we arrive." Vegeta fell back a sleep, exhausted from the former weeks of non-stop fighting. "I swear, all I want to do is go back home and not do a damn thing for several weeks. One of these years, I'll actually find a mate and settle down."

The moon kingdom had come up in his reports in the last several years and he had heard that it was one of the most powerful planets in the universe other than Vegeta-sai itself. What caught his attention was that the kingdom was ruled by women and had been for several millinueum. 'I'll see how powerful they are soon enough."

* * *

Queen Selinity was sitting in the throne room with the princesses of their respective planets surrounding her. "Your majesty. What do you want us to do when the Saiya-jins arrive?" Princess Venus asked.

"Do not provoke them. I have heard rumors of their power and they are not an opponent I wish to clash with. At the moment I don't know why King Vegeta wants to see me, but until he makes his intentions clear, you are to keep an eye on the princess and make sure that no harm comes to her."

"Where is Serenity this morning?" Princess Mars asked. It was nearly noon and no one had seen a sign of the moon princess.

"Probably sleeping in again," Jupiter giggled.

Mercury and Queen Selinity sighed. "One of these days, she's going to regret not paying attention in her studies! Does she even know who the Saiya-jins are Mercury?"

"She fell asleep during that class. I don't know, but every time someone mentions the topic of war, death or destruction, she tunes everything out. Her whole world is based on a fanatsy that all is good and no evil exists."

Selinity covered her face with exhaustion. "That's exactly why you four need to keep her safe. With a personality like hers, there's no telling what the Saiya-jins will do." The queen knew how to handle tense situations, but when it came to her daughter, nothing was certain and she prayed that nothing happened while King Vegeta was on their planet.

Serenity's guardians bowed to the Queen and started to retreat when the alarms sounded. *The Saiya-jins had arrived!*

* * *

Princess Serenity woke with a gasp, hearing the sound of alarms near her door and windows. Glancing around with bleary eyes, she quickly rolled out of bed and quickly ran to her walk-in closet. 'I can't believe I'm late again!' Serenity pulled on a light blue dress that came down to her ankles and hugged her slim figure. In a rush, the moon princess left her hair flowing to the floor and fled through the doors and across the castle gardens. She was in such a hurry that she never saw the people approaching before she crashed into the lead person. Serenity felt as if her nose had been broken and she toppled to the ground on top of what she had hit.

Serenity was roughly picked up by the arms and forced to stare into a pair of blazing eyes. "You dare to attack us?" the huge man snarled. His hair looked funny to Serenity, but kept her mouth shut as she realized at how close he was to losing his temper.

"I didn't mean to hurt him. He was in the way and he should have moved. Could you let me go? I'm terribly late and I can't miss the rest of my classes?"

The man growled and glanced down at his leader. "Your majesty?"

King Vegeta hated the idea of appearing weak and jumped to his feet with a ferious snarl. Glaring at his general and captain, who was on the other side of the girl, "No woman can hurt me?" Walking up to the girl, he yanked her out of the General's grasp and pulled her so close that he could smell the white lilies in her hair. "I kill people for less things than runninig me over. Why did you attack me, Lunarian?"

"Your majesty, if it appears I attacked you, then please accept my apologies. I was in a hurry and forgot that we were having visitors today. Seeing as how I'm more than late to class, allow me to escort you around the moon kingdom." Her smile was sincere and King Vegeta found himself falling under the spell of ocean-blue eyes. He was intrigued by the lack of fear in her expression and stared at him with complete trust and innocence.

Serenity, ignoring the furious glares from his companions, gently grabbed the kings hand that held her and began leading him towards the castle. "I'll start by introducing you to my mother."

Vegeta started to follow, but stopped with an abrupt halt and jerked her back against him. Serenity rubbed her wrist and looked at Vegeta with awe and wonder. "This isn't a social visit! I'm here to see Queen Selinity, not some peasant girl and her mother!"

"Oh no. Mother is going to kill me! I never remember introductions!" Smiling warmly at the three Saiya-jins, she gave a graceful curtsy and bowed her head in respect and acknowledgement of Vegeta's position. "Welcome to Lunaria, and I, Princess Serenity, shall be your guide and advisor while you visit our home."

The captain, third member of Vegeta's small group, looked at the woman with a skeptical scowl on his face. "You... a clumsy, small pimp squeak cannot be the daughter of the most powerful person on the planet?"

"That was not polite, even if I did run over your King! No, I'm not the most graceful person in the universe, but that's mostly because I'm in a hurry. However, that does not excuse you for calling me a liar! Lunarians are not capable of lies and deception."

King Vegeta was rather amused by the girl's temper, but he did not want to kill the princess before he had had time to observe the queen and her planet. "I accept your invitation and will hold you to your vow, Princess."

To the amazement, including the captain and general, Serenity quickly forgot why she was angry and grabbed the King's arm again, leading them through the long halls of the castle. "Do you want to be called King Vegeta or your majesty?" She glanced at the general on her other arm and giggled, "What about you? I can't say hey you the entire time."

"I'm General Turn of the Saiya-jin army."

"Captain Pars."

"What is a Saiya-jin? If it weren't for your tails, I would almost say you were humanoid."

"You've been neglecting your studies!" Vegeta scoffed, not believing how ignorant the girl was. 'She's leading the most powerful men happily to her mother, not realizing I can snap her neck with one twist of my wrist.'

Serenity frowned, "I suppose so, but I grow weary of hearing about constant battles and death. Why can't there be peace and love?"

Vegeta heard the note of sadness in her voice, but she never lost the smile on her face. "You have much to learn about the ways of the universe, Princess. Saiya-jins are a race of fighters and love the thrill of battle, death and destruction. There is no greater honor than to die gloriously in a fight!"

"You know no better," she replied calmly. "Allow me to show you something other than war here on Lunaria."

She was like walking into a dream. Serenity was innocent, naive and pure and for once King Vegeta found himself respecting the small woman on his arm, disregarding his attitude towards soft people. In all the years he had been traveling throughout space, she was the first to look upon them without fear and gave them complete trust and kindness. 'That will change when she learns the truth and what we really are.'

The walls of the castle were made of a clear crystal they had never seen before, reflecting all the colors of the rainbow. Serenity was curious about their tails and had to resist the urge not to touch and feel how soft they could be. She studied the king carefully, noting how handsome he was and the power that rippled beneath her hand. "Did you not bring a wife? We would have welcomed her here."

"What is a wife?" King Vegeta asked, not understanding the word. "Is she a servant?"

"No," Serenity giggled. "A wife is a person you agree to spend the rest of your life with, sometimes falling in love."

"You're talking about a mate. I didn't bring one, because no woman has ever met the standards I search for."

"You have standards?" He gave her a stern look, making her blush and look at the floor in embarrasement. "I apologize; that was rude of me and none of my concern." They came to a huge door and Serenity asked that they wait while she introduced them to her mother. "I request to see Queen Selinity and present three visitors to Lunaria; King Vegeta, General Turn and Captain Pars of the Saiya-jins!"

The door was quickly opened and two women looked at Serenity and glared at the Saiya-jins beside her. "Princess, why are you not in class? We've been searching for you all morning!"

"I was delayed, Uranus. King Vegeta and his companions needed an escort and I couldn't be rude. They have been very kind and polite."

A retort was on the tip of Neptune's tounge, but one glance at Vegeta and she decided to say nothing. The King's eyes were blazing with a challenge, one she had no desire to accept. "Fine, but you are to report to the training halls, Serenity. You've missed enough class for one day."

"Not so fast!" Vegeta commanded, his tail snaking around Serenity's waist. "The princess has agreed to be our guide and I will have her honor that request!"

"Uranus, let them past. By Lunarian law, she must follow through with her promise."

Uranus scowled. Seldom was she called away from her home world to guard the moon kingdom, and they never wasted time when the request was from Queen Selinity. She knew the princess was far too trusting for her own good, but could do nothing but obey Selinity's command and allow the Saiya-jins passage into the throne room.

Queen Selinity rose from her chair and the warriors had to admit that she was attractive with her long-silver hair; yet she did not have the same innocence and trust that her daughter contained. She still had a kind expression, but unlike Serenity, she was aware of the universe and the people within it. "Welcome to the Moon, King Vegeta. I hope that my daughter has been helpful and will remain so during your stay with us."

King Vegeta made no sound or movement and he waited to make his judgement on the race of Lunaria. He observed four other women surrounding the queen and he almost laughed in amusement. 'Where are the men? Are they so foolish to allow their women to go unprotected?'

Motioning to her protectors, "Two of these women will be happy to escort you to your rooms." One woman in green and another in red stepped forward, but stopped when he growled in a warning.

"That is not acceptable," he commanded. "Serenity is my host and she will guide us. Does her word mean nothing? According to her, Lunarians are not capable of lying or trickery."

Queen Selinity paled, but Serenity acted and looked oblivious to the fear in everyone's heart as the King skillfully pulled the Princess between him and his guards. He could hear the gasps and mumurs of protests from the court, but none would openly challenge the Saiya-jins to a battle.

She knew he was aware of her fear and was waiting for her reaction. 'How can Serenity not see the danger of these three?' King Vegeta's tail snapped feriously in the air, occasionaly cirling around Serenity's waist and then around his own again. Selinity had lost the battle before it had begun; unless her daughter came to physical harm, she would never believe anything ill about the three savages. "As you desire, King Vegeta. Princess Serenity, you are hereby excused from all future classes while the Saiya-jins remain here. Will this satisfy your demands King Vegeta?"

"For now."

They turned to leave when Selinity surprised them with musical laughter in their ears. "By the way, the three of you are invited to the ball being held tonight and no, we don't need men to protect us here." King Vegeta's eyes widened in shock, not expecting her to read his thoughts like an open book.

"Don't wait up for me!" he growled and left.

"Queen Selinity," Uranus begged, "you can't let her stay with them. They're savages and..."

"I am bound by the ancient laws of Lunaria. To break them would invoke the wrath of Selene and even I am not foolish enough for that. Besides, all we know about King Vegeta and his men are based off of rumors from unreliable sources. Yes, they are fighters, but I will allow them a chance to prove themselves. For now, Vegeta is only curious about us."

"Can you defeat him?"

"No. Under any circumstances, we must not provoke the rage of the Saiya-jins, especially Jupiter and Uranus. I know your reputation of starting fights, but this is one challenge you will never win."

"All I have to say is, he'd better no hurt my bunny!"

"I doubt that seriously. If what the legends say are true, then I may have more to worry about than open war with the King."

"What do you mean?" Mars whispered.

"Watch and learn. The King's eye is on the princess and he will not let her go so easily I fear."

"What about Endymion?" Mercury gasped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing; a Lunarian and a Saiyan-jin was like dogs and cats getting a long. Still, if it made her friend happy again, she would let nothing stand in her way. Mercury knew that Serenity had never loved the Earth Prince, nor he in return. They were like brother and sister, but neither had found anyone better to marry.

Endymion was to arrive sometime that evening for the ball, a meeting Mercury found herself looking foward too with eaching passing minute. He was the only person that understood her search for knowledge and never once laughed at her.

* * *

Serenity glided through several halls and passages, glancing often at her companions before she came to three rooms. King Vegeta was impressed with the size, a bath in each one and a triple size bed that could hold five Saiya-jins. "Not bad," he said, starting to take off his boots and armor.

"Is it too small?" She had never played hostess before and hoped that the King and his friends wouldn't be disappointed with her services.

"It will serve our purposes while we remain here. If we desired so, we could and would sleep on the ground. As a matter of fact, maybe we should, considering how much this will weaken us."

"I can have the beds removed and replaced with rocks?"

"We're fine," he growled with annoyance.

"Your doors are connected and if you should need anything, I'm right across the hall. I'll return when the ball is to commence and hopefully you'll like to attend."

Vegeta threw off his shirt and let it fall onto the floor. Glancing at Turn and Pars, "Leave until I call for you." They bowed and withdrew to their separate chambers, needing and wanting much sleep. They seldom got the opportunity and knew the King could handle himself if the Lunarians should try something foolish.

When their doors were shut, King Vegeta returned his gaze to the princess standing in his room, unsure of what he expected of her. She started to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist and prevented her from leaving. "What is your age?"

"Seventeen, but not for much longer." All the happiness he had seen in her face and eyes had vanished, replaced by a sadness that reflected the pale light on her cheeks.

"Is that a problem?"

"I want to be eighteen, it's just well... I don't want to spend the rest of my life with someone that I don't love and never will!" Her bangs fell before her eyes and without thinking, he brushed them aside and traced the soft lines.

"Explain, I don't understand your laws or customs."

"The day I turned sixteen, my mother decided that the kingdoms of Elyson and Lunaria would make a perfect alliance. They assumed Endymion and I would be thrilled with the idea of marriage, but he's my best friend and like a brother. Neither of us protested, because we had no one better to choose from. A month later, I told my mother that I would like to choose who I wanted to be with and she gave me until my eighteenth birthday. If I found no one else, then I had to marry the Prince of Earth. The same went for Endymion."

King Vegeta had never heard of anything so absurd and started to laugh. "You're willing to throw your lives away for something that your parents desire? Defy them if you're not happy."

Serenity shifted, feeling strange with his intense gaze, but he refused to let her go. "I can't! Don't you understand, peace is everything to me and if it keeps our parents happy then a marriage to Endymion will be worth it! There's so much chaos on Earth already that I can't allow the tensions to grow any further; it's all the hope they have left."

"What's occuring on Earth?" She was sitting on the bed beside him, her thoughts in another place.

"There's a shadow over the planet that hasn't always been, but I don't tell my mother what I see or feel. Even Prince Endymion can feel it and nothing has ever scared him as badly as the evil spreading throughout his lands. Day by day, he watches the planet fall apart and no one can see that a stupid marriage will never stop the evil approaching!"

King Vegeta realized that the woman beside him wasn't as ignorant as she portraid, but let people make their own assumptions about her. "What do you want for a mate, princess?" He moved closer, but she didn't realize the advantage he was taking.

"Someone that is strong and not afraid of anything. I don't want to be treated as an inferior, but as a person with ideas and feelings. What about yourself?"

Vegeta blinked in surprise, never having the time nor desire to think about the idea before. "Why are you interested in my personal life?"

"The idea that people being alone makes me sad. So many people tremble and lie to you; I could feel it in the throne room from the other senshi. Is it hard to be a fighter, with no friends but those that fight along side you?"

"I've never needed anyone except for Pars and Turn. This conversation is finished."

"You're the one that refused to let me leave, remember?" she giggled.

Vegeta's tail uncoiled and he slightly lifted her face to meet his burning gaze. "Princess, I forget nothing. You have no idea the water that you tread."

Confusion was in her eyes and Vegeta smiled. "I don't understand."

"Leave while I give you the chance, Princess." Before she could move, King Vegeta lowered his mouth against her startled lips, waiting for her to protest and tell him to stop. Her eyes were trusting and innocent as his mouth brushed her soft lips.

He felt her gasp, not expecting him to kiss her or to feel so good, perfect and strong. His tail on her arm felt like a soft and silky feather. Vegeta's tongue slid between her lips, wanting more than *just* a simple taste. She was nothing and everything he expected. Her kisses were soft, never demanding and full of emotions that she revealed openly. The more he received, the more he wanted and craved. Realizing where he was leading them too, Vegeta pulled back with a hand covering his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Serenity asked in a daze, feeling cold without him holding her still.

"Nothing. Leave and get ready for the ball, you're not to be late again today."

"I didn't mean to offend you," she replied softly, leaving the room. After Serenity had fled, all that could be heard for several hours was a lot of cursing in Saiya-jin and things being thrown against the wall. Eventually, Vegeta was able to reign in his temper and place his hands on the wall, his head bent low.

His body trembled with an uncontrollable desire to follow Serenity and finish what he started. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he snarled. "She's not even a damn Saiya-jin!' The more he thought about her, the more he realized that she was the only person, Saiya-jin or not, that had not fallen at his feet in terror. "I need to blow something up!" He thought about asking his two guards to spar with him, but he wasn't about to wake them up. Unknown to him, Pars and Turn were already wide awake and smiling in amusement.

* * *

Serenity returned to the safety of her room and sank into her sheets and blankets. She could still feel the touch of his mouth and the smell of musk. It was so strong in her nose that she thought he had dumped a bottle of it onto himself by accident. 'Strange, why do I suddenly feel so alone now that he isn't around." A soft knock tapped on her door, "Come in."

Mars, Venus, Jupiter and Mercury, four close friends, entered her room and stared at her with concern. We hoped that you were here," Mars said.

"How are they?" Venus asked with excitement. She was always looking for a good romance or to see if her friend had finally found love.

"Who?"

"Don't play games with us bunny; the Saiya-jins! We all saw how quick he told your mother off!"

"They're really nice."

"Are you sure about that Serenity?" Jupiter didn't trust the Saiya-jins and it was clear in her expression and voice.

"Jupiter, they may be fighters, but they won't attack unless they have a reason."

"What makes you so certain?"

"They are neither evil or good, just warriors of the universe."

"Serenity, have you forgotten that these are Saiya-jins, the most savage and ruthless creatures to ever travel space? Their reputations are known to destroy entire planets and civiliations without blinking or caring."

"I don't care for rumors!" Serenity snapped, glaring dangerously at her friends. "Do you know why they fight? I don't, because I'm not there to witness their battles. Neither do I know if they had a good reason. What I do know is that I sense no mailce in their hearts and I refuse to judge them without giving them a chance!" The girls stepped back at the fury in their friend, a silver light beginning to glow around her small body. Serenity had more steel in her heart than any of them had ever suspected, leaving them speechless and slightly afraid.

"Serenity, we meant no harm. We're just concerned about your safety, including Endymion."

Venus regretted her words and covered her mouth. Serenity slumped to the bed and tried to hide the pain in her eyes. "He's coming today, isn't he?"

"Serenity, we know that you care for him."

"It's not love, Mercury. Let's forget about that and get ready for the dance."

They couldn't believe their friend. One minute she's angry, sad or happy. "Sure!" They didn't know it, but Serenity was bleeding inside and longed for a soul mate that she would never have.


	7. Promise

Promise

* * *

After the girls had left, Serenity sat alone in silence. It was dark, but she wanted the solitude and isolation. She never told her friends, but she dreaded going to the ball, wanting to run as far as she could and never look back. 'I only have two months left!'

Serenity sighed, knowing they would never find the perfect mate. Endymion would treat her kindly, but he didn't love her. The pain and loneliness went so deep that the princess had lost all abilities to cry or morn the despair. Slowly, she stood before her closet, knowing it wouldn't be appropriate for her to be late again. 'What do I wear? Black would match the emptiness in my heart and white is too traditional.'

Choosing a yellow dress, she let the soft satin carress her skin and fall to her feet. Soft words of Lunarian were spoken and her hair coiled ontop of her head in wavy curls, a few strands trailing the side of her neck and back.

As she finished, her four protectors had returned and they halted in shock. Serenity seemed to glow, and except for the smile that never reached her eyes, they thought she was perfect. Mars wore a red dress with flames around her stomach and back, a slit up one side that revealed a portion of her legs. Her beautiful black hair flowed behind her as she walked, hypnotizing people with her grace and elegance.

Mercury had a dark blue, spaghetti-strapped dress with ice flakes running up and down the seems and her bosom line. Her blue hair matched the gown perfectly and you could see a hint of red starting to stain her cheeks from all the admiring glances.

With a yellow dress that had cupid arrows and no sleeves, her long golden hair draping over her bare shoulders, Venus glided through the halls like she were the goddess of love. The girls shook their heads in wonder, knowing that she was already a heart breaker and would be for several years to come before someone beat her at her own game.

Jupiter wore green with lightning bolts intertwined with the whole dress, matching the electricity snapping in her eyes. She seldom had a boyfriend, her temper usually too much for anyone to handle. Only the five girls could stand each others differences and knew everything about the other.

"Serenity, aren't you going to get King Vegeta and his companions? You mother said they were invited." Venus was curious about them and wanted more than just a casual glance.

"Vegeta said he would come if and when he was ready."

"Figures he would be anti-social," Jupiter growled.

"Jupiter, you don't like the idea that someone is strong than you are. Why are you so hateful to people you've never met?"

"Who said I can't beat them? No *man* has ever defeated me and I'm not about to let them be the first!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you Jupiter. I've run into a lot of people and objects before, but nothing ever made me feel like I had broken my nose."

"What happened?" Mars gasped.

"I was in a hurry as usual and crashed into Vegeta. He didn't look to happy, thinking that I had attacked."

"They would think that!" Serenity glared at Jupiter, the silver aura starting to rise again. The girls knew then that she respected the Saiya-jins and refused to listen to anything about their characters or past.

"You know something, I think the alliance would benefit by having an alliance with the Saiya-jins."

"Serenity, you can't be serious!" Mercury touched her friends forehead, expecting to find a fever.

The small woman froze in her tracks, anger flashing in her eyes. "Do I strike everyone here as being stupid? Just because I sleep through class everyday and don't respond to the teacher's boring lectures, doesn't mean that I'm not aware of the events that occur throughout the alliance and the universe. No, I don't know a lot about the Saiya-jins. Do you want to learn the reason why? I don't care about rumors and never have! My heart tells me that those three could never be as evil as the shadows covering Earth at this very moment!"

"Does your mother know about this?"

"She's too blinded by my upcoming marriage to see the truth. If I wanted her to know, I would have said something three years ago. As for the Saiya-jins, if you have nothing nice to say about them, then we have nothing left to discuss." Serenity left the four girls standing in the halls. Never had they seen their friend so angry, but when they thought about her words, they felt ashamed.

"Now what?" Jupiter asked quietly.

"I think we better find and bring the Saiya-jins to the party.

"Sounds like fun," Venus replied happily. "Let's show them that Serenity isn't the only person with manners around here."

The girls turned around and headed towards the guest rooms across from Serenity. They knocked on the door that had a light underneath and waited patiently for an answer. After a few moments, the door was flung open, revealing Vegeta standing in front of them without a shirt and wearing only a pair of briefs. To say the girls' jaws hit the floor was an understatement and all except Venuts, turned around with flaming red cheeks.

Her blue eyes sparked with amusement and he tilted his head. "Are you not embarrased to see me this way?"

"Are you kidding? Being the daughter of Aphrodite, I see people dressed like yourself all the time, most of the time less! Have to admit, you're alot more built than the men of Venus though! Wow! How much do you work out every day?"

Every inch of his chest, arms and legs rippled with power and strength, making Jupiter wonder if they could defeat her after all. Instead of being afraid, the desire to challenge them started to run through her mind.

"What do you want?" he growled. Vegeta had tried to sleep, but every time he started to, he was interrupted.

"We came to apologize," Venus began. Vegeta blinked, never expecting this from Selinity's court. After his first meeting, he was under the impression that everyone, with the exception of Serenity, was going to give him the cold shoulder until he left Lunaria. "Second, we're here to offically escort you to the ball. This is not only for your sake, but Serenity's as well."

"What's wrong with her?"

"We sort of made her angry with us, something we thought impossible until the three of you arrived this morning. Not only have we not welcomed you, but treated you as if you were an enemy. Please allow us to make it up by taking you to the dance."

"Who said anything about going to a stupid dance?"

"Because we're not taking no for an answer," Jupiter challenged, whirling around and crossing her arms in front of her. She was daring him to back her down, but almost turned away from the spark of amusement in his eyes.

"I'm not dressed!"

"Then get that way, because we're not leaving until you three are beside us."

"Are you ordering me around?" Vegeta snarled dangerously.

"Jupiter! Serenity will kill us if we start a fight in the hallway! King Vegeta, excuse our friend, we're only trying to be persistent."

"Are none of you afraid of me?" He asked, too tired to throw him out of his room.

"Serenity said not to be," Mars told him. "If there were any evil in you, I would have felt it."

"Turn, Pars!" King Vegeta roared. The doors that joined his room opened, revealing two blurry eyed soldiers that were dressed like their leader. Again the girls blushed, but this time the rest of them didn't turn around like they had done with Vegeta. Turn's hair was in every direction and towered above the four girls. Pars resembled him slightly, but not as powerful. "Interesting, you're not afraid of us, but blush when we come out of our rooms."

"You called, your majesty?" Turn asked.

"Get dressed. We're going to a dance, or I'll never get any peace and quiet around here!"

"Throw them out then!" Pars suggested.

"The thought crossed my mind, but what else do we have to do around here?"

"Armor or formal?"

"Formal." Venus was clearly enjoying herself and had to admit the Saiya-jins were well equipped as they dressed, the other girls again whirling around at the Saiya-jins dressing in the open door way, their ears hot from embrassement. "You can turn around children, we're now presentable for this fiasco."

"We're not children!" Jupiter growled.

Pars came closer and smirked, "You blush like one."

"I don't fight like one!"

"Jupiter!" Venus commanded. "You had specific orders not to provoke the Saiya-jins!"

"Oh? And whose orders were those?" Vegeta demanded.

"Queen Selinity." Mercury led them through the halls, Venus and Mars in the middle, and Jupiter trailing behind with curses under her breath. If she had known how sensitive the Saiya-jins' ears were she would have kept them deep in her mind.

Pars chuckled and trailed back until he was beside the lightning princess. She scowled, hating his mocking expression; "If I didn't know better, I would almost say you were related to a Saiya-jin."

"I'll show you relations if you don't back off and leave me alone!"

"Don't make me laugh, princess. If you can even strike me, I might decide to give you a little more respect."

Jupiter itched to strike at his smug grin and could feel his two companions laughing at her as well. 'They can't be as strong as the Queen says!' "You would love that wouldn't you? You're not worth my time!" Sticking her nose in the air, Jupiter went to the ball alone, leaving her friends giggling behind her.

"I think she likes you, Captain Pars."

Vegeta glanced at Venus; "You think? I know for a fact that she does. Her scent and body temperature changed."

"How do you know that?" Mercury asked.

"You want a history lesson? I thought we were going to a dance, not class?"

"Book nerd," Pars teased.

Mercury glared at him, "Can you say anything besides snide remarks all the time? You may have a lot of power, but back it up with some brains!" She stormed off, leaving Mars and Venus with the Saiya-jins.

Pars growled, but Turn and Vegeta erupted with laughter. "You let a mouse get the better of you?" Turn curiously looked at Mars and Venus beside them, wondering if they too were going to lose their tempers and storm off.

"Do all escorts leave their guests?" Vegeta commented. Mars and Venus flushed, but remained silent. If they didn't arrive with the Saiya-jins beside them, Serenity would never forgive them.

* * *

Serenity tried to draw little attention to herself, but found that impossible as everyone begged to dance with her. 'Knew I should have worn the black dress.'

Sighing, she made her way to the back of the dance hall when a gentle touch brought her to a halt. "Hello, Serenity." Serenity turned and smiled.

"Endymion. Was your trip a safe one?"

"Is anything safe anymore?" For a moment, she saw a shadow pass over his eyes and noticed how tired he actually was. "Care to dance, or did you have something else in mind?"

The princess took his offered hand and started to dance with a grace that reflected the misery in their hearts. "Any luck?"

"Well... I didn't want to get your hopes up, but there is someone. I just don't know how she feels towards me."

Hope entered her blue eyes and Endymion wanted more than anything to make his friend laugh again. "Why not ask her? We're running out of time and the worse thing she can do is say no!" He gently brushed the stray tear from her cheek.

Endymion had no words of comfort for her, "Don't worry Serenity. Even if she does say no, I cannot allow a marriage that will make you unhappy for the rest of your life. My greatest desire is to have the talks we use to, as friends."

"I'm sorry, Endymion. I've forgotten that you hated this as much as I."

"Speaking of interests, what about yourself?"

Serenity blushed, "Still looking. Why get my hopes up for something that will never happen? Maybe I should marry you, at least it would be to my best friend."

Endymion chuckled and spun her around, "You wouldn't know what love was if it bit you on the nose. Stop isolating yourself all the time and allow someone to get close enough to see the person that I see."

"You always could read me like a book," she pouted.

"We've also known each other since you were able to take your first baby steps out of the cradle."

"Promise not to change."

"I wasn't planning on it, but you have a way of making things happen," he teased. Still, she could feel a heavy load weighing down upon his shoulders.

"Has nothing changed on Earth?"

"If you mean for the better, no. Not only has the shadow grown, but Elysion is the last standing kingdom on Earth."

"Is there nothing we can do to stop it?" Jupiter and Mercury came storming onto the dance floor. Mercury looked about to cry and Jupiter was shaking with violent fury. "What happened to them?" They pulled apart and went after the girls.

* * *

Endymion easily caught Mercury and brough her to a halt. "What's wrong?" She looked happy to see him, but Pars's still upset her. Her small body trembled and the tears she had been holding back came in a torrent. "Come on, before someone sees you." Quickly, with his cape wrapped around her shoulders, he led Mercury outside and let the fresh air calm her. "What happened?"

"It's silly, I don't even know why I'm crying about it."

"Then it's not silly," he scowled. "Mercury, in all the years we've known each other, you were never one to lie and I don't expect you to start now." She cried harder, making him feel like an idiot. Pulling her close, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered soft words into her ear. "I apologize, that didn't make you feel any better."

"It wasn't that. How can anyone ever want a book nerd?"

"What's wrong with a book nerd? I think you're attractive and prefer smart over stupid. Besides, where would I be without our physics and political debates if you quit studying?"

Mercury laughed and wiped some of her make up from her face, making Endymion smile. "You're impossible, but I needed that."

"What started this?"

"One of the Saiya-jins hit a soft spot. I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose, but it hurt and I left."

"Why are they here?"

"King Vegeta never said. He managed to give Queen Selinity a few more silver strands of hair. Serenity is their hostess while they stay in Lunaria and according to the law, no one can say or do anything."

"It wouldn't be wise. I've heard about their strength and power, but one thing I do know for certain is that the Saiya-jins will not attack unless they're provoked."

"Am I really attractive?" She asked, changing the subject. Mercury blushed and tried to pull away, but Endymion's grip brought her closer. "I... shouldn't have asked that. Please forgive me."

"For what?" Endymion's lips pressed against her ear, whispering what only she could hear; "All the oceans and jewels in the universe would pale at your beauty." His breath was hot against her neck and her cheeks burned. Mercury had never been this close to the high prince of Earth before, but found that she liked it.

"I think we're needed back inside," she whispered, unable to break from his spell.

"Think?" Endymion grazed his lips on the tip of her ear and nibbled, making her shiver. "Cold?" His mouth trailed hot and slow kisses down her neck, chin and finally to her mouth. At the last, he hesitated, remembering what Serenity had told him. 'I'll never know unless I try.' To his astonishment, Mercury kissed him first, her hands intertwining into his eboy hair as she molded herself against him.

"Actually, I'm warming up. I never knew that you felt..."

"I've liked you for several months, but never had the courage to tell you."

"Endymion," she said with a serious expression, "I don't like you." His eyes widened in shock and he started to push her away when she giggled and through her arms around his neck. "I love you and have before Serenity's mother declared her annoucement. After that I gave up my hopless dream."

"Dance with me."

"But... my make-up!"

"What about it?" Taking his cloak, he wiped the smudges off and kissed the last remaining tears away. "Now will you dance with me?"

"Gladly."

Everyone cleared the floor, allowing the couple to move as one. Neither saw Serenity smiling in triumph, all her worries vanishing at the sight of her best friend with Mercury. As if sensing her thoughts, he looked up and mouthed, *Thank you.*

* * *

Serenity had a difficult time catching Jupiter, finally cornering her at a buffet table. The princess had broken several glasses of the punch as she tried to drink them, blood dripping to the floor. Gently, she took the broken shards from her palm and sat her down on a bench. "Jupiter, what's wrong?"

"I thought you were angry with us?" Jupiter asked in confusion.

"I was. What's wrong?"

"You forgive way to easily bunny." She sighed and looked outside to the gardens, "Besides, you know how easily I get upset, especially when my strength is questioned."

"Who did that?"

"Captain Pars."

This time it was Serenity to give a gasp of surprise. "I thought..."

"Don't get the wrong idea, Serenity. I still don't like them, but you were right about not giving them a chance. That Pars! I swear I'm going to prove that he isn't as tough as he thinks!" Serenity glanced up when Endymion came gliding back in with Mercury, joy dancing in their eyes. Jupiter had never seen Mercury so happy, "What's up?"

"I don't have to marry Endymion," Serenity almost sang.

"Huh... Why not?" Then she understood and giggled. "I never would have pictured those two together in my wildest fantasies."

"Why; they're perfect together." Serenity felt like dancing and grabbed Jupiters hands after she had finished bandaging them. "Dance with me, like we did when we were little!"

Queen Selinity had come in and felt the change. With a heavy heart, she bowed her head, 'A promise is a promise, but Serenity must find a husband.'

No one saw five people enter the ball room, Venus's jaw hitting the floor. "That's not the couples I was imagining together," she laughed, mischief sparkling in her eyes.

"I think they're kind of cute," Mars teased. Jupiter and Serenity were dancing beside Mercury and Endymion, oblivious to everything around them.

Queen Selinity turned and nodded her head at King Vegeta. "I'm happy that you could make it tonight. Is there anything I can get you?"

Ignoring her offer, Vegeta moved through the crowd, his eyes glued on the two women. His tail waved in eager excitement and before she saw him coming, Serenity went into a spin under Jupiter's arms and into a tail that wrapped around her waist. A pair of strong hands settled on her hips and pulled her almost painfully close.

He was wearing a dark black suit with a purple cape flowing behind him, a crescent mark of the royal family on his left shoulder and a purple sash around his waist. "You made it!" Serenity shouted with joy.

"Blasted girls wouldn't leave me alone."

"They did that?" Serenity glanced at Mars and Venus who gave her a thumbs up and a V-sign. "They're great. What do you want to do now?"

The music changed and Vegeta could swear someone was reading his mind again. Selinity could be seen in the shadows, a hidden smile on her pale features. He placed a gloved finger on Serenity's lips and swayed to the furious beat. "Dance," he growled. Vegeta moved with a speed and grace that left the princess breathless and his hands remained firm around her hips as they moved across the floor. Several times he tossed her in the air, always catching her as she flew back down, making her blood rush with each spin.

All conversation and movement had ceased at the erotic and powerful dance. The Saiya-jin's tail seemed to dance behind him, twisting and twirling around their bodies that hypnotized the crowd. General Turn and Captain Pars smirked, seldom getting the chance or the women to join their leader. Without asking, Turn grabbed Mars and Pars snatched Jupiter.

Vegeta knew what they wanted and wondered if Selinity could really read his mind. Sending her a mental message, 'Can you make it faster and harder to dance to, something more Saiya-jin?'

Selinity smiled, letting him know she had received the thought and whispered a few words in an ancient language. Leaning closer to a gasping Serenity, "We're not finished yet, princess." Suddenly, a song that gave courage to warriors before a battle began to beat in their ears and the Saiya-jins' blood raced with excitement and longing. In unison, they tossed the three women in the air and grabbed them with their tails, spinning them all the way out and then back towards their open arms. Their backs were facing the Saiya-jins and could feel a pair of hands rest on their thighs. The music was so fast, that the girls were forced to let them lead. It was like nothing they had ever experienced and felt honored that they had been chosen.

Serenity shivered at the feel of Vegeta's gloves carresing her. Despite the dress, she felt as if she wore nothing. A low purr began in Vegeta's chest, quickly rising above the music and noise of the crowd. After the song had ended, sweat dripping off the three women, their dance partners looked eager for more. "You're not tired!"

Vegeta's response was yanking her further on to the dance floor, refusing to let her out of his grip or sight. "Serenity is so dense sometimes. If that isn't attraction, then I'm not the high prince of Earth," Endymion stated. The girls turned to stare at him, his arms wrapped possessively around Mercury's waist.

"Endymion, she's just having a good time," Mars said.

"No," Turn argued. "It goes deeper than that. This is the first time King Vegeta has allowed a woman, other than one of his own race, to dance our sacred battle song. They're bonding together, faster than two Saiya-jins."

"She's not a Saiya-jin, though!" Pars remarked with sarcasm.

"Does that matter?" Jupiter challenged. "He's stern and agressive towards us, but one look at her, and he forgets that he's a fighter for a few moments. Everyone can't help but feel that way around her. Serenity has a loving and forgiving heart, even towards the Saiya-jins."

"Pars, you wouldn't be able to stop it now anyway. You know how dangerous it is to interfere with a bonding Saiya-jin, especially with one that has the power King Vegeta does."

"Why is it dangerous?" Endymion asked, not wanting his friend to get hurt.

"If anyone were to try to claim her now, his instincts would take control and kill the competition."

"Is anyone strong enough to be his rival?" Mercury asked.

Pars and Turn looked at Mercury as if she had grown a second head. "Are you serious? No one in the universe can touch him, not even the two of us combined!"

"He's that strong?" Jupiter asked with excitment, the urge to fight glowing in her green eyes.

"Are you sure you're not related to us?" Pars was serios this time, his expression curious and confused. "I've never met anyone other than a Saiya-jin that likes to fight so much."

Mars laughed, "If you think she's bad, you should meet Uranus. Their strength is equal and one of these days we're going to find out who the stronger Sailor Senshi is."

"Sailor Senshi?"

"It's too complicated of a story to tell in a day, but if you're planning to stay for a while...?"

"I'm tired of this crowd anyway," Turn growled. "Let's go."

"What about Vegeta?" Venus asked.

"He can take care of himself." Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus and Endymion left the ball room, giving their guests the tour they were neglected.

Pluto appeared beside her friend Selinity, her expression blank. "I'm glad you could come."

"It will be for the last time," she replied sadly.

"What do you think?"

"There could have been a future with Endymion, but nothing will separate that Saiya-jin from the princess now. They are fiercly possessive of what they think belongs to them, especially a woman; I should know."

"Did a Saiya-jin not stay behind on Pluto as the others were allowed entry to Lunaria?"

"He's young and quickly growing with power. In a few years, he may actually give Turn a challenge for his position, it's hard to say."

"Will you find someone Pluto?"

"Maybe a few years ago I could have, but now... Now duties and destiny are calling me else where."

"Should I allow their relationship to continue?"

"If you don't want a war on your door step, leave them be. I came to give a warning; Vegeta is like no other Saiya-jin that has existed or will exist for several years to come. Wells of power lie dormant within, needing only a trigger to set them free. Serenity is that trigger if harm should befall her."

* * *

Vegeta grew weary of the dancing and people, wanting to do something else. "Would you like to fly?"

Serenity tilted her head, "I've never done that before."

Leading her to the balcony, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against himself. Before Serenity knew what was happening, they were high in the air and hovering above the castle. There was a lot of ground to cover on the moon, Vegeta flying over it a few times. The air blew in Serenity's hair and she shivered.

"Can I show you something, a place that only my mother and I know of?"

"What?"

They were coming over a hill and she told him to land. Whispering, a large door appeared in front of them where there was none before. "What is it?" He asked with suspicion, expecting a trap.

"Come and I'll show you." The doors opened for the princess and allowed Vegeta to follow. His mouth fell open in a silent gasp, awed by the lake shining with ice around it and a tree in the center. How a tree managed to exist with no sunlight was beyond his comprehension, but he had learned that the Lunarians had strange abilities. "This is the sea of the Goddess Selene. People aren't aware of this, but it flows under the moon and through space, a river that is disguised like the stars."

"Did they teach you this in class?"

"I can sense it in the ground, in the air and in the stars; Endymion as well."

Vegeta growled at the mention of a rival, "Was he not at the ball tonight?"

"He was with Mercury. My worry no longer exists and I wish them the best."

"Who will you choose now that you're free?" he asked, coming up silenlty behind her.

"I never gave it much thought."

Vegeta pulled on a curl that was tickling her neck and wrapped it around his finger. She turned to stop him, but he easily manuvered behind her, keeping his finger on her hair. "What are you doing?"

His tail came out to tickle her nose, distracting her while he swiftly moved his hands into the mass on her head and broke it free to fall on the ground like a golden blanket. Her eyes widened in disbelief and she gave him a glare that almost made him laugh. "You shouldn't have done that."

Vegeta crossed his arms, "Do something about it."

Serenity stepped closer, but Vegeta underestimated the princess. Before he could defend himself, he was shoved back into the water, surprised to find that it was warm against his skin. Sputtering, Vegeta growled at her. Serenity backed away from the water, her hand over her mouth as she tried not to break out in a gail of laughter. His hair hung down to his waist and his tail looked silly. "You should keep the hair style."

Squealing, Vegeta was out of the water and had her in the air before she could run. "Wait, don't!"

"Turn about is fair play, Princess, especially revenge."

"Wait!" Vegeta tossed her in, hovering above the water as she came back to the surface.

"Don't throw me in next time!"

Vegeta went to help her out, when she grabbed his tail to yank him in. With a shout of pain, he fell into the water and didn't come back up to Serenity's surprise and fear. Diving under the water, she saw Vegeta sinking to the bottom, his eyes closed. With a strength she never knew existed, she grabbed his arms and pulled him back to the surface. Tiredly, she swam to the shore and laid him down on the bank with gasping for breath.

When he finally opened his eyes, he sat up and grabbed his tail. Checking to make sure it was still attached, his eyes snapped in rage and turned to the trembling princess. "What the hell were you doing, trying to kill me?"

She started to cry; "I'm sorry. I didn't know that would happen. All I wanted was to throw you in the water again!" Vegeta lowered his hands, the urge to kill her passing. Moving closer to her, he raised his power level to dry them both. He waited for her to stop crying, but the tears became wrenching sobs.

"Would you stop that! I'm not dead."

"You would have been if I hadn't pulled you back up. I almost started a war!"

Vegeta glanced at her with wonder, "You pulled me out of the water?" She nodded. 'How can this small girl have enough strength to do that?' Brushing the tears away, "Can you fight?"

"I hate fighting."

"Princess, despite your beliefs, there comes a time and place for battle. Will you allow all your friends and family to die because you refused to fight. Your enemies won't care if you're a pacifist or not, but you don't need to fight needlessly. You said you lifted me out of the water, a difficult task considering how much I weigh. Serenity, you have more power than all those women combined, you only need to learn how to focus it."

Serenity thought about what he said and knew he spoke the truth. Looking at the Earth she shuddered and realized that battle was on her doorstep, despite a desire for it not to be. "If you were faced with peace or fighting, which would you prefer to save your friends?"

She was never so confused, but in her heart she had decided. None of her professors had ever struck this kind of fear into her before and she looked at the King with sad, yet determined eyes. "I choose my friends. Vegeta, I've never fought a day in my life."

"Do you wish to learn?"

"My mother wouldn't approve, but for once I'm going to defy her. Tell me what to do and I'll make sure it happens." Her expression was serious and trusted him so completely that his heart ached and longed for a desire he never thought would be his.

His hand curved around her waist and pulled her into his lap. With his free hand, he cupped the back of her neck and brought her mouth to his. Instead of a curious kiss like the first time, he was demanding, passionate and possessive. Vegeta's blood raged in his ears and his mind was wanting only one thing. 'Make Serenity his!' His teeth grazed the soft skin of her neck and he stopped, wanting her to choose him of her own free will. Reluctantly, he stood up and offered his hand to the princess; "We begin tomorrow. I tell you this, once we start, you are to say nothing to your friends or mother. Also, I will not let you back out of training. Are you willing to do this still?"

Serenity looked at the ground for a moment, but with a determined blaze in her blue eyes, she met his challenge. "I promise to give you everything I have Vegeta. If there is a war, then I can't allow my friends or mother to die without trying to defend them."

* * *

Queen Selinity was in the throne room, thinking about Vegeta and Serenity when her crystal suddenly lept to life and flashed a bright silver. Luna, who had been sitting in her lap, jupmed up startled and ran to the crystal. "It's never done that before."

"Normally it only reacts when I call upon it, but we never knew that much about the crystal. The last time the crystal displayed a lot of power, was when the legendary Sailor Moon appeared five thousand years ago."

"Who was she?"

"Maybe Pluto or her father would know."


	8. Painful Goodbye

Painful Good-bye

* * *

"You can do better than that!" Vegeta yelled, catching Serenity's wrist as she punched him and flipped her over his shoulder. Bruises covered every inch of her body and blood came from a scrape on her knee, but she always stood up for more. From day one, she had showed an eager desire to become the warrior he had seen. Yet, she didn't know why, because no matter how hard she tried and pushed, she never came close to defeating him.

A month had past since she had begun her training with Vegeta and he could already see the improvement in her performance; not only in her figthing, but in everything she did. He thought her heart and soul would change after the training she received daily, but after each day of sit-ups, push-ups and ten mile runs, she gave him a smile for him and her friends. However, despite the smile, he knew she was hiding something from everyone, including her mother who was a telepath. Deep down, an image haunted her, eating away her pure soul.

"We're finished." Vegeta turned around and headed towards the castle. Not hearing Serenity behind him, he glanced back and saw her silently crying.

"I can't stop now! If I do, they'll all die! Vegeta, don't allow me to be like my mother and sit ignorantly by while a war is sitting under our noses." As each word came from her mouth, Serenity forced her self to stand and face Vegeta, preparing herself for another round. "For love, peace and justice, I shall fight the evil coming toward us and triumph or die in the attempt!"

He could feel the power rising within her, the crescent moon on her forehead blazing to life with a brillant gold. For a brief instance, he saw wings with rainbows on the ends of each feather, spring from her back and fade away. "What happened?" he whispered. The change was so quick that he thought he had imagined it.

* * *

Queen Selinity was sleeping when the crystal flew from her dresser and came to life with a silver light that she had never witnessed before. She could get the magical item to do things, but it demanded so much of her energy that she seldom pushed the limits. "What is going on?" As if answering her question, the silver crystal transformed and where it use to float, a beautiful silver, winged unicorn was looking straight at the Queen of the Moon. Her wings stretched over twenty feet with rainbows glowing on both of the tips, and silver eyes that pierced through the center of a person's being.

"The legend shall once again rise to use the full power of the crystal. Energy alone will not be able to control me, but love, heart and determination. Find the other half of myself and make us one, the users will never die again."

"Who is the other half?"

"He is the golden one."

"Who are you?"

"I am the crystal and the crystal is myself. With each passing queen of the moon, I become that person's guardian and await the day when the one destined to wield my power will come forth. I am already fused with the destined one, sleeping until she realizes who and what she really is. The same is of the golden one, meaning that only one soul mate shall exist for them. No other will make them happy or complete."

She started to fade away and Queen Selinity jumped out of bed and reached for her. "What is your name?"

"Hope... When all is lost, I am all that will remain."

The room was bathed in a silver flash and once more the silver crystal was in Selinity's hands as she sank to her knees in numb shock. "Luna, Artmeis!"

Her two feline advisors came running into her chambers and instantly thought something was wrong when they saw her body visibly shaking and clutching the crystal to her with a death grip.

"What's wrong Selinity? Are you sick?"

"Are either of you aware of a silver, winged unicorn being the source of the crystal's power or who the golden one might be?"

The cats were confused and glanced at each other, "No."

"I need you to find and bring Mercury to me as soon as possible. This is important, but I don't think I will find any information about her."

"About who?"

"Hope."

She continued to sit, thinking about the strange prophecy. Luna and Artemis had never seen their mistress so shaken, and wondered what she meant by Hope and a silver unicorn.

* * *

Jupiter, Venus, Mars and Mercury all felt an enormous power come from inside and outside of the castle. Mars dreamt about two creatures with wings of gold and silver; "Hope and Courage," she whispered in her sleep.

* * *

Pluto awoke with a scream, gasping for breath and clutching her sheets tightly to her chest. She heard her door creak open and for once she didn't mind the quiet warrior intruding on her thoughts. The images were coming closer and closer together and she knew the time of her destiny was soon at hand.

"You were dreaming again," he whispered, sitting heavily beside her. Despite his strength, he was gentle at brushing her soaked bangs from her face and pushed her back against the soft pillows. "Will you tell me this time, or forever remain a secret?"

"I am forbidden by the laws of my planet," she whimpered, so wanting to have him hold her, but afraid of what she would feel if he did.

As if reading her thoughts, the warrior curled against her, running his fingers through her long hair and massaging her back with long, deep and powerful strokes. "Allow me to guard your sleep, just this once."

"I... can't..." she mumured, already drifting deeper and deeper to sleep. Gripping his tattered uniform, she forgot her dreams, her mission and the future that flew to greet them.

* * *

Vegeta continued to stare at Serenity, coming out of his daze after she had attacked without a warning. The crescent moon had not stopped glowing on her forehead, but the wings had disappeared and showed no signs of returning. Smiling, loving the thrill of a challenge, Vegeta went on the offensive and was surprised to see her hitting and blocking everything he threw at her.

'Time to increase the training,' he smirked. Raising his hand, he leveled a ki blast at the moon princess and hit her hard in the chest, knocking her to the ground. For several seconds, she forced herself to breathe and blink, the blank expression leaving her eyes.

With one arm wrapped around her bruised ribs, Serenity painfully sat up and looked at Vegeta with confusion. "Did I pass out?"

"Do you not remember?"

"All I remember is you knocking me to the ground and feeling like a failure. Can we eat now, I'm hungry?"

Vegeta frowned, but hoped that she would give him another good sparring session in the future. 'After a month, she's already stronger than the princesses of Jupiter and Uranus combined.' He wanted several years of training with her, but knew that was impossible. 'She won't understand when I tell her.'

When he first started teaching Serneity, the task was long, difficult and seemed impossible! The first week was spent on learning the basics, but what surprised him the most, was that she never had to be reminded about the same lesson or mistake twice. In between sparring sessions, he would teach her about Saiya-jin life, culture and history; this gave her a new out look that her friends and family knew nothing about and she had a new respect for the proud warriors.

Serenity remembered everything he told her and often asked questions. 'Why do you pay more attention to myself, than you do your professors?' he had asked one day. She simply responded that it was new history and something worth learning about. The time had come for him to reveal what he wanted to Queen Selinity, but would she accept his request.

Walking closer to the moon princess, he offered his hand to her, watching as she accepted it with trust and innocence. He sighed, knowing he could toss her over his shoulders if he chose, but helped her up instead. Their session had ended and he had no reason to harm her. The short time he had known the lunarian princess, his heart had opened up to her kindness and loving nature. He often wondered how he managed to find the one treasure worth more than all the gold and jewels in the universe. Vegeta loved her, beyond the sea of stars in space.

"Serenity, if you can focus on all the power from within, nothing would stop you from defending your friends."

"Maybe," she said, barely above a whisper. "I will never be as strong as you are, but I can accept that as long as I know I protected my friends."

Vegeta tried to remember the last time she had truly smiled or laughed. Her blue eyes were filled with a deep sadness and her gaze was often held to the Earth and other places that only her heart could feel. "Serenity, what's wrong?"

Startled out of her dreams, Serenity looked at him and blushed slightly. "How did you...?"

Grabbing her waist, he pulled the small woman next to him and purred softly against her hair. "I've known for awhile, but had hoped you would trust me."

He could see the battle waging behind her walls of defense and suddenly she hugged him with trembling arms. "Vegeta..." a whisper stuttered out.

"Why do you hold yourself back from me? Do you not trust me?" he asked again.

A gasp of dismay came from her lips and she glanced up at him, the hurt revealing itself to him. "I'm so sorry! I don't even known where to begin telling you, or how to anymore!"

"Most stories start from the beginning, Princess."

He had hoped to make her smile with his teasing, but the sadness deepened and she carressed his strong face. "This may take a while." Finding a bench, Serenity sat beside Vegeta and stared into a fountain close by. "Shortly after you arrived, I began having visions, visions of the events that will come to pass. A woman from earth will be coming to the moon, Beryl, and everything in her path turns to death and despair."

She hesitated to continue and Vegeta squeezed her hand, letting her know that she wasn't alone. Serenity rested her head upon his shoulder and closed her eyes at the nightmares she saw even in her waking moments. "Lunaria is destroyed and all my friends lay dead, where my mother is, I do not know. You may say this is only a dream, but I know that the future is right on our front door step, staring at us with blackness instead of the blue that use to comfort my soul."

She stood to leave, but Vegeta pulled her down into his lap and wiped the tears flowing quickly down her cheeks. Blue eyes connected with dark black ones, finding warmth and security with her best friend. It was hard to place, but somehow, she wanted more than just a friend with Vegeta. 'What does he mean to me?'

Vegeta wanted to control his desire to take her and had succeeded while training her. But as the days turned into weeks, he was slowly losing the battle. "I promise, if I am here, I will protect you with my life. I just pray that nothing happens while I am away."

"Away?" Serenity went deathly pale and jumped from his grasp. "What are you talking about? You never said anything about leaving!"

Vegeta was touched by her cry and came close to her. "I must or my race shall be destroyed. An old enemy has resurfaced and right now the other Saiya-jins are fighting and losing. A leader must fight beside his soldiers."

Pain and loneliness were in her throat and all Serneity could do was stare at Vegeta as he was saying good-bye to her; just like in her visions. "Then go. It's just that..."

"What Serenity?" he reached out to hold her, but faster than the wind, she was gone, crying enough tears to feel the sea of Serenity for years to come. "Damn!"

He walked into the castle, knowing what he had to do and say. Selinity's guards had long since returned to their home worlds, no longer concerned about Vegeta wanting to conquer or destroy Lunaria. The King entered without knocking, finding her sitting with a far off expression and never hearing someone approach. "Does everyone day dream around here?"

Selinity blinked and smiled at Vegeta with worry deep in her brow. In the month that Vegeta and his commrades had been present, she had learned to trust them as much as her daughter, but still did not believe in the ways of war. However, she realized that some cultures had no choice, because they would perish or be placed into eternal slavery by their enemies. "Did you need something King Vegeta?"

"In two days time I will be leaving for the battle grounds. If I am successful, I shall return."

"I feel the heavy burdens of your heart and the pain that surrounds my daughter. Did something happen?"

"She took my news badly and never gave me a chance to finish what I had to say."

"Vegeta, I've often wondered and now I must ask; what are you're intentions with Serenity? She has an innocent heart and lacks in the knowledge of love and it's pain."

"I wish to have her as my mate upon my return. General Turn and Captain Pars, despite my objection have already done so."

Selinity's eyes widened, "A saiya-jin king hasn't accepted a mate in over two thousand years."

Vegeta smirked, "You've been studying."

"Why now, after all this time? Would a woman of your own race not suit you better?"

"Does it matter if she's a Saiya-jin or not? She never questions what I ask and gives me complete trust. Serenity may be naive, but her heart reflects in her eyes and actions. No other woman would give me the fierce loyalty that I have witnessed in your daughter, nor shall there be again." He sighed and ran his fingers through his thick hair, "Normally, royalty has their children through breeding and the labs, which I have already insured. My son should be a month old now and I will take him upon my return to Vegeta-sai. General Turn has done the same and his son is about two."

"Saiya-jins rarely bond because of the danger if one should meet their end. It is so powerful, that the other mate will shortly follow in death if the other is killed."

"Is Serenity aware of this?"

"She knows and has asked several questions about it, but what she doesn't know is that I'm willing to break all rules and change the laws of my planet for her. She will become the first Queen of Vegeta-sai in two thousand years. Finally, I've come to tell you why I came to Lunaria a month ago, but I was distracted by a certain daughter of yours."

"Name it Vegeta and I will try everything in my power to make it happen."

"I want an alliance between our two races."

"Why?"

"You need the alliance, especially with the enemy about to attack. There is a potential power here that could benefit us both in the future. I know your views of peace, but even your daughter knows this shall not last."

"What?"

"When was the last time you talked to your daughter as an equal and listened to what she had to say? Everyone underestimates that woman and it will be to the destruction of her enemies."

Queen Selinity was troubled by his words and realized that he was right, she had treated her daughter like a child, forgetting that she was now a grown woman with thoughts and feelings. "I give you my blessings, Vegeta and may your journey be safe."

Vegeta nodded and headed towards the door, "I will have the papers ready in the morning."

"King Vegeta, before you leave, tell her how you feel."

* * *

Serenity rested her head against the cool tile, the tears flowing freely as she sobbed. The public baths were empty, but to hide from the occassional servant, she withdrew into a private facility for royalty only. Normally her friends would be present as well, but all were attending their own duties and were unaware of the pain in their princess's heart. The water was heavily scented with several oils, but they held no comfort for the grief stricken woman.

'It hurts! I never thought him leaving would feel like a dull knife twisting in my soul! Vegeta... If you go we die, but to deny your place in battle will destroy your entire race! What do I do?' Serenity remembered a conversation, about choosing between the ones you love and the enemy. But how do you choose between the person that you love and a kingdom that was doomed from the beginning?

She thought she had heard the sounds of a door opening, but paid no heed to anyone coming for a bath. In the private baths, none may enter and she buried her head against her knees, wanting to sink below the warm waters and disappear from reality. A breeze brushed past her cheek and she looked up startled, but saw nothing except an empty room.

Sighing, she sank deeper into the warmth and leaned her head back, hoping for a few moments to forget her sorrow and fears. She shivered and again saw nothing. Standing up, she started to reach for her robe when a hand trapped it against the cool surface of the wall. "Vegeta?" she gasped.

He smiled and softly brushed a damp curl from her brow. "You were crying," he accused, letting his thumbs brush the crystal liquid away. "I promise to return."

"Are the public baths not to your liking, Vegeta? I'll get more hot water."

He looked back to the double doors, knowing their would be several servants willing to massage heavily scented oils into his muscles and wash his hair with a shampoo that always smelled of lilies and summer. The waters were said to come from the seas of Neptune, heated by an unknown source. He had a feeling that Selinity was responsible, but he would ask her when there was more time. "Why can I not be here?"

"This area if for royalty only, in times when we want privacy from all the people and noise."

"Am I not royalty?" he whispered, tracing the smoothness of her skin.

Serenity shivered and sank into the hot water. "Do you want me to call for the servants?"

"They are not fit to touch me; however, I can recall a certain princess that promised to ensure that every one of my needs are met."

Her eyes clouded in confusion, "Have I negelected you? I didn't mean to and promise to..."

He gently laid a finger across her lips and pulled back. Raising his hands above his head, he yanked off his shirt and tossed it across the room. Close behind were his pants and then trousers, leaving Serenity staring at him with curiosity and wonder.

Vegeta trembled at her innocent gaze, wanting to fold her in his embrace and never allow her to leave them. "I apologize if I upset you earlier. Maybe I should have told you sooner, but I wanted to be with you a little while longer. Lunaria is like a dream and for the first time I didn't have to look over my shoulder for someone to stab me in the back or poison my food."

He stepped into the water, letting the ripples carress his muscled chest. Vegeta wondered if he was doing the right thing, but one touch of her smooth flesh and he was spell bound. "How do you feel about me?" He asked softly, afraid of her answer, but needing it desparately.

"You're my best friend and I feel I can tell you anything. Maybe you are a fighter, but you've shown me a side that's caring and protective."

"Is that all I am to you?" His lips were dangerously close, yet she didn't pull away or try to run. "Am I not more than a friend to you? Do all your friends kiss you?"

The blood rushed to her face and ears, her heart beating heavily against her chest. "I know that I hate being separated from you, but these feelings are new to me. Vegeta, what if I'm not what you want? I'm not a..."

"It doesn't matter," he purred, licking her trembling lips with his tongue. "The thing I want most is for you to smile and laugh before I leave, a true smile that reached your eyes and heart."

Serenity reached for more of his kiss, but he tilted his head aside and moved towards her neck, giving delicate and sharp nibbles. A part of her mind wondered if one of the girls would walk in on them, but she pushed the thought aside and pressed herself closer to his warmth, instinctively wanting something she had no words for. Every kiss was like honey, luring her with it's fragrant smell and sweetness.

"Until I leave, I want you to remain with me."

"Even at night?" she asked, feeling slightly dizzy.

"That is my desire," he commanded gently, entertwining his hands into her thick hair. "Will you honor my request little princess?"

"Anything you desire, if it's within my power, I shall give it to you."

"I desire you, more than just a friend, but as my soul mate. If you deny me, then I will forever leave this place and you in peace."

"Soul mate? I thought that the royal family didn't..."

"I'm changing that law. Please Serenity, I need to know before I leave for battle; will you be my mate, wife and Queen of Vegeta-sai upon my return."

New tears sprang to her eyes and she gently cupped the King's face in her small hands. "My dear friend, even if I weren't queen of your planet, I would gladly give what you seek. My soul aches when you're away, even if it's only for a moment. Through death, I shall be yours if that is your desire; I love you."

"Serenity?" He felt as if she were hiding something from him again, but she silenced his fears with a kiss, teasing his lips with small bites. Wrapping his arms around her body, he gave into the passion of his heart, never wanting to stop.

Pushing her back, he braced his hands against the warm suface of the wall and gave Serenity no room to move. He began a slow trail on her forehead, working himself down to her nose, chin, ear and slowed at the nape of her neck. Vegeta could still smell the scent of lilies, the aroma driving him insane as it intensified.

Serenity moaned and closed her eyes, reveling in the sensations he was creating throughout her body. Never had anything felt so warm and when she looked into his eyes, she couldn't help but wonder if everything would be right as he promised. His hands were strong and gentle, exploring the curves of her youthful body, glistening from the steam of the bath she was in.

Following his example, her hands traced the curve of his spine, hearing him growl and purr against her neck. Her reward was sharp bites, making her yelp and wither closer against him. Reaching his tail, she hesitated, remembering the last time she had touched it. Ruffling the fir with the tips of her fingers, his response was a cry of surprise and pleasure, the black of his eyes clouding with desire. Each stroke was kindling the fire within and it was all he could not to collapse against her or in the water. "Sere...nity."

She smiled and pinched the tip, almost laughing when he moaned. "Do you want me to stop?" she whispered.

Serenity's eyes went wide at the touch of fingers on her thighs, slowly weaving small circles until they were on a spot that sent her screaming over the edge, clinging to his shoulders as if death were upon her. Vegeta gave her a moment to calm down, but he wasn't finished as he began his trail again and claimed a heaving breast in his eager mouth, suckling and biting at her pert nipples.

Until he was satisfied that neither had been neglected, Vegeta moved to her belly button, to her inner thigh, and felt the heat in her body rise. Her breath was in small gasps and knew if he let go she would sink under the water. With an evil smirk, he hefted her up and wrapped her knees around his shoulder, pinning her back against the wall and supporting her weight with his hands.

Serenity didn't know what to expect when her back arched, the feel of his tongue in the most sacred place of womanhood sending her in a wild frenzing. Every time the pressure would build, he stopped, refusing to listen to her pleas. Vegeta wanted her and slowly lowered her, wrapping her legs around his back and holding her bottom suspended slightly off the water. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing their lips together once more. Serenity could feel something hard pressing against her and pushing up, but never had time to ask when he broke through a barrier that made her his for the first time. A tear streaked down her cheek and he brushed it away with the tip of his thumb. "The pain will pass," he comforted, moving with small thrusts. After a few minutes, she was moaning, wanting more of the Saiya-jin King.

No longer able to hold back against his instinctive nature, Vegeta struck with lightning reflexes and bit down on her delicate neck, drawing blood and a cry from his Lunarian. Quickly the pain subsided and he licked the red with his tongue, a loud purr vibrating through his chest. "Will you finish the bond, princess?"

For a moment she hesitated, recalling something that Mars and Jupiter had told her about their own mates. If she bound him to herself, it could destroy him. Yet, to deny his one wish, his only desire, would be a slower death. She loved him with all her heart and to know him even for a short time was better than to never know him at all.

His mouth was like the nectar of a flower, better than any magic that worked on the moon. Tiny hands glided into Vegeta's hair and massaged his scalp. It felt so right to be with Vegeta that being separated was so wrong. "Please, Serenity. I need, want, you to finish the bond. It would be a comfort to feel your presence in battle."

Unable to deny him, she bit down and shuddered at the loud roar escaping his lips. The reaction was explosive and they cried in unison, clutching each other tightly as they were hit with emotions and memories of their pasts. Vegeta had heard of the Saiya-jin bond, but nothing had ever prepared him for the experience he was now feeling with Serenity. Purity and love he held in his arms, more than he deserved, but he could and would never part with her. He delved deeper, finding the fighter hidden within her soul.

Serenity saw pride, courage, honor, and a fierceness of what the Saiya-jins were and are. There was no evil in Vegeta's heart. Her body ached for more, and Vegeta smiled with affection and love. For the second time that day, magical wings of rainbows spread from her back, enfolding the couple in a tight embrace. "They... are real!" he gasped, reaching out to touch them with a finger.

The princess shuddered, loving the sensation. Resting her hand against his chest, she looked deep into his eyes and saw everything that he was within them. "We too, have a way of bonding with a soul mate and you're the first in many long years for a lunarian to share this with. A silver warmth wrapped around his heart, easing the burdens of his past and future battles and when she pulled back, all he could feel was her presence.

Wrapped around her neck was a golden star necklace, and she gave it too him. "The light will continue to shine as long as I draw breath. When it dies, you will know that I have departed for another journey."

"No!" Holding her tightly against him, he buried his face into the curves of her neck, never wishing to let her go. "Nothing will happen; promise me!"

"Love me, Vegeta. That will make me smile again." Pulling slowly out of her, Vegeta continued to support her weight upon the rock and gave a quick thrust, watching and listening to her gasp and moan. The pace began slow, increasing until a sheen of sweat glistened their exhausted bodies. Crying out in unison, the room exploded in a light of gold and silver. When Serenity could see again, her eyes widened at the wings carressing her own.

Golden fire scorched the rocks, creating a wind that melted the doors shut and hotter than the fires of Mars, and left their skin unblimished. "You have wings too?" she asked.

"Impossible..." he stammered, too tired to question the wings. Moving to a dry surface, he curled around her, the last to fall into a deep sleep. When he awoke, the wings were gone and Serenity was smiling against his chest. He didn't have the heart to disturb her and gently wrapped her in a towel before he disappeared.

* * *

Vegeta looked around, but Serenity showed no signs of appearing. Stepping onto the space craft, he waited for Turn and Pars to say good-bye to their mates. He sighed and started to close the doors; "Vegeta, wait!"

Jumping down, he threw his arms around the moon princess and closed his eyes. "You came."

"I didn't want to see you leave, but it would be..." Not wanting to say to much, she kissed him one last time and fled, tears streaking down her pale face. It would be a very long time before he could see or hold her again, but the next she would be his queen.

She was careful to hide her feelings and thoughts from Vegeta, knowing that their double bond would cause him to stay. "I'll be back for her," he promised to Queen Selinity.

"Good luck, your majesty." Turn and Pars had convinced Mars and Jupiter to live with them on Vegeta-sai after the war was over. The two princeses stood beside the queen, crying silently as the ship vanished to the stars. "Mars, Jupiter, do not weep. They shall return as promised."

"I wish that were true, but our fates have already been decided. The last days of the alliance are at hand," Mars predicted. Saying nothing more, she vanished in the shadows of the castle, her long, black hair flowing behind her like the wings of a raven.

"Jupiter, what did she mean?"

"I don't know, that's the first time she's ever said anything like that. She has been quieter though, a lot like Serenity."

'Do they see something that I cannot?'


	9. Destruction

Destruction

* * *

 **Present (Time Gates)**

They had seen everything up to the departure of King Vegeta from Lunaria, but Kakarot still had a lot of questions and a nagging feeling that there was more that Pluto was trying to keep hidden from him. "Come," she said, opening another portal. "We have to find them."

"They're not on Earth," he said.

"You don't know that! Grabbing his arm, she tried to pull him through, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and tossed her staff into the darkness. "Kakarot! We can't stay here!"

"We are staying until you show me everything."

"But..."

Kakarot's eyes flashed and he turned his head back to the time mirrors. "You're afraid of what I might see, aren't you? The warrior on your home planet, that was myself."

"Kakarot..." She never remembered him being so strong, or angry as he moved them closer and touched the liquid pools. Suddenly she sighed, knowing the truth was inevitable, but could he forgive the past? "Are you remembering anything?"

"I've had dreams, but none of them ever made since. Do you know a woman with a glaive in her hands, wearing a purplish-black skirt?"

"Sailor Saturn, the death senshi?"

"She destroyed everything," he growled, his entire body trembling with rage.

"Kakarot, no!" Pluto squeezed her eyes shut, tears streaming down her face. "There's so much you don't understand, but you musn't blame Saturn for what she had to do. If it weren't for the three outer senshi, Uranus, Neptune and myself, she would have remained in a dormant state for several more centuries."

Startled, "You... Why?"

"Watch."

* * *

Silver Alliance

The warrior stretched, expecting to see the princess sleeping beside him. Bolting awake, his hand reached out to the empty sheets and he looked around, hoping to see her in the shower or coming in the door. "Where is she?"

Searching every room in the castle, he finally found her staring at the stars, her long green hair floating behind her with the icy winds. Hearing footsteps, she turned. "Kakarot..." Her eyes were distant and in her hands she held a staff that glistened with the few rays of sunlight that could reach the small planet.

"Why do you isolate yourself so much?"

"That is my fate, as the daughter of Chronos."

Walking up, "It doesn't have to be. Come back with me to Vegeta-sai and you'll never be alone again."

Her expression softened, but stepped away when he began to reach for her. "Would you abandon your King if he asked you to fight with him?"

"No."

"Then you understand that I can never leave here, that my destiny lies elsewhere."

"But..."

Her face was sad, but serene as she gazed deep into his eyes. "You should have left for Lunaria, Kakarot."

"Why? Has something happened to King Vegeta?"

"He left this morning."

"Wha... To where?"

"To battle the Ice-jins. Did he not tell you?"

"No. I lost contact with Turn and Pars two weeks ago. What's going on Pluto?"

"Kakarot..." Slowly she raised on her toes and touched his startled lips with passion and regret. "I cannot stay..."

"Wait!" He grabbed her arm, "Don't leave!"

"I must!"

"No!" he shouted in defiance. Trapping her wrists against her sides, Kakarot moved against her back, his breath hot against the nape of her neck. "Please," he whispered, "Stay with me."

Pluto shivered, not from the cold, but from the sensations he left with each touch. She wanted nothing more than do as he asked and closed her eyes as he pulled her closer. Without realizing it, she had tilted her head, allowing him better access. Purring loudly, Kakarot clamped down, holding her tight as she struggled weakly to pull away.

Her body was on fire and the images slamming into her almost made her collapse, but soon he was softly licking the blood from her pale skin, a smile on his lips. Whirling around, she crushed their mouths together, tears streaming down her face before she broke away and ran. "I'm sorry!" she yelled, disappearing.

Confused, Kakarot remained outside, wondering about the mysterious princess and why his King had forgotten to return for him. "My place is with them in battle," he sighed.

* * *

Venus was sitting in the gardens, her chin resting in the palm of her hands. "Why am I the only one without a mate or a husband?" Picking a tulip, she twirled it in small circles and was about to let it fall when a hand rested upon her shoulder.

Startled, she glanced up and squealed in suprise. "Yaten! When did you get here? I thought you were fighting in a war?"

"It doesn't matter," he softly stated, sitting beside her. "What's my favorite princess thinking about and where are your friends?"

"Serenity's locked in her room and won't come out, Jupiter and Mars have been crying all week and Mercury is no where to be found."

"What happened?"

"King Vegeta of the Saiya-jins stopped on Lunaria two months ago and left last week."

"A Saiya-jin; here? Why didn't Selinity ask the star lights for help?"

"They didn't come to attack us, Yaten. Actually, Vegeta formed alliance with the Queen and said he would return after his battle with the Ice-jins."

"For what?"

"He's chosen Serenity to be the queen of Vegeta-sai."

"Are you crazy? How could the queen allow her daughter to marry a savage?"

Venus glared at him and started to stand. "You know nothing of what you speak," she growled. "The Saiya-jins may not have a pretty past, but they had pride and honor while they stayed here. I just wish I knew how to help Serenity. She's slowly pulling away from us; she won't even talk to Endymion anymore."

"I apologize, princess." Pulling her back down, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm tired and mistrustful of people I don't know."

"The girls have missed you. Is Taiki and Seiya here too?"

"Only the girls? Do you not miss me, Venus?"

"Of course I do!"

Yaten smiled, "You call yourself the senshi of love, yet you're blind to the feeling that sits right under your very nose."

"Huh? What are you talking about? I don't see anyone..." She looked over his shoulder, seeing nothing except for a garden of flowers. "Did you find a wife?"

"Yes."

Venus didn't know why she felt upset, but pretended to smile. "I'm happy for..."

She gasped, not expecting Yaten to suddenly silence her with a soul searing kiss. Not until she was speechless, did he relent. "I've loved you since the first moment I saw you. Will you be my wife, Princess of Venus, daughter of Aphrodite?"

Gaping, she nodded, still too stunned to respond verbally. Offering his hand, he helped her to stand and walked into the castle. "Let's see about getting Serenity out of her room, shall we?"

"Good-luck!"

* * *

Endymion was sitting in his future wife's room, silently watching the Earth spin from a window. 'I've failed.' Upon his return to Lunaria, he had discovered Serenity locked away from the world, but he was no better as Mercury tried to comfort the darkness that had shrouded his soul.

Mercury had noticed the change in Endymion; he never smiled nor laughed and dark circles had appeared under his once bright and youthful eyes. In a few days, he had gone from the age of 21 to 60, never speaking of why he returned shortly after leaving to Earth.

"Endymion?" she asked, reaching for his hands.

His grip tightened and he almost told her. Choking back the anguish, he brushed a tendril of blue from her face and left. "I need time, Mercury."

He didn't know where he was going, not until he stopped in front of a door that was beginning to collect dust. Knocking, he waited for an answer, but received only silence. "Serenity, please open up! I thought we were best friends? Quit hiding and talk to me!" He could feel the wave of depression, heavier than his own. Sighing, he decided to try a more direct approach, knowing the moon princess shouldn't be left alone for much longer.

Walking outside the castle, he found the window that belonged to Serenity and began to climb the vine covered wall. Reaching the top, he jumped to the floor, startling the woman gazing into the stars. Covering her mouth before Serenity had time to scream, "If you don't want a room full of guards, then don't give me a way."

She nodded and Endymion slowly took his hand away and studied his closest friend. Her eyes and hair were now silver, the laughter vanished from the once happy and vibrant girl. This was not the princess he had known since birth, but a shadow of someone that had accepted her fate. "Why did you come here? Please leave."

"Unless you plan on having me thrown in the dungeoun, then you're stuck with me. Dammit Serenity, you were never meant to be alone! Where is the loving and happy girl that I use to know. I, more than anyone, needed her smile; it's the only thing I have left to remember anymore. Are you now my enemy along with Earth?"

Serenity understood and pulled the shaking prince into her arms. "Earth has fallen." He nodded and for the first time, he began to sob long and hard, feeling the comforting fingers of his best friend run through his ebony hair.

"It's all gone! Dammit, there were bodies everywhere and I can't find the guardian of Elysion, Helios."

"The priest of Earth? But he's the last defense of the planet!"

Endymion was defeated and Serenity had no words for him. "You are welcome on Lunaria as long as it stands."

"Serenity?" She shook her head sadly, refusing to tell him her darkest secrets. The future was quickly approaching, one she alone could see with clarity and acceptance.

Throughout the night, he remained close to her, his sleep uneasy as she continued to stare at the distant stars. Suddenly, the misery left her, replaced with a blinding anger that shook the foundations of the planet and the castle. Peace was for the weak, allowing the hatred and the will to fight consume her pure heart. The evil was coming and they could no longer afford to be pacif. How many innocent people had to die like the planet Earth?

Silver, tinged with a pink hue, glowed around her body. No longer would she be kind and forgiving, but prideful of who and what she would be in her last days. Beryl would die, mercy was for the weak. "I will have my vengence, if not now, in the future when I am stronger."

* * *

A month passed and everyone noticed the change in the princess, her silver eyes trembling with rage. Her mother was hosting another of her stupid dances, oblivious to the death sitting on her front door step. Endymion had often woken in the night, screaming and trembling in Mercury's arms. The past would never leave him and he would forever remember the sights that greeted him upon his return home.

Selinity feared the dark thoughts of her daughter, but Serenity said little and avoided all lectures about peace and how important it was. 'What good is peace when everyone is dead? So many lives, so many souls! I can hear and feel their pain!' Fists clenched into tight balls, blood dripping onto the tiled floor.

The audience hushed, watching the silver light build with the princess's fury. 'All those innocent people; women, children, husbands; they're all dead! For what!'

A soft hand touched her face, breaking her thoughts. Silver eyes regarded her sadly, trying to understand the change in her daughter. "Why do you shut me out, Serenity?"

"Some of us grew up and took the blinders away from our eyes. How can you not see what's coming?" She didn't know how much longer she could hide her thoughts from Vegeta, her emotions and heart aching for a release. 'Oh Vegeta, please forgive me.'

Queen Selinity sighed, "Serenity, everything will be resolved..."

"How were you planning to do that; more peace talks? Look at the Earth mother! Everything and one is destroyed, except for the battered soul of a prince barely able to cope with his nightmares! How can you tell me everything will be alright, can you give back what was taken from Endymion, what will be taken from all of us? You will see, but only when you have lost everything."

Selinity was hurt and watched her daughter leave the silent crowd, their hearts afraid of the horrible future the princess had preticted. 'What happened to my daughter?'

'She died and soon I will join her.' The queen paled and watched the last shadows of Serenity disappear.

* * *

Yaten found her in the armory, the weapons rusted and worn from the lack of use. "You'll never change their minds, Serenity."

"Are you blind like the rest of them?" she growled, wanting to be left alone.

"You know better than that. I haven't been fighting for the past ten years, to not see what's happening. The question is, what are you going to do to stop it?"

"Fight and die; there is no other way. I'm only sorry that Vegeta will be dragged down with me, but he knew what would happen if he bonded with me and if something should happen."

"Do you love him?"

"More with each passing moment and I will always cherish what little time we had together. Do you think we'll see each other when we die?"

"It's possible."

Serenity sighed, "Thank you, Yaten."

"You're not alone, Princess. You still have friends that will fight if you asked them too."

"I know."

"You're not going to, are you?"

"They deserve what happiness they have left."

Yaten hugged the princess and left her alone to think. Walking through the halls, she found Endymion sitting in a corner shivering from the cold. "Endymion?"

"She's coming, I can feel her."

"You will not face her alone."

Startled, he studied her face for long moments and hissed. "No! You can't! She'll kill you!"

"All the more reason I plan on fighting." Before he could protest further, Artemis and Luna ran through the castle screaming in terror; "We're under attack, we're under attack! Grab what weapons you can and defend yourselves!"

Endymion and Serenity's eyes met, a promise being shared between them. They would die protecting each other; that was their last remaining wish. Taking his sword, he offered his hand to the princess and together they rushed to meet their fates.

* * *

Death was everywhere, Endymion and Serenity were back to back, blood and tears mingled together as they heaved with exhaustion. They were the last, the senshi dead from a fatal attack by a shadow warrior. "How many have we killed?" he gasped, his shoulders moving up and down with his heavy breaths.

"I lost count after five hundred."

"Serenity, no matter what happens, I wanted you to know that I will always remember you making a last stand today. Vegeta taught you how to fight, didn't he?"

"Yes. I owe him everything, but I failed to save my friends."

"You tried."

"Trying isn't enough. Endymion, promise that if we ever get a second chance, that we'll kill her together."

Nodding, they screamed in unison, rushing the massing army trying to kill them. The monsters were confused by the insanity of the Lunarian and Human, their swords slicing through the ranks as if they were paper. Death no longer mattered to them, they had accepted it and were rushing to meet the leader; Queen Beryl.

"I can always use two people like yourselves. Join me or die!"

Endymion sneered, "Why would I join a whore, especially with a bad hair day? You disgust me and not even the threat of hell would force me to join you!"

"How dare you?" she screamed.

He covered his head from the oncoming blow, but when he opened his eyes, he found himself on the ground and covered with Serenity on top of him. "No," he groaned in horror. "Serenity, why did you do that?"

The light was gone from her eyes and she grasped his gloved hand with her blood coated ones, a true smile on her face. "I... did it... I saved... your... life... Did I do... good?" She coughed, blood spitting on to her ball gown, but she didn't seem to care as she rested her tired head against the white of his tattered shirt.

"You meatball head! What about Vegeta? He can't live without you! Don't leave me alone, Serenity!" he cried, tears hitting her pale face.

"I'm... so.. ..." Her last dying thoughts were of Vegeta, telling him her love. 'I love you with all my heart and my last dying memories.'

Her grip relaxed and closed her eyes for the last time, her spirit departing. "Serenity..." Endymion called, shaking her torn body. "Serenity! Don't leave me!"

Bowing his head, he clutched her tightly against him, awaiting the last blow as it sped towards his heart. This was the way Selinity had found them, their bodies lifeless and together. All of Lunaria was destroyed and Serenity's last words came back to haunt her; 'Only when you have lost everything will you understand.'

Looking at the wand in her hands, she lifted it into the sky, ignoring the pleas of her guardians. "MOON COSMIC POWER! Send Serenity, her court, friends and loved ones to another future."

Beryl screamed, watching her armies fall and disappear. Selinity collapsed to the ground, Luna and Artmeis at her side. "It won't be long before Vegeta, Turn and Pars die. Please, you must find them again if the enemy should awaken. Tell my daughter... that I'm sorry about not seeing..."

A tear spilled on to the ground and the crystal vanished.

* * *

Vegeta, Turn and Pars were battling side-by-side, their strength and energy low. The Ice-jins were a powerful enemy, but both had lost a lot of soldiers. Bruised, battered and tired, the three wondered if the battle was going to end or if they were to ever see their mates again?

The King loved a good fight, but he needed more energy if he was going to survive and keep his promise to Serenity. Suddenly, all the color drained from his face and he looked towards the heavens. 'Vegeta, I love you with all my heart and my last dying breath.' He could tell by the expression of his two companions that the same fate had befallen Mars and Jupiter.

Turn and Pars sank to their knees in despair, not knowing how to respond. The only one that had not sank in defeat, started to scream in a blinding rage; "That stupid bitch! I'll hunt her down and tear her limb from limb! How dare she touch what belongs to me!"

"What are you talking about monkey? That last boo boo must have knocked a screw loose." Vegeta ignored the taunts of the Ice-jins, tapping into a well of energy that had remained dormant until now.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Vegeta screamed in agony. "SERENITY! DON'T LEAVE ME!" The sky turned black, lighting bolted across the sky, rocks rose into the air, mountains were leveled and new ones were created. A power that Vegeta was not aware of, came in reach and he grabbed it and let it go around him. A golden light flashed around him as he changed into something that caused both armies to freeze in terror and awe. Even Turn and Pars had never seen anything like this before. Worse, Vegeta was still powering up. His hair went almost white, then it grew to his feet.

Something the Saiya-jins had been hoping for, came into the sky and the clouds disappeared to reveal a full moon. Vegeta allowed himself to be taken by its affects and began to transform, a creature more terrfying than the black Oozuru towering above the two remaining armies. His fur was a bright gold and continued to pulse with his increasing power, going into the final stage as a Red Oozuru that cracked the entire planet. "RWAAAARRRRRRRRRR!" All the Ice-jins focused their powers on Vegeta; hoping that they would be able to destroy him, but it was to no avail and the dismay of the enemy. The power didn't even come close to touching him as he scourched the ground around him and insanity shining brightly in his once, black eyes.

Those still left on Vegeta-sai saw an image of the ape and were in awe of the power that was being displayed. General Turn and Captain Pars knew that they were going to die, but smiled at their leader with pride. Nodding, they accepted their fates, hoping to be with their mates once more.

A few Ice-jins that were orbiting the planet, watched as the planet exploding, killing everyone on it. King Ice, the grandfather of King Cold, vowed that the Saiya-jins would pay for this destruction. Maybe not now, but one day when they became powerful enough to make every creature in the universe tremble.

A legend was born on the planet Vegeta-sai and the son of Vegeta was told that one day another Saiya-jin would arise to once again become the legendary Super Saiya-jin.

* * *

Kakarot searched desparately for Pluto, but found the castle in chaos. Suddenly, he looked to the sky, a bright flash appearing above the planets. A beautiful woman, wearing a purplish-black fuku, dropped her glaive. That was the last he remembered, the dying pleas of the people around him and the destruction of the silver alliance.

* * *

Pluto, now at the time gates, watched the fall of everything and screamed in pain. The mark on her neck burned and she felt as if her heart had been shattered. A flash of gold appeared before her, landing in the palm of her hand. It was a golden crystal that none had never seen before. Fighting the agony, "What?"

The golden crystal flashed, transforming into a winged unicorn that stood twelve feet tall with long wings, mane and tail of red and black flame. Pluto stepped away from the heat; not even Mars was this hot. "I have a request Time Guardian. You're road is long and lonely, but it will not last forever. In time your pain will cease, but only if I am rejoined with the chosen one in the future. Until then, I must be hidden, or I could destroy my other half."

"Who is the other half?"

"Hope, the silver one. I have chosen who will keep me until Vegeta re-awakens, but his life will be filled with hatred for many years."

"Who or what are you?"

"The strength and pride of Hope. I am Courage, when all have fallen and grown afraid. I am the remains, the strength of the Saiya-jins' power. If I were destroyed, then the true power of the Saiya-jins shall vanish." Courage faded away, vanishing to the future and fusing with the Prince of Earth.


	10. Memories Return

Memories Return

* * *

Pluto was terrified, watching the expressions of Kakarot change from surprise, anguish and then pure anger. He had the ability to crush her and she could do nothing to stop him. "Kakarot, please let go."

"You left..." he snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Did you know..."

"I couldn't say anything!" she cried, trying to break free.

"Why? Everyone died and you knew it was coming! I could have helped stop it!"

"No! Serenity had to lose that battle or she wouldn't have become strong enough for the one that's coming now!"

"I looked everywhere for you! Then that woman appeared in the sky and my last thoughts were of you dying the same fate. You were alive the entire time!"

"I wish I had died!" she screamed, hating the surpressed memories. "Damn your mark, Kakarot! A thousand years may have passed for you since that day, but here I'm much older and younger than I appear to be. I can move from the past, present and to the future and I stay depending on how long I'm needed. I can be close to five thousand years old and I've never forgotten that day, never! I'm bound to my responsibility; why the hell couldn't you leave me alone!"

"Because I loved you!" Kakarot shouted back, "I still love you, even if you push me away. You were mine then and you are now! Don't ever forget that!" he snapped, vanishing away from the time guardian. Sinking to her knees, she wept, devastated by Kakarot's grief and sense of betrayal.

'I loved you too...'

* * *

Dende and Piccolo were still watching the events on Earth when they both looked behind them in surprise. A woman with a tall man beside her, nodded to the earth guardian and smiled. "Watch over them until they awaken. If anyone is to see them, allow only Kakarot and Endymion."

With a flash of silver and green, the bodies of Serenity and Vegeta floated in front of Dende and Piccolo, their eyes closed in a peaceful sleep, a tail wrapped tightly around the woman's waist. Her hair was a silver carpet found around her and Vegeta's ki signature had changed. "Who are you?" Dende asked in awe.

"I am the past, fullfilling my last mission. The future now lies in their hands; if they should fail then everything will cease to exist. There will be no life or death in this situation; there will be a black void." The two figures vanished and the bodies continued to float as if in a suspended animation.

"What do we do, Piccolo?"

"Find Kakarot and this Endymion person she mentioned."

* * *

Mamoru combed his fingers through his hair in frustration. They had been searching for two weeks and no signs had been seen of Vegeta or Usagi. 'I was suppose to protect her!' He nearly jumped through the roof when Kakarot suddenly appeared in front of him, his aura spiking up and down dangerously.

"Let's go," he growled.

Not wanting to anger the man further, he followed him out of his apartment. "Where are we going?"

"To look for Serenity and Vegeta."

"How do you know about her real name?"

Kakarot gave him a long stare before answering, "I was wrong about you. I have only one question, did you keep your promise to Serenity and destroy Beryl?"

"We did, but at a terrible price." Endymion was shamed with guilt and tried to block out the past. "All I've ever caused her was pain."

"No, you were there when she had no one else."

"I don't understand."

"You will."

Kakarot was trying to think of where Serenity and Vegeta could be when Piccolo suddenly dropped in front of them, glancing at Endymion when he jumped back in surprise and fear. "Kakarot, you're needed on Dende's lookout."

"Why?"

"Vegeta and a girl I've never seen just appeared, and we can't wake them. Even if we could, a woman said that only a person named Endymion and yourself are to see them."

"Why just us and not the others?" Mamoru asked, losing his fear of the youma looking creature. "Who and what are you?"

"We'll worry about it later. Grab my shoulder, both of you." Doing as he commanded, they disappeared and reappeared in front of Dende, his expression troubled as he kept a steady watch over the two people.

"Serenity," Mamoru gasped, going towards her when Kakarot grabbed his arm and yanked him back. "What are you doing?"

"If you value your life, approach them cautiously. Vegeta is not aware that you died with her in battle."

"What are you talking about? Serenity never..." He paused, doubting his memories of the alliance. "Did she?"

"Vegeta personally trained her, but he was a different person and Saiya-jin then."

Images drifted through the prince's mind, times and places that he had long forgotten. "I remember," he gasped, all the color draining from his face. "It still hurts as if everything had happened yesterday. Will the same be for them? I don't want her to hurt anymore."

"I don't know. Their bond was extremely powerful, reaching beyond that of what a normal Saiya-jin would have created."

"Who are you? I don't remember you being on Lunaria."

"It doesn't matter where I was at, only that Vegeta is alive. I wonder what happened to Turn and Pars?"

Kneeling down beside Vegeta, Kakarot touched his shoulder, not wanting to startle him awake. Suddenly, Serenity and Vegeta lashed out violently, screaming in unison and striking out at everything.

Bolting awake, Serenity didn't know where she was at or the people around her and started to run. Before she could tumble off the edge, Endymion grabbed and crushed her to the ground. "No! Vegeta!"

"Serenity, stop! It's me, Endymion!"

He continued to call out her name, rocking her back and forth like he did when she was a little girl on the moon. Gradually she started to relax and almost started to fall asleep again. "Endymion... I remember..." She shuddered, clutching his silky tunic tightly between her fingers. "God, I don't want to remember..." she cried.

The past had finally taken its toll, giving her a chance to let out the fear and uncertainty she had hidden from everyone, including herself during her last months on Lunaria. "Why didn't she listen to us?" she sobbed brokenly.

Vegeta's cry cracked the look out, but Kakarot formed a shield around them and gritted his teeth in pain. He had seen the power the man had tapped into before dying, but never dreamed he would be witnessing or feeling it. 'Wow, I bet he could defeat me now.'

"SERENITY!" When Vegeta opened his eyes, they were rimmed with red, murder promised to anyone who stood in his path. "Where is she? Where is Beryl?" he snarled, sparks of electricty licking his skin.

Serenity started to go to him, but Endymion held her back. "Let go!"

"But..."

"He won't hurt me! He can't!" Reluctantly he dropped his hands, watching her pass through Kakarot's shieled as if it didn't exist. "Vegeta," she called to him through their mind link. "I'm right here."

A golden tail wrapped around her, a hand slowly moving through her hair to her sides. "You're alive," he whispered, losing all his anger. "I thought..." Vegeta was confused and crushed the shaken Lunarian to him. "Don't ever leave me again! Promise!"

"Never!"

Kakarot dropped to the ground in exhaustion, feeling as if he'd been fighting for several hours instead of a few minutes. Vegeta carefully studied his surroundings, growling at Endymion to stay away from his mate. "He saved my life, Vegeta. Please don't hate him. He was all I had left on Lunaria when it was finally destroyed."

"You died with her?" Vegeta asked. "Why didn't you tell me there was something coming?"

Serenity clung to him, trying to shut out the last moments. "I was so tired in the end, all I wanted was to put an end to all the needless hatred. Endymion was shattered beyond repair and I was weighed with grief. Everyday I saw my friends die, but I tried to save them anyway. I failed all of them, except Endymion when I threw him out of the way. My last thoughts were of you and how much I loved you."

Vegeta nodded to Kakarot and smiled. "I apologize for leaving you on Pluto, Kakarot."

"So am I," he growled, trying to hide his pain. "Dying with you would have been better than searching for needless emotions."

"You're the reason Pluto is so sad all the time!" Serenity realized.

"What are you talking about?"

"I noticed a mark on the side of her neck and occassionaly she would touch it with a painful expression on her face. Kakarot, I don't know what happened on her home planet, but Pluto did a lot of things for the greater good of everyone. She's ignored her own desires, even the chance at love, for us."

"You marked her?" Vegeta asked.

"I did."

"And she survived your death?" Vegeta mused with wonder.

Kakarot started to realize how much Pluto had suffered and he hadn't died once, but three times. "She should have trusted me."

"We all should have done things differently, Kakarot."

Serenity pulled away from her mate and gave Endymion a reassuring hug. "I can't undo the past my friend, but at least we kept our promise. Will you now marry the one you love?"

He nodded, a soft smile on his face. "Meatball head, can you still fight; like you did during that battle?"

She beamed with pride, "Is that an offer for a sparring match?"

"I'm just curious if you're stronger than Jupiter and Uranus?"

"Why the hell do you think I trained her?" Vegeta growled, "She's stronger than all those girls combined!"

"Speaking of the girls, I think we need to tell them what's going on."

Endymion groaned, "Everything? Your friends are going to kill me."

"Mars and Venus won't. Saturn and Neptune might be able to control Uranus, but just in case, I suggest you stay next to one of the Saiya-jins. Not even Jupiter is crazy enough to challenge them."

"Vegeta?"

"I don't know where they are, Kakarot."

"Who?" Serenity asked.

"His older brother, Turn and cousin Pars."

"Turn had a brother?"

Vegeta nodded. "We'll figure it out once we get everyone together."

* * *

Rei was on the border line of exhaustion and panic, the worry deep in her eyes. 'Where are you, princess? Why can't the fire tell me anything?'

"At your door if you'll open it." Startled, the priestess staggered to the screen, slid it open and almost fainted.

"Serenity?" She barely recognized the woman any longer, a soft silver glow radiating around her body and Vegeta's. "Where were you?"

"Can you call the others, Rei? I have a lot to say and don't feel like repeating it more than once if I have too."

Tapping her communicator, "I need everyone to report back to the temple!"

"Have you found something, Rei?" Seiya asked.

"Just get your stupid ass back here, Star Fighter, or I'll send the death senshi after you!"

"That would be fun!"

"No! I'm coming, just don't make her mad at me!"

Serenity giggled, but Vegeta and Kakarot were staring at Rei in confusion. Endymion was embarrassed and had a hand over his face. "Are those two ever going to grow up?"

"I doubt it," Rei growled. After she had recovered, she gave her friend a hug, and smiled at the furry tail around Serenity. "I'm safe to assume that you two are official."

Serenity nodded, smiling when Vegeta pulled her closer to himself. It would be a long time before he felt safe enough to leave her alone. Rei glanced at Endymion, searching for signs of distress or jealousy. "You're ok with this?"

Endymion shrugged, "Why shouldn't I be? Serenity was never mine to begin with and I swear, if people keep trying to set us up, I'm going to personally give them a beating with my sword hilt!"

"Sword? You don't have a..."

Endymion shimmered and standing in front of them was the man Serenity remembered, wearing his black armor trimmed with gold and a sword on the side of his right hip. "If what little I recall of the time I was with Beryl, I was much more powerful in this form."

Rei gulped and decided not to push the issue. She did remember and if it hadn't been for Serenity, he would have killed them. Vegeta's eyes widened and he turned to Kakarot, "Who's watching our brats!"

Kakarot flushed and vanished, re-appearing with two boys and a small girl in his arms, a cake held in each hand. "They were at Gohan's house."

"Good, but from now on they stay where I can keep an eye on them!"

"Dad! I'm ten years-old and don't need..."

"You could be fifty for all I care boy! Until you can pound me into the ground, I am to know the location of your where abouts and actions; do I make my self clear?"

Goten hid behind his father, terrified of the man that was glaring at his best friend. "Dad, is that Vegeta?"

Bra started to cry and Serenity gently took him from his arms, rocking her back and forth until she fell back asleep. Vegeta had an odd look in his eyes, a slow smile creeping on his face. "She likes you."

"I can't say the same for her mother. She may be a baby, but her mental comments are very snide and rude. I wonder where she gets that from?"

Vegeta coughed, but held his head and shoulders with pride. "She doesn't have a mother anymore, unless you're offering?"

The room quickly started to feel with the other senshi, each one looking at the odd scene with a confused expression. "Usagi, where have you been?" Seiya demanded, missing the glare from Vegeta.

"Sit down and I'll tell you." Serenity was thinking when her eyes fell on Yaten. "You never died on Lunaria, did you?"

"I was badly injured, but no."

"Lunaria? You were there when it fell?" Taiki asked.

Yaten nodded, his expression regretfull and sad. "That's why no one saw me for several years; I was still dealing with the guilt and loss."

"Usagi," Makoto asked, "Why is that man's arms around you?"

"Because he's been my mate for over a thousand years."

"What?" the room exclaimed.

"Where is Pluto?" Serenity asked, everyone present but the time guardian.

Uranus and Neptune frowned, but knew the woman had a reason for not appearing. "We'll fill her in, Serenity. Tell us what happened."

"I thought Endymion was your future husband," Seiya growled, glaring at the Earth prince.

"Sit down you idiot!" Uranus shouted, nearly breaking his arm as she yanked him to a sitting position. "Frankly, I'm relieved she's not with him! No other match would have worked except for King Vegeta, so back off!"

"You know?" Serenity asked.

"We received our memories nearly a month ago."

Taiki was thinking, "That's a Saiya-jin name, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Your mate is a savage," Seiya growled.

"Seiya, why don't you tell us what the real issue is!" Serenity commanded, a pink hue glowing around her. Enymion stepped back, remembering the last time she had been this angry. "If not Vegeta, then you would find fault with someone else!"

"How...?"

"Don't treat me like an idiot, Star Fighter! I am the daughter of Queen Selinity, and despite her faults, she did have one trait that made her very dangerous if she had chosen to be. Like her, I can read your thoughts like the pages of an open book. Only, I'm a lot better at it than her, because my mind isn't closed to war."

"Seiya, leave it alone. Prince Vegeta did do a lot of bad things," Yaten started, "but this is not the same person. If I remember correctly, he had signed an alliance agreement with Queen Selinity before he left."

"I don't remember you," Vegeta stated.

"I arrived shortly after your departure and was told that you had won Serenity's love and respect. Everyone on the planet knew she didn't love Endymion and the other way around, yet Selinity would have forced them to marry if she hadn't found someone else."

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Rei demanded. "Why can't we remember any of this, who are the Saiya-jins and why does the tall one look so familiar?"

Jupiter shuddered and smiled at Neptune when she gave her a hug. "I... don't want to... remember."

"I still don't trust them," Seiya said. "Thousands of people and plants were destroyed by his hands. Is the other one of his companions, Nappa or Raditz?"

Kakarot was close to killing him; Seiya had no right to attack the character of his king. His tail was bristiling with rage, but something stopped him and Vegeta when Serneity turned her cold silver eyes on them. "I will handle this!"

Walking up to Seiya, she looked deep into his eyes and soundly punched him into the next room without a second hesitation. Yaten and Taiki deeply cared for their brother, but knew better than to mess with the enraged Lunaria, watching the moon symbol come to life on her forehead. Painfully, Seiya staggered away from the debris, wiping blood from his lip. "Why did you do that?"

"What gives you the right to judge him, Seiya? The last time I recalled, Galaxia was the one who destroyed your home world. Yes, he may have killed a lot of innocent people, but you need to learn a few things first, because not even you have been through the hell he was born into!" Serenity didn't only show Seiya, but everyone in the room about Vegeta's life, including Piccolo and Kakarot who sank to their knees.

Shocked and horrified, they witnessed events that was beyond cruelty and torture. Vegeta was born into slavery and would have died that way if it hadn't been for the friend by his side. The prince was beaten, violated and degraded until all he felt was hatred. His race was weak and inferior, he was nothing but a monkey and had learned that the only way to survive the cruel world was to become that way. If he tried to disobey Frieza's orders, the consequences were inflicted by Frieza and Zarbon personally.

At the age of seven, Vegeta had closed his heart and mind to everyone, including Raditz and Nappa. He was terrified of what would happen if he dared to care about them or anything else. Not until his defeat at the hands of a third-class Saiya-jin, did he start to think that there might be something other than anger to fight for. Love and a sense of justice seemed to boost a Saiya-jins' power, but the real blow didn't come until the deaft by Frieza. He lost all his pride, honor and a reason to live.

The heart of the Saiya-jin prince had been defeated and had accepted the fact that he would never be as powerful as Kakarot, nor would he ever be able to rid himself of the horrors that haunted his every waking moment and dream. When he walked in on Bulma and Yamcha, all his hopes of happiness vanished and he fell into a sea of despair and loneliness so thick, that it was everything for him not to kill himself.

Jerking Seiya to his feet, Serenity growled. He was terrified, barely able to speak, but he made no attempts to free himself from her grasp. 'I thought she was a pacifist.'

"I have never and will never be a pacifist. Thoughts like that destroyed my mother and the entire silver alliance! As for Vegeta, you have no chance in hell of defeating him; however, at the risk of our friendship, you're more than welcome to try. I'm not going to stop you. You might want to know though, that this is King Vegeta, not an enslaved prince."

"The man I knew, had pride and power beyond imagining and never once, did he disgrace himself while on Lunaria. I don't blame him for the events of his second life. If anyone is at fault for what he has become, then Frieza is your enemy. What would Prince Vegeta have been if Frieza had not touched him? Like Galaxia, he was maniuplated. When given the chance to change, by a kind and innocent man, he did. Kakarot is none other than the Goku that saved our world from Cell while we were in the future dealing with the Doom Phantom. He was also, along with Vegeta, battling Majin Buu when we were fighting Chaos."

Serenity directed her attention to Yaten and Taiki, satisfied that they were a bit intimidated by her anger. "Do I need to give you the same lecture or do you have more sense than your brother?"

"No!" Yaten shouted for both of them, waving his hands in front of himself. Normally, he was the one to cause a lot of ruckus, but at the moment he found nothing funny with the situation at all. "If he's changed, then that's good enough for me."

"Besides," Taiki continued, "If what you say is true, then we owe him our thanks. The Ice-jins were on our borders and if it hadn't been for him the entire system would have been destroyed. As for savages, we were no better. We treated the sailor senshi of this planet badly, yet you forgave us without a second thought."

Seiya sighed, feeling like an ass. "I apologize. You're right Usagi, it was more than him being a Saiya-jin that bothered me. Deep down, I'm still attracted to you and had hoped that maybe you would break up with Mamoru and be with me."

Vegeta growled, but Kakarot gently held him back; "Let her handle this. This is kind of funny."

"How so? He's hitting on my mate!"

"That's why I find it so amusing. You trained her well; I never thought I would see a Lunarian defy ancient beliefs and fight her own battles."

"What are you talking about?"

"Pluto once told me that a warrior named Sailor Moon appeared five thousand years before the alliance was created and died. Ever since, the Lunarians have dedicated their lives to peace in her honor."

"Besides, if he hurts her, I'll be more than happy to tear him limb from limb."

"Seiya," Serenity sighed, "I told you in the beginning, there is no future for us. Besides, is it love that you feel or lust?"

He wanted to blurt out that he did love her, but found himself hesitating at the last second, the words on the tip of his tongue. "It's just well... you were the only person that understood who I was."

She gently smiled and released his collar. "Seiya, open your eyes to the real love that you seek. She's been under your nose the entire time. Stop chasing a dream and embrace the true thing."

Seiya walked towards the glaring Saiya-jins and flushed. "I don't know how to take back what I said, but I'll try to make it up to you in the future. All I have to say is, take care of her."

Serenity moved to her mate's side, feeling his arm wrap around her possessively. "I'm surprised, you took that rather well."

"Don't get use to it! I kill the next person that tries to lay a claim on you. I may not deserve you, but you're my Lunarian and I plan on keeping it that way."

Serenity blushed, "I'm sorry I never told you about my dreams."

"I know why you didn't. If I hadn't stopped the Ice-jins then, our race would have been destroyed sooner."

"Serenity," Rei interrupted, "This still doesn't explain why we can't remember any of this."

Vegeta tapped his chin, "Like Serenity and I, we didn't start to remember until we saw each other again. Even now, I think we're missing something important."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, nor am I ready to face it yet."

"Vegeta, if we were sent to the future, where is General Turn and Captain Pars?"

"No..." Jupiter groaned, burying her head deeper in Neptune's arm. Her body was violently shaking, tears soaking into the woman's uniform. "Make them stop! It hurts!"

Serenity quickly went to her friend and knelt beside her. "Mako? Talk to me, please."

"Sere, I was pregnant!"

"Wha..." Her eyes widened in horror and could only clutch onto the sobbing woman. "You were..."

"Pars was my mate, I remember! We were going to surprise Vegeta upon their return, but I never had the chance." Rei shook her head stubbornly, refusing to let the memories come. Kakarot glanced at her, but she growled at him to stay back.

Vegeta didn't know how to tell them, "If they were alive, they died on Vegeta-sai. Only seven of us survived the blast, but only Kakarot and I remain. Our children are half-saiyans, born from the humans of this world."

"That's not exactly true, your majesty." Startled, everyone made room for the soft light. Standing before them was Pluto, "Selinity did wish everyone to this time, including Turn and Pars. You will find them on the Ice-jin's homeworld, a place I can take you."

"The Ice-jins are still alive!" Vegeta snarled in hatred.

"Pluto, are you alright?"

"No, but it no longer matters." Her voice sounded tired and defeated. "This will be my last journey; after this I will vanish forever."

Vegeta heard Kakarot hiss in surprise and knew that the Saiya-jin wouldn't let her go without a fight. "Take us to them," he commanded.

"Wait," Kakarot said. "I think we'll need Piccolo, Gohan, Krillan, 18, Tien, Goten and Trunks as well."

"You mean we get to go," Goten and Trunks shouted happily.

Kakarot took Bra from Serenity's arms and quickly disappeared, returning several minutes later with three confused warriors. "We're ready to go, now."

"Go where?" Gohan asked.

"I thought you would like a second chance at the Ice-jins!" Kakarot laughed.

"Really?"

"I'm in!" Krillan shouted.

"Me too," Tien promised, cracking his fingers.

"King Vegeta, I have a gift, a promise to keep. Endymion, you must release the golden crystal and return it to the rightful owner."

"Let's do it!" Vegeta commanded. Glancing at his mate, not wanting to leave her behind, "Stay out of trouble until I return."

"What are you talking about? If my senshi are going, then their leader is following!"

"But..."

"If I stay, then Pluto isn't allowed to open the doors to that planet!"

"Absolutely not!" Vegeta roared. "You still have a lot of training to go through!"

"Have you forgotten something," she shouted back, "It was I who defeated Beryl! It wasn't the other girls, because they were dead! It was I who defeated the Doom Phantom, Pharoh 90, Galaxia and Chaos. There was no one else! Was it not you who said that I had to fight for what I believed in, for my friends and family?"

"Vegeta said that?" Krillan choked.

Serenity raised a silver crystal into the air and cried out; **"MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!"** A huge flash of light over took the room, lifting her body into the sky with rainbow color surrounding her. Wings, stretching ten feet long and with rainbow tips, grew from her back, a white body suit with a rainbow colored skirt, appeared and when the transformation was complete, everyone was now staring at a completely different person. Any compassion she might have had, was replaced with a battle-hardened warrior that made his body tremble. Her power was enormous, making Piccolo and everyone else wonder how they hadn't felt her before.

"I may not be a Saiya-jin or as powerful as you are King Vegeta, but I'm sure as hell not being left behind!"

"No!" Kakarot growled, stepping between the woman and Vegeta. "If you touch him, I'll kill you."

"Kakarot, you idiot! Get out of our way! She may be more powerful than a minute ago, but she's still Princess Serenity." Vegeta studied his mate. She was beautiful and perfection and he suddenly smiled with pride. "So be it, but if I think you can't hold your own, I'll knock you out and place you somewhere."

"You're Sailor Moon? You can't be the same girl that defeated Beryl."

"That's because I'm Eternal Moon now. There is another form, but that will never happen as long as I draw breath in this body."

"If all the children are done bickering," Pluto snapped tiredly, "we can be on our way now!"

Kakarot came up beside her and whispered, "We need to talk when this over."

"I..."

Resting a finger on her lips, he shook his head. "Don't make up your mind until you've heard what I have to say. We've both said and done a lot of things that we both regret."

She nodded and raised her staff. A huge wind began to form and a door opened to a world that was covered in darkness, barely bathed in a far off light. If the stars hadn't been in the sky, they would have been confined to an eternal blackness.

At Vegeta's request, Eternal Sailor Moon, powered back down. He didn't know if the enemy could sense ki and they needed the element of surprise. Kakarot, Vegeta and the rest of the Z senshi were trembling at the ki they were sensing, doubting if they had brought enough warriors.


	11. Arena

Arena

* * *

The world was barren and cold, the warriors shivering from the violent blasts of ice. Usagi glanced at her friends. Rei appeared to be ok, but Mako's face was pale and her eyes were clouded with the demons of the past. If she could, she would unwind time and undo everything to stop Beryl.

Coming to the outskirt of a city, Vegeta raised his hand and ordered everyone to lay low to the ground while he quietly barked commands. "I want everyone to split up into groups of two or three. The less people together, the least likely we'll be discovered and captured. I do this for two reasons, the Ice-jins are too powerful an opponent to underestimate and two, the Sailor senshi may or may not be able to read ki levels."

"Gohan, take Ami and Seiya. Goten, you're with Uranus and the white haired kid."

"Yaten!"

Vegeta ignored him and continued; "Trunks, take Neptune while Krillan goes with Minako and the last brother. Tien, I want you with Makoto and Kakarot stay with Pluto. Juuachi, you're with Endymion and Piccolo can take Rei and Hotaru. As for you," he growled and grabbed the last senshi, "Serenity, you're coming with me!"

"Why do you keep calling her that? Her name is Usagi."

"One, I call her what ever I choose too and second, that's the name given to her on Lunaria!" They cautiously entered the city and branched off in several directions, giving no indications to where they were going or how it would end.

* * *

Gohan, Ami, and Seiya were quickly running down a deserted ally, their noses clenched tightly with their fingers. Garbage and sludge littered the streets and sidewalks, coating the young warriors in a slime. "Can you two fight?" Gohan asked doubtfully.

The two women smirked. "We won't know until we try." Gohan groaned, wondering if he had to protect them or fight. Seiya observed the tall man closer, "Are you a saiya-jin? Who's your father?"

"Goku, or Kakarot to you. When he first landed on Earth, he hit his head and erased his primary mission."

"What was his primary mission?"

"To destroy all life and prepare the planet for sale."

Seiya gulped. "I'm glad he forgot then."

"I think he remembers now. A few years ago, after the death of my mother, he started to act in ways that was clearly Saiya-jin, not human."

"Why didn't we meet before now? If what Vegeta says is true, about being able to sense power levels, then why didn't you appear or come after us?"

"For the same reason you couldn't join us. After we would return, we would hear of other events taking place that had been handled by unknown sources."

Ami thought about his answer; "It makes sense. Doesn't it seem strange that we're always fighting something at the exact same time, but never in the same location until now?"

Their conversation ended at the end of the ally, a door standing in front of them. "What now? Do we go in, or wait for someone to come out first?"

"Right now we have the advantage. Look, if you two stay here, I'll understand but..."

"We were aware of the risks when we agreed to help," Ami told him, pulling out her computer. In the distance, the sound of clanking chains and the cracking of a whip brought them to a chamber that made them freeze in horror. Several hundred feet below, were Ice-jins directing an assembly line and beating the slaves savagely with iron tipped whips.

"This is barbaric!" Ami hissed in rage, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Can't we stop this?"

Gohan saw no signs of the Saiya-jins, but he agreed with Ami. 'Piccolo, I know what you would say, but I can't let this happen anymore!' Turning to the two women, "Get out of here."

Ami and Seiya glared at him, "Sailor Senshi never abandon a commrade, even if we are badly out numbered. **MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!** " Blue light surrounded the small woman, replacing her with the senshi of wisdom and ice.

 **"FIGHTER STAR POWER MAKE-UP!"** Gohan blinked in shock, staring at the woman who use to be a male Seiya.

"Damn!" He was tempted to reach out and find out if her feminie attributes were real, but kept his his hands firmly at his sides. "Can you perform the same functions of both sexes?"

Star Fighter growled, blushing a deep crismon. It didn't help that Mercury was holding a chuckle behind her white glove. "Now that he brought it up, can you have and make babies?"

"Do you both mind? How the hell am I suppose to know? I'm still a virgin!" Her face went a darker shade of red, her eyes going wide in shock when they realized that the last statment was loud enough to alert the Ice-jins below to their presence. About to be discovered, the three warriors wasted no time in attacking.

 **"MERCURY ICE STORM!"** A white, thick, cold fog covered everything, making it impossible for Gohan to use his eyes to find the enemy. Sensing everyone's energy level, he started taking out his enemies and refused to go Super Saiya-jin until he had no other choice.

 **"STARSERIOUS LASER!"** Several lasers shot out and shot two Ice-jins in the head, killing them instantly. If there were any doubts about whether these two women could fight, Gohan quickly forgot about them. StarFighter also learned that his prejudice against the Saiya-jins was stupid. She watched Gohan fight and try to keep the innocent from getting hurt at the same time, a new respect being born.

 **"MASAKO Beam Cannon Fire!"**

* * *

Goten, Haruka and Yaten didn't stay on their path long when they found themselves hiding behind a bunch of boxes, watching soldiers coming in and out of a large building. Haruka was grumbling about Goten fighting with them and looked down at him; "Kid, does Vegeta know what he's doing by allowing you to be here?"

"Why, I'm not afraid."

Yaten growled and slapped a hand over his face. "We're pathetic if we're depending on babies to fight for us."

"I'm not a baby!" Goten shouted. Covering his mouth, he peeked over the crates, seeing all eyes turned in their direction. "Oops."

"Transform!" Haruka ordered. **"URANUS PLANET POWER!"**

 **"HEALER STAR POWER MAKE-UP!"** A yellow circle of light formed around Uranus, with her clothes disappearing and a short blue skirt with a white body suit appearing on her. A tiara formed on her forehead and there stood the soldier of the winds and speed. Star Healer stood with a black leather suit on that barely covered anything and they both saw Goten turn around covering his eyes and blushing like a tomato. "What's the matter kid?" Healer asked.

"Did you know you're naked when you do that? And wow, Yaten! I can't believe it!" He looked her up and down going further shades of red. "I don't know how you did it, but that trick you have to show me some day. Changing your male parts for female ones has got to be the ultimate technique."

"What? I'll show you technique!" Uranus grabbed and held her back.

"I can't believe I'm the one saying this, but he's not the one you're suppose to be fighting; they are!" Star Healer glanced over her shoulder, the Ice-jins right on top of them.

"Hi!" Goten greeted. "I bet you're wondering what the three of us are doing in a place like this, right?"

"Bring them to the arena!"

 **"SPACE TURBULENCE!"** Uranus made the air around her toss and shake, the ground shudder, and a huge blast hit several of her opponents.

 **"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"** A blast of stars shot from Star Healers hands and swarmed around several Ice-jins, burning them to ashes.

"Cool!" Goten yelled. The idea that women could fight excited him and knew what he was going to write about in school when he went back. **"KAMEHAMEHA!"** Things were going great until a net was thrown over them, draining all of their energy and rendering them helpless. "Damn!" Goten said. "Trunks is going to pick on me for weeks now!"

* * *

Trunks was with Michuru exploring some offices and listened to her talk. She was kind of cute and he wondered if she had a boyfriend. "Are you really a fighter?" Trunks asked. "Does your boyfriend mind that you fight the enemy and that he stays behind?"

Michuru ruffled Trunks hair and smiled. "Kid, one I don't have a boyfriend, I have a girlfriend. Two she doesn't mind me fighting, because she's a fighter herself. Haruka is Sailor Uranus and we've know each other longer than I can remember."

She laughed when his eyes widened at the idea of two girls being together. "Isn't that hard to have children if both of you are women? Why do you hate men?"

"I never said I hated men, it's just that sometimes some women feel that other women can be more sensitive to our needs."

"So you can still have a boyfriend, but you haven't found the right person yet. Can I be your boyfriend?"

"Why don't you ask me when you turn eighteen."

Trunks sighed. He knew his age may prove to be a problem in getting a date. It was his hair or his fighting, but he'll have to figure that out later. The minute he touched a back door to the office they were in, an alarm sounded and manicales shot out from everywhere, never giving Michuru a chance to power up or Trunks time to become a Super Saiya-jin. Two needles shot into their necks and they swam into unconsciousness, unware of what was about to happen them. "Take them to the Arena."

"Yes my lord."

* * *

Krillan was about to suggest going back to Minako and Taiki when they entered the mess hall with Ice-jins everywhere. "Oh my god. It's a bunch of Friezas!" Many heads popped up at the name of Frieza and more to stand when they found intruders or slaves wandering free.

 **"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"**

 **"MAKER STAR POWER MAKE UP!"**

Krillan had thought he had seen a lot of strange transformations, but this one took them all. A man becoming a woman is something one did not see everyday. "Are you a man that becomes a woman, or woman that becomes a man?"

"You're impossible! We sort of have a problem on our hands and it's not about my identity problems!"

Wasting no time, Krillan raised both hands into the air and formed two discs of light and aimed them. **"DESTRUCTO DISC!"**

"VENUS METEOR SHOWER!"

"STAR GENTLE CREATOR!"

Discs, Meteors and Stars were everywhere in the room, with nothing being certain except that they knew they killed several of the enemy. Suddenly, large amounts of electricity shot threw their bodies, sending them into a cry of pain. Slowly, they sank to their knees and were unable to stop the collars being placed around their wrists and necks. "We'll deal with them in the Arena."

* * *

Juuachi with Tuxedo Kamen had made it to the Officers' Hall and joined up with Piccolo, Sailor Mars and Saturn. By now, the whole compound was alerted to the presence of several intruders on the planet and they could barely move an inch anywhere. Hotaru and Rei had decided that keeping their identities concealed was not as important as having their powers. It didn't matter much when they tripped a wire and several darts flew from all directions and embedded in different parts of their bodies, drugging them. Piccolo tried to fight the effects, but his vision blurred as he fell last on top of the sailor warriors and Juuachi.

* * *

The crowd was cheering and eight of the sixteen warriors captured were tied to poles in the middle of a giant arena. Sailor Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Michuru and Juuachi had their hands separated above their heads and chained so tight that the circulation was being cut. The same was done to their ankles and all of them were still unconscious. Slowly, one by one the sailor senshi began to open their eyes and paled when they realized they couldn't get lose nor call on their powers of their planets. The ki collars had no effect on them, but it still didn't help that the iron around their wrists and ankles were made out of some metal that they had never seen before in their life. Even Jupiter and Uranus couldn't find the strength to break lose from them.

"Where are we?"

Two of the lizard looking freaks turned and sneered at Jupiter. "You're the bait. If your friends can't save you, well you'll just be torn to pieces and eaten for lunch.

"Let us go dammit!" Uranus shouted.

"Not a chance. Normally we only have the two Saiya-jins fighting, but this time we found some rare beasts and think we may have finally found something even they can't beat. We feel that they're so outmatched that we're going to allow the other males to join them without their powers."

Jupiter growled in anger. She couldn't help but wonder about who the two Saiya-jins were. "How can you do this? Don't you care that you're hurting innocent people?"

"What do I care? Monkeys can't feel anything and they're about as ignorant and weak as the eight of you are."

* * *

"Did someone catch the name of the bus that hit me?" Krillan groaned waking up. The first thing he noticed was that his ki was very low and that he couldn't bring up enough strength to take off some bands and collars that were glowing around his wrist and neck.

"You might as well forget about trying to get those off. We've been trying for over fifty years and they don't even have a dent."

Krillan looked over to his right and saw two men sitting side-by-side looking at him and his other six companions, Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Tien and Tuxedo Kamen.

"Where are we?" Piccolo demanded.

"You are on the home world of the Ice-jins."

Endmyion was thinking. "I was under the impression that world was destroyed a thousand years ago?"

"It was, but some of the Ice-jins survived and have resided at the farthest point of the galaxy where there is no light other than the stars. Sometimes the moon shines here and it is forever cold. It's hard to gather enough energy to stay warm during the nights and then have to use what we have to fight for our survival every day."

"Who are you?"

"We're two Saiya-jins given away to monsters by our king. He betrayed us, so all we care about is making it out alive every day, irritating the Ice-jins as much as possible and proving that we weren't dispensable."

"I don't think it would matter, one way or the other," Gohan stated. "The planet of Vegeta was destroyed over forty-five years ago. Until discovering you two, there were only seven Saiya-jins to survive its destruction."

The bigger of the two Saiya-jins looked at Gohan closer, trying to figure something out. "You talk as if you are one and know a lot about them?"

"I am only half-saiyan. My father and Vegeta were the last two full blooded Saiya-jins alive."

"Vegeta. Which one?"

"Prince Vegeta. He was handed over to Frieza when he was five by his own father. It seems as if the last King of Vegeta-sai betrayed more than one person. I don't know, but any king that would give over his own people, especially his son, is no king I would want to follow. I am glad to have know Prince Vegeta. He has shown great strength and pride in being able to get past all the pain caused to him under Frieza."

"Prince Vegeta is still alive? I remember seeing him once. He said by hanging out with us, he would get in trouble because we were beneath what his father called adequate power."

"Don't believe him!" Tuxedo Kamen said. "You two were not weak by any standards and if that was the spoon full of crap fed to you then it was a lie."

"He's right!" Goten shouted standing up. "My father was said to be a third class soldier, but he became the strongest man in the universe."

The other Saiya-jin next to the larger man walked up to Goten and looked at him in the eyes. "You're Saiya-jin as well. In fact, I think it's kind of coincidental that you look so much like Turn."

"Enough chit-chat. Where are we and what do the Ice-jins plan on doing with us?" Piccolo snapped. He tried getting the collars off of him, but was having no luck at all. He hated feeling weak and was very irritated.

"In the dungeouns below the Arena. We go out and fight everyday against opponents that are suppose to be the strongest in the universe."

"If they're so strong then how are you able to beat them?"

"One they're stupid and just because we can't use energy attacks, doesn't mean we stop training. We are warriors and that means we fight with other means if another does not work. We have to outsmart our enemy."

"Pars, I don't think we'll come out so lucky this time. From the rumors I have heard, we are up against several opponents instead of the usual two or three."

"Oh well. Can't defy destiny forever. The Ice-jins said we couldn't live this long, let's prove them wrong by staying alive a little longer."

Several guards came in and led the nine warriors outside to see their friends tied to the poles. Tuxedo Kamen hissed in anger when he saw the senshi and his love in trouble. However, when he tried to get to her, he was hit in the back by a tail. "You'll be with her soon enough. Now keep moving."

The crowd was going wild, knowing something exciting was about to happen. "Can any of you fly?" Gohan asked.

"We can, but it would cost us a lot of energy to do so, and that can be fatal at the moment. Let's do that if we only absolutely have no choice or if we manage to find a way to get these restraints off. Also, don't count out the rescue team," Piccolo commented.

"Who or what are you talking about?" Turn asked.

Tien smiled. "Vegeta and Kakarot, I see, are not among us and I can feel them watching us. I bet they are not going to show themselves until the last moment."

"Sailor Moon and Pluto are not on the poles either," Tuxedo Kamen commented.

Turn looked at one with a red skirt and long raven hair and felt like he should know who she is. "Mars?"

"You feel it too?" Pars asked. "I had the feeling that the green skirted one, was Jupiter."

"She's not pregnant," Tuxedo Kamen said. "Not in this time line anyway."

"What happened?"

"Beryl."

The word rang in their ears and they felt like they were on the verge of remembering something important. Then they looked at Tuxedo Kamen looking for answers. "Who are you?"

"Prince Endymion of Earth. This is not my most powerful form, but one to throw off the enemy. My powers are based off of planetary power instead of energy like the Saiya-jins. I will use it when it comes time to, but right now the situation requires me to observe instead of getting carried away."

"Serenity," Turn whispered.

"Was the Princess of the moon, daughter of Queen Selinity. Come on Turn, Pars you have to remember who you are. In the past you were much more powerful because of the leader you had. He is the very man who is about to rescue us, Prince Vegeta formly King Vegeta a thousand years ago. Remember your mates killed at the hands of Beryl."

The light was dawning in their eyes and it was becoming clear that they were remembering the past and a ferel snarl was forming on their faces. "I think we need to kick some ass!" Pars snarled. "We only took orders from our Vegeta and he would never have sold us into this hell." His ebony eyes flickered to green startling Piccolo and Gohan. The ki collars were suppose to be hendring their powers, but it was as if Turn and Pars, being confined by them all their lives, had become even stronger. What would happen if they had the collars taken off?

* * *

Pluto was on the other side of Kakarot and swearing under her breath. "What are we going to do? We can't leave them like that?" Pluto knew of one way she could stop this, but it would cost her her life in order to do it.

"Wait. We can still save them, but in order to do that we can't afford to do the mistakes that Gohan made from the beginning. Gohan is a powerful fighter, but the one thing that has always caused him to get into trouble is his emotions and being soft."

Pluto wanted to trust Kakarot, but could she afford to? What if he was wrong and they died in the arena? Feeling her distress, Kakarot's tail wrapped around her arm and he smiled at her. "If I'm wrong I'll make it up to you, I promise. I can have them wished back to life, but we cannot afford to make a mistake and get captured ourselves. That won't do them or us any good. What ever you have planned, it can't be good by the look in your eyes, and will it really solve the situation? We're out numbered by the Ice-jins, and if something happens to you that makes it even less numbers to play with."

"I guess we can assume that Vegeta and Usgai haven't been found yet."

"He's close by. If I'm correct, he's on the other side of the Arena observing as well. My guess is he knows what's going on and he's waiting for the right moment to strike."

"I hope I don't regret this, but I'm going to trust you Kakarot."

Kakarot looked into her eyes and his softened for a second and then hardened to focus on the task at hand. "I have never let my friends down."

* * *

"Vegeta, what are they planning to do with them? They're helpless and right now I can't feel them very well."

"You can sense ki?"

"Yes. I don't know how or where I learned, but I can feel all of you."

"I don't know what we'll do yet, but stay calm and we'll make our decision in a minute. Kakarot is nearby with Pluto so we can assume he's going to be ready to move out when we do. I think you need to transform now."

 **"ETERNAL MOON MAKE-UP!"** Once again, Eternal Sailor Moon was beside Vegeta and had a look of determination on her face instead of the innocent and forgiving one. It was as if a different personality took place when she changed, or was this a hardened warrior to battle? "I swear, if they hurt mine or your friends they will pay!"

"Are you related to Kakarot or something? You sound so much like him when I first met him, that it's un-canning."

"I'm not related to him Vegeta. We just value life and innocent people. Power doesn't mean a thing if you have no real reason to use it. If you use it to fight evil and to protect people, there will always be a need for you, but if used for nothing but control, fear, death and destruction, someone like myself or Kakarot appears to defeat you. It's a never ending cycle with light against darkness. After each battle the scenario changes to another setting to once again do battle. In this case it is between us and the Ice-jins."

Vegeta had never looked at the balance of the universe in that perspective before and knew it made sense. He was at one time the darkness while Kakarot was the light. All his companions were once the same way as himself and he finally knew that without them, Kakarot and Eternal Sailor Moon would not be as powerful as they are.

A drum started beating and the crowd went wild as the referee came out and began talking. "We have intruders on our planet and instead of making slaves out of them, we will go ahead and use them for fighting. They are to much of a threat to let run around in the slave pens." The nine men in the ring were surrounded by Ice-jins and unable to move from their positions. "From the darkest corners of the universe, we have found an opponent that will actually be a challenge for the two Saiya-jins. So much that we only thought it fair that we give them help with the six males we have captured. And, to make things more interesting, their companions tied to the poles will be targets, but unable to help. Can they save them, before they are torn to pieces?" A roar of approval raced through the crowd and they were demanding that the fight begin and soon.

Vegeta and Kakarot both noticed the ki restraints on the Z warriors and growled in anger. "We will move out when they reveal what they are fighting." Sailor Moon nodded to him and waited tensely. "Can you handle this?"

She turned to glare at him and he could only smile back. "If I had the time and the proper place I would be more than happy to show you what I'm made of."

The ground shaking and them bouncing, brought them back to the task at hand and they were shocked at what they were seeing. About twelve cages had been brought in and held six gargoyles and six griffons. The griffons had wings and head of an eagle, and a body of a lion. Standing about ten feet tall and fifteen feet long, they were huge and growled at the fighters in front of them. The Gargoyles were of different sizes, forms and powers. Some had horns and others had claws, but one thing that all these monsters had in common was that they were not weak by any standards.

The monsters were released from their cages and launched after the warriors and senshi ready to destroy them. The situation looked bad as the Z warriors and Sailor Senshi faced death in the face and couldn't do a damn thing about it.

 **"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"**

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"FINAL BLAST!"

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"

Four blasts came out of no where and hit three gryphons and two gargoyles damaging them severely. Vegeta quickly freed his son, Turn and Pars, while Kakarot freed Gohan and Goten. "Quickly free the others and get to fighting. Once we beat these monsters the Ice-jins are bound to attack us and we need all our powers combined," Kakarot shouted. Pluto was about to free Uranus when she saw a shadow over her and screamed in terror as she realized she was about to be hit.

"Pluto!" Sailor Moon cried. With a huge shove, she knocked Pluto out of the way, right as the two gryphons came up and sliced down with their beaks and claws. Pain was all she could feel as she fell to the ground, blood splashing on Pluto's face and arms.

 **"Sailor Moon!"** Tuxedo Kamen and the senshi shouted.

"I'll be al right." Grunting, Sailor Moon stood back up, despite the blurring vision and began freeing the rest of her friends.

Vegeta had heard everyone call out Sailor Moon's name and hissed in rage as he saw how badly hurt she was. With lightning reflexes he shattered the gargoyles like they were glass and grabbed the two gryphons by the tails making them roar with rage and hatred. Vegeta, wasting no time, began to spin in a circle faster and faster and faster until he was going so fast that a tornado began to form. Right when he felt he could go no faster without transforming, he released the two gryphons into the crowd of Ice-jins and laughed when they began to kill and shred them to pieces. She seemed to be okay, but why did he feel like something bad was about to happen?

 **"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"**

"VENUS LOVE BEAUTY AND SHOCK!"

"TUXEDO THE SMOKING BOMBER!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"SILENT GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

"SPACE TURBULENCE!"

"SUBMARINE VIOLIN TIDE!"

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"

"STAR INSENSITIVE INFERNO!"

"STAR SERIES LASER!"

"STAR GALACTIC CREATOR!"

 **"KAMEHAMEHA!"** Gohan, Kakarot and Goten yelled in unison.

"MASKO BEAN CANNON FIRE!"

"SOLAR FLARE!"

 **"FINAL BLAST!"** Trunks and Vegeta yelled.

"DESTRUCTO DISC!"

Pars, Turn and Juuachi each fired a blast of their own, not giving a name to their attacks.

The power coming from the 23 warriors was destructive as it laid flat everything around them within a two hundred mile radius. To combine the damage, Sailor Moon lifted her wand into the air as the few remaining Ice-jins tried to fight the power of the fighters.

 **"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"**

As the power faded and everyone looked around for any more of the enemy, they sighed with relief and laughed a little as they saw that not one Ice-jin remained. The innocent people that had been left in the minds came running out and shouting for joy at their saviors, but none of them were listening as Sailor Moon sank to the ground holding her chest and losing her transformation.

"Serenity?" Vegeta asked picking her up gently.

Her vision was blurring as she tried to stay focused on her loved one. "Did I do al right?" She fainted and he could feel her body burning with a fever.

"What the hell is wrong with her?"

Mercury ran a scan on her friends body and gasped. "She has a lot of poison running through her body from the blow she took by the Gryphons. By fighting and using her powers as Sailor Moon, she progressed the poison faster than it should have and doesn't have long to live. I'm sorry Vegeta, but I don't know what to do for her."

Vegeta sank to his knees in shock and anguish. He could feel her pulse weaking and her breath coming heavier and he didn't know what to do. "No... Not again... Serenity..." Sobs began to course through his body as he lowered his head and hugged Serenity to him. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU! NO!"

"Now I can't still you from Vegeta," Star Fighter said.

"Who am I going to pick on for bad handwriting?" Star Healer cried.

"No more pep talks," Star Maker bowed his head.

"I can't give you no more words of wisdom."

"Who am I going to talk to about boyfriends?"

"I don't have anyone to argue with anymore?"

"No one to protect."

"You saved my life," Saturn whispered.

"You gave me a reason other than to hate everyone," Uranus stated.

"You loved my playing and art, even though you couldn't play."

"You freeded me from the constant watch of the time gates."

Tien, Krillan, Juuachi, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten and Trunks had nothing to say but to respect the moon princess for the sacrifice she made for her friend.

"I'm sorry Usagi for not keeping my word about keeping everyone alive," Kakarot said.

Turn and Pars bowed their heads sadly at the moon princess. "We remember and thank you for setting us free again."

"USAGI! SERENITY! DON'T DIE! WE ALL LOVE AND NEED YOU!"


	12. Courage - Rated

Author's Note: This is rated. If you don't like it, move on to chapter 16. It's M for a reason.

* * *

Courage

 **Rated**

* * *

Not a single eye was dry, Usagi was dying. Vegeta, with her cradled close to his chest, rocked her gently and wished that he could have done something different. 'I shouldn't have let her fight!' Her silver bangs seemed to glow with her pale face, her lips turning a slight shade of blue. Despite his extra ki, she shivered as the poison continued to spread throughout her body.

"I can't feel anything," she whispered weakly. "I'm so tired."

"You have to fight it, Serenity. Please don't leave me alone again. I'm sorry if I left you on the moon, but I'm here now. How can you be my queen if you're gone? Through you, we could have re-created both our worlds, a new life growing inside of you. Hope is all I have or had left."

Serenity gave a strained smile and reached with a trembling hand to touch the stray tear from his cheek. "I love you." Closing her eyes, her head fell against his chest, her body relaxing from the painful position it had been in.

"No! Serenity!" Vegeta cried, bowing his head over her lifeless body. "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Some of the women were sobbing against each other, others were standing alone in shock. Their leader had fallen, sacrificing herself to save a friend. Tuxedo Kamen collapsed to his knees, the overwhelming guilt consuming him like a wild fire. She was his best friend and again he had failed her. 'Serenity... Why did you do it?'

Tears fell, tears combined; creating a river that flowed on the Ice-jin world for millineum's to come. In one unspoken wish, the warriors mourned the loss of their friend, wanting to change the past if they could. Suddenly, bathed in a flash of golden light, a beautiful crystal separated from Tuxedo Kamen's body and flew towards Vegeta and his chosen mate.

Her skin was as cold as ice and Vegeta almost thought he was imagining things when he felt something warm touch his face, but the searing fire continued to spread through him until his entire body was glowing. The power at his finger tips felt familiar, but the emptiness of his heart clouded his mind and actions.

"How could I have forgotten?" Pluto shouted, hope renewed in her eyes. "Courage! Please, save the princess! If anyone had the strength and courage to fight, it was Serenity. She never gave up and always faced impossible odds!"

The golden crystal flickered, almost fading, then flashed with a light brighter than all the suns of the universe. When everyone could see again, they were staring at a tall, golden Unicorn that stood twelve feet tall, had wings and a mane of red and black flame, and an expression that looked thoughtful.

He observed and studied each of the fighters, lingering on the time guardian before he moved towards Vegeta. "I know of the role Serenity has played and has yet to accomplish. Her sacrifice in the past, now and in the near future makes it easier to grant your one wish."

Bowing his golden head, the Unicorn touched Serenity's forehead with his horn. Vegeta could feel the immense power entering her body, his expression hopeful. "Hope and light of the Universe, arise. It is not time to leave this world."

Slowly, Serenity lifted from his arms, her body floating in the air. Her jeans and t-shirt vanished, replaced with a long, white gown with golden crescent moons on her bossom and hems. The color came back to her cheeks and her fingers began to twitch. The Saiya-jins had to cover their noses, smelling the poison being burned from her blood.

Opening her silver eyes, Serenity looked around, her eyes settling on Vegeta and then the Unicorn above her. "How? I was dead, but something pulled me back."

"As long as your heart and strength remain true, I will always be here for you," the Unicorn said.

"Who are you?" she whispered, her fingers reaching up to touch his mane. What should have burned her, felt warm and comforting and she thought she almost saw the creature smile.

"I am your strength and pride. When all have fallen and grown afraid, I am the last to flee. I am the back bone of the Saiya-jins' power. If I were to be destroyed, then the true power of the Saiya-jins will perish as well."

Vegeta couldn't believe it, "I don't understand."

"After your death with the Ice-jins, I knew you would be re-born. However, I was also aware of the hardships and dangers you would face. My true power was lethal in the hands of someone like Freiza and you needed to learn the meaning of life, love, courage and strength before I could re-fuse with you. With me, you would have never needed the dragon balls for immortality or destruction. That is why I asked Pluto to hide me with Prince Endymion of Earth, erasing all knowledge of myself afterwards.

"Mamoru, Prince Endymion wasn't the true holder?" Mercury asked. "What about Helios, the Pegasus?"

"I gave Helios the ability to transform because the crystal needed to be found. Only the true holder could have released myself without Serenity's help. My power has and will always belong to the Saiya-jins and in the soul of King Vegeta, the legendary Saiya-jin of prophecy."

Courage walked towards Kakarot, nuzzling his neck with fond affection. "Kakarot, an unknown factor, was a creation from myself. In Pluto's time line, he should have never existed, nor contain the power level that he now controls. When his friends and family were endager, he would always cry out for more courage and I gladly gave it to him."

Finally, Courage bumped Vegeta against the chest, their eyes connecting for a long time. There was no anger, no hatred of Vegeta's past deeds; all the King saw was love. He lifted a trembling hand and touched Courage on the muzzle, terrified of hurting him. Flipping his fiery mane, the Unicorn tickled Vegeta's nose. "Do not be afraid, Saiya-jin. We are one, you and I. You often quote that you have the blood of an ancient warrior inside of you; that is true. In time, you'll remember the final piece of your life. Know that you and Serenity are the most powerful beings in the universe. Take care of your soul mate, King Vegeta."

As quickly as he appeared, he vanished and the golden crystal entered Vegeta. "How could I have forgotten this?" He watched his mate touch the ground and revert back to her normal clothes, her silver eyes still confused.

"What happened? I remember throwing Pluto out of the way and..."

Vegeta snarled and grabbed her to him forcefuly; "Never pull a stunt like that again! I swear... I'll... I'll... think of something that won't kill you!"

Giggling, she hugged him. "I told you everything would be ok. Can we go home; I'm hungry?"

Serenity yelped at the sharp teeth biting her neck, but not leaving a mark. "Behave," he warned.

"Me?" She asked innocently, mischief dancing playfully in her eyes. Yet, he noticed a change about them, more wisdom and somehow loneliness that he couldn't or didn't quite understand.

"Serenity?" he asked uneasily, remembering the last time she had hidden information from him.

The princess knew he could see the uncertainity about her, but she didn't want to talk about things that she had been and done in front of her friends. With a gentle hand, she covered his lips and shook her silver head. "In time, all will become clear. There is much I wish to say, but first I need to explain who and what we are to your commrades. Piccolo's mind is asking a million questions."

Piccolo started, not realizing the moon princess could read his mind. She laughed and mentally said, 'Yes Namek, I can pick up your thoughts as well as you can mine. How am I doing?'

'Uh... When did you want to talk?'

She smiled; 'Thank you, Piccolo.'

Pluto waved her staff and the portal they had come through, opened with the twenty-three warriors leaving behind the cold and barren planet. The slaves were now free to live their lives the way they chose, fear banished from their hearts. Pars had had his arms wrapped possessively around his mate, but Mars had kept herself firmly in-between Neptune and Uranus, refusing to allow memories of the silver alliance to resurface.

Mars was terrified, not for herself, but of the pain she knew would follow. There had always been an emptiness in her soul and her entire life had been spent trying to distant herself from the reasons why. When her father left her at the temple, she chose to isolate herself from the world, not wanting to grow emotionally attached to anyone or thing.

Turn was confused and glanced at Serenity. She gave him a sad and tired smile, 'I'll explain later,' she mouthed, not wanting to upset the priestess further.

The temple was the same as they had left it, but the silence seemed overwhelming. "I must go," Pluto said, turning towards the doors.

Before she could touch the handle, a tail grabbed the wrist holding her staff and tightened until she dropped it on the floor. Startled, she whirled around and crashed into open arms that held her firmly against his chest while his foot kicked her weapon to one of the other senshi. "She won't be needing that for awhile."

Garnet eyes blazed with anger, but Kakarot refused to let her escape. "Dammit, Kakarot! If you don't let me go, I'll push you so far back in time that..."

"Vegeta?" Kakarot interrupted, "Am I still needed here?"

"Take her. I'll explain everything to you later."

"Vegeta!" Pluto shouted, struggling in vain to break her captor's grip.

His gaze was unflinching and Vegeta crossed his arms in a challenge. "Call it a gift. I'm not sure which senshi you were, but I do know that you caused Kakarot a lot of grief. Besides, a Saiya-jin will always achieve what they seek or desire."

"I don't want a gift! Let go of me Kakarot!" Purring softly, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're trembling," he whispered. "Why do you resist?" Picking up the time guaridan, Kakarot tossed her over his shoulder and disappeared, ignoring the string of insults and threats pounding into his back.

"Haruka-papa, Michuru-mama, does Setsuna have a boyfriend now?"

Vegeta chuckled. "A Saiya-jin doesn't date."

"But...," Hotaru's eyes grew wide and she blushed. "You mean..."

Turn took a step towards Mars, but she cowered behind Uranus, her fingers digging tightly into the wind senshi's arm. "Don't..." she cried, fighting the tears that were starting to fall.

Sighing, he turned to Vegeta. "Would you happen to know what happened to my younger brother?"

Vegeta stared at him, "You had a brother in this time line? Who was he?"

"I can't remember my brother's name, only that he was sent off the planet when he was born. My father was Bardock."

Vegeta suddenly started laughing, "Apparently your brother is the same now as he was in the past. You'll see him after he returns with Setsuna."

Turn paled, "We forgot about him."

"Kakarot will forgive you, he always does. Now if you don't mind, I want everyone to leave. We'll explain everything in a few days.

Gohan and Goten were on the verge of laughing, staring at Turn with odd expressions. "What?" he growled.

"Nothing," Gohan chuckled, flying out the window. Goten ran up to him, the nine-year-old unafraid.

"Are you my uncle? I've never had one before."

"Wha... Uncle? What are you talking about boy?"

"Kakarot is my daddy. That would make you my uncle."

Pars looked amused and lifted the boy off the ground. "Cousin, your Uncle Turn can be a bit confused at times."

"Wow, you're my cousin!" Goten cried with enthusiasm. "Are you strong? I want to fight! Vegeta, can I fight? Please?"

"You have school in the morning."

"But..."

"No buts!" Vegeta roared, grabbing Trunks and Goten. "Brats, I'm only going to say this once, so listen well! You are Saiya-jin warriors and we do everything to perfection! That means you give everything when you fight, work or in this case, your education! I refuse to have an idiot guarding my son!"

"Yes sir," Goten pouted, his head hung low. Vegeta didn't trust the look the boys gave each other and lifted them off the ground and gave them an intimidating glare.

"If I catch either of you skipping or failing a class, you better find someone other than Kakarot to hide behind."

"Ok, Ok! We're going to class!"

"I want to see both report cards when they come in next week!"

"Ah man!" Trunks groaned, knowing he was in for a lot of trouble.

"Thank you for saving us, Vegeta."

Vegeta dropped the boys and regarded Turn. "Thank Serenity."

"Are you going to try and blow the Earth up?" Goten asked.

"Why would I do that?"

"Raditz tried and daddy had to kill him."

"Raditz was an idiot and a disgrace! Saiya-jins don't attack and destroy other planets without a good reason!"

Everyone started to leave, with the exception of Turn, Vegeta, Rei and Serenity. The priestess looked like a cornered animal with no where to run and continued to back up when Turn moved towards her. A gentle hand fell on his arm and he glanced down at the moon princess. "Go easy with her Turn. Deep down, I think she remembers. The last moments on Lunaria were painful and scarring, especially to her and myself."

Serenity walked up to her friend and gave her a reassuring hug. "You can't run forever. Trust Turn. He loved you, even if he never said it."

Walking away, Vegeta and Serenity left the room, hoping Turn would be able to help Rei.

* * *

Vegeta was slowly taking his clothes off, his ears listening to the steady hum of the shower against the wall. His fingers trembled and his tongue licked the top of his mouth in anticipation. "She was mine on Lunaria and she will be now."

Serenity slowly undid the odangos in her hair, watching the silver carpet pool around her feet. Like Vegeta, she could see the loneliness reflecting back at her in the mirror and she tiredly rested her head against the cool surface. For several years she had felt something coming, but as she had done in the past, she hid her secrets from everyone. The scars ran deep and invisible; not even her closest friends could tell that she was unhappy and terrified. "Why do I continue? I'm always alone in the end."

"Why? You don't have to be."

Serenity let out a startled scream, forgetting that Vegeta had been in the other room and snuck up on her while she was thinking. His mouth was pressed against her ear, whispering softly. "Vegeta, what are you doing in my bathroom?" Tilting her head back, she gasped. His eyes were clouded and his breath came heavy and uneven.

"Answer my question," he commanded, pressing himself closer.

"Vegeta, I'm not even dressed!" She attempted to grab a towel, but he was quicker and positioned her hands high above her head with one fist.

"You weren't this shy on Lunaria," he purred. The look he directed towards her, made her feel warm and excited. The shower continued to hum, fogging up the mirrors and making the room a lot hotter. "I'm here to reclaim what is rightfully mine!"

"Yours? You were never here, except for the front door step, Vegeta."

Vegeta growled, closing the remaining distance and feeling her body shake. "Do you not remember the mark I left before I brought you home that evening?"

"Yes, but..." Her eyes widened, "Oh."

"You're mine!" With his free hand, he gently turned Serenity's neck to the side and began nipping and licking the mark. "Seiya was lucky I didn't kill him!"

"He didn't do anything."

"I know what he wanted, Serenity. Moving on a Saiya-jin's mate is deadly on our planet." His nipping became more aggressive, "I want you," he purred loudly.

She attempted to push him away, but he was determined not to let her have her way. "Vegeta, I..."

"Stop hiding from me!" Softly, he looked towards the shower and pulled her towards it. "Talk to me in the shower. I'll wash your hair."

Serenity hesitantly stepped beneath the warm spray, letting it beat against her skin and wash away her doubts and fears. For a moment, she forgot that Vegeta was beside her and lost herself in her thoughts. 'What if we can't stop it? Everyone will die and I'll be all alone again! What if Vegeta...?'

A tear trickled down her face, mingling with the spray. The fear was returning and her body shook as she hugged her arms tightly around herself. Unable to stop it anymore, she turned and rested her head against Vegeta's warm chest, sobbing like a frightened child. "I don't want to be alone anymore!"

He almost told her that was impossible, he would never leave her. However, he had the nagging feeling, the emptiness ran deeper than him being with her physically and mentally. "Talk to me, Serenity."

"I don't want to fight alone anymore. My friends try to protect me, but the enemy is always too strong for them and in the end, everything depends on me to win or fail! Every morning, I wake up tired and alone, worrying about a new enemy approaching. Every single damn time they die, never giving me a chance to save them. Did you know I saw my ultimate form? A small girl, no older than five she seemed, had come from so far in the future that everything was destroyed and gone. She had nothing left of her tattered soul and had returned to the past to seek comfort from a senshi who was falling apart at her feet. I never want to become that empty and alone!"

"Serenity, as long as I draw breath in this body, you shall never stand alone. If I must, I will die by your side, neither of us standing alone in the end."

When she looked at him, she knew he spoke the truth. Without hesitation, he would never let her down again, a shadow of guilt behind the mask he had perfected for so many years. "Vegeta?"

"Shhh..." With a gloved finger, he covered her lips and gave her a soft, warm smile. Only for her, would he reveal the person underneath the cold warrior. "Love me, Serenity." The tears on her cheek were wiped away like the smoothness of a rose, his fingers strong and delicate and the spray enveloped them together like the folds of a heavy and warm blanket. Rising to her tip toes, Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, shy and sweet.

Pulling back she blushed, wondering if he minded her boldness. Despite their newly found memories, Vegeta realized this was the first time she had been with a man in her second life. Burying his hands in her thick hair, Vegeta held her a breath away. "Yes," she whispered, almost a tremble. "I love you." He felt and saw it build within; her kindle of hope and strength that had been slowly crushed over the years, lit anew. Desparately, he pressed his lips against her own, tasting and devouring with each intake of breath he took. Opening her mouth, he teased her lips with a dance and promises of more to follow.

Her mind reeled at the gentle and demanding assault of his tongue, hands clasping at his biceps to keep from collapsing to her knees in a wave of dizziness. Hesitantly, she began to return his passion, dueling with his tongue in an act of playful defiance.

Smiling, she nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth and tugged, listening to him gasp in surprise. 'Is she trying to battle me for control?' Vegeta couldn't remember her being so aggressive on Lunaria, but his instinctive nature demanded more. He could see hints of the happy lunarian, mixed with the warrior that she had become. Such was the odd mix, that he began to purr deep within his chest and crush her back against the cool tile of the shower.

His black, ebony eyes were filled with a flaming desire. She knew not to be afraid of him, that he would never hurt her. Pressing close, he reclaimed her mouth, his hands and tail roaming places that brought moans of pleasure and excitement to his little princess. He missed nothing, studying every curve and line, setting it to memory with his intense gaze.

Returning the favor, Serenity traced the battle scarred chest and back, a sign of his pain and trials over the years. What many would have considered ugly and horrifying, she thought was beautiful in her mind. She continued down, stopping before she reached where he desired her hands to be, a low growl and whimper escaping his throat. "Serenity, touch me." His voice was choked, barely above a whisper and it was the closest she would ever come to hearing him beg for something.

With a sly grin, she slowly traced his hardened length, feeling him shudder and jerk. "Like that..." she purred against his ear, his mouth pressed against her neck. Serenity teased, giving yet never satisfying his growing need. He thrusted his hips up, demanding for more. "What do you want?"

Vegeta growled, biting at her neck, but unable to voice what he wanted. Wrapping her fingers fully around his length, trying to remember what he liked back on Lunaria and began a steady rhythm that had him moaning, whimpering and snarling. Her strokes were ever so slow, driving him insane. She had never had him completely in her control before and Serenity giggled.

Trying to regain some sense of thought, Vegeta grapped her legs and hoisted her up, wrapping her legs around his hips. "Pay back time. If I remember correctly, you loved this position." Harder, almost bruisingly, Vegeta kissed her. "I want you."

"You had me the first moment you crashed into me on the moon."

"I did not! You were the one in a hurry!"

"Funny, I never heard you complain about it." Tilting her neck back, she let his teeth graze her throat, feeling the warm heat build in her stomach and spread through her body. "Vegeta..."

Gently, ever so gently, he entered Serenity and watched for any signs of pain or discomfort. She barely felt the pain of her barrier being breeched, her virginity torn away. He leaned closer, "Are you arlight?"

She smiled and nodded, hearing the note of affection and concern in his voice. "The pain is gone now."

With a firm grip on her waist, Vegeta thrust into her, making her yelp in suprise and pleasure. He could feel it building inside of her, the walls closing and clenching around him. It was everything he could do not to explode before they were ready, and he refused to quit until she was satisfied. Each time he drove deep and powerful inside of her, he would slowly draw out again, pause, and then thrust again. The pace was maddening and Serenity cried out in dismay and desire. "Faster," she begged, but he ignored her pleas and continued to kindle the roaring flame.

Serenity tried to push her hips up, wanting to increase his speed, but Vegeta chuckled by pressing her harder against the back of the shower stall. With his tail, he brushed her breasts and tickled her nipples. She groaned and cried out. "Patience my Serneity, Patience."

"Vegeta..."

"Shhh... I refuse to rush this and want you to enjoy every moment," he whispered against her ear. He kissed her neck and lower.

'Beautiful, so beautiful,' Serenity thought. She no longer considered herself as Usagi, the school girl that grew up in the 20th century, but as the moon princess Serenity that he had fallen in love with and still saw in her, but more grown up.

* * *

Pluto continued to hit Kakarot on the back, squirming against his unbreakable grasp. "Put me down; I'm not a sack of potatoes!"

Alone on an isolated beach, he slowly lowered her to the ground, sliding her body against him as he did. Her yelling ceased, a confused expression on her face as she stared at him in open mouthed shock. Part of her screamed to push him away, but a feeling she had been denied for millineum she could no longer count, came unbidden to the surface. Uncertain, she stepped back, feeling the splash of a wave against her ankles, spinning her further in Kakarot's web. Setsuna had always desired to be swept off her feet on a beach, but never imagined it would be with the man she had cried over after the fall of Lunaria.

Kakarot, afraid that she would vanish again, moved into the water with her. A warm, fuzzy tail circled around her waist, pinning her tightly against his chest. With gentle pressure, he tilted her head aside and traced the old and familiar mark. "It never faded..." he whispered in wonder.

All the will to flee from Kakarot fled and she collapsed in weary defeat. "The only way for this mark to fade is for myself to feel nothing for the one who gave it."

"You never returned it."

"I..." His scent was intoxicating, but she felt safe and warm in his arms. "I wasn't permitted to be with you; my destiny had forbidden contact with all mortals."

"Was it worth it? To never have what you wanted, to deny the chance at love and happiness?"

"You're alive are you not?" Her eyes were sad and her head rested against his shoulder. "How do you think Mirai Trunks was able to reach your time line? Every time you died, the mark would burn and I felt as if my mind would snap. It hurt!"

Kakarot rubbed her back, giving her what comfort he could. He seldom thought about how she felt when he died, but when he gazed deeply into her garnet eyes, he saw the images of her ghosts, forever haunting her. "Let me help to drive them away. Please?"

Setsuna knew it was forbidden, but she was lonely and no longer wanted the responsibilty of time on her shoulders. She had the choise, to walk away and deny her one chance at happiness or turn her back on the time gates forever. He was like no other she had or would ever meet. Kakarot had won her heart, both being denied by cruel fate. To leave, would litterally destroy what was left of the Saiya-jin's heart and soul.

He could see the war being waged in her mind and remained silent. There was no helping her fight this one, but he would stay until she had decided. When he was first born, a younger brother to Turn in both time lines, both she and her father had been taken compeletly by surprise. Time made no mention of the strange warrior and every attempt to see his future was made a blur. Kakarot was the first and last person she couldn't predict. 'Why? How is he so special and different?'

'Is it because he was a creation of Courage? I'm so confused, what if I make the wrong decision?' Setsuna remembered something Serenity had said once and she smiled softly. 'Follow my heart and I'll never steer wrong.' How many times had they tried to force Serenity into making a decision, but never swayed her heart in the end? 'Serenity, I don't know what to do?'

'Follow your heart. No one, not even you, deserves to be alone forever.'

Kakarot knew she had made her decision, watching her relax in his grip and breathe a sigh of relief. Glancing up, she traced his lower lip with her finger, wondering if she had a right to hope for a future with him. "I'm... Kakarot I never meant to hurt you."

Every muscle rippled throughout his body, bulging through his shirt and pants. Reaching underneath his shirt, curious and shy, she touched the skin hidden from her and gasped. "How powerful are you?"

He smirked and lowered his nose against her neck, sniffing and purring in content. There was no scent of another, pleasing him. Setsuna giggled, feeling his tongue brush the lobe of her ear. His hands moved up and down her sides, missing nothing and studying every inch of the silky uniform she wore. Growling in irritation, he pulled back slightly and glared at the offending material. "How do you get the damn thing off?"

Pluto laughed, feeling free of her chains. She had never thought about the uniform before, but loved the problems it was giving her kidnapper. "Why should I tell? A woman has to have her secrets."

"Fine don't tell me," he growled, tugging at the material with his teeth; "I'll rip it off." Setsuna felt the uniform stretch, but it moved back into place after he lost his grip, making her laugh harder.

Kakarot snarled, his eyes flashing at the offending object. He hated being laughed at, thinking that he was being made fun of. "What is it made of? Do I have to burn it off?"

"I think, I'm not sure, that I have to will it away or change back to my humanoid form. However, I doubt seriously if I can take the strength of a full-blooded Saiya-jin in my human form."

He blinked, taken by surprise. "You're joking! Are you saying that you can handle me? How? Chi-chi couldn't even take a quarter of my strength."

Pluto frowned, trying to think of a way to explain this to him. "One, I'm the strongest outer senshi and second I'm Plutarian. My father is Chronos, the God of time and father to most of the other gods; like Zeus. My strongest form is not being a senshi, but Princess Pluto."

She stepped back, but Kakarot didn't let her go. Pluto's head began to glow, a purple symbol coming to life. Her sailor uniform disappeared, replaced by a long purple dress that revealed her shoulders and the hem of the collar stopped above her breats, but not revealing more than was necessary. Smooth and tanned shoulders glistened with the spray of the ocean, making him long to touch her.

Setsuna didn't know what to expect when she looked at Kakarot, but when she did all words failed her. In black pools of ebony, raw desire were reflected and his tail had frozen behind him, ocassionally twitching with the hair standing on end. "Kakarot?"

Kakarot shook his head, "You're beautiful," he stuttered. For a moment, he was afraid to touch her, expecting the woman to be a dream. With a sigh, his shoulders slumped and his head dipped. "I'm expecting more than I should." Pluto trembled at the loneliness and despair in his voice. "I don't care! Unless you kill me, I will have you!" Her knees shook at the venemous outburst, his arms wrapping possessively around her waist again.

Pluto rubbed against him, blushing when he paled and groaned. "If I choose, I would have vanished the minute I transformed. I don't know if what I'm doing is right, but for the first time in my life, I will do what I want."

Kakarot raised her chin, brushing her jaw with his thumb. "I promise, I will never leave you alone. Even when I was married to Chi-chi, I never had this burning desire inside of me. I think it has to do with never bonding with her."

She smiled and stood on her tip toes, reaching her arms around his neck and gently pressed her lips to his neck. Kakarot tensed, trembling when she nipped. The second time he yelped, nearly crashing them into the water. No one had ever told him about the instinctive urge to mate, or the effects it would have on the bonding couple. Setsuna felt calm, knowing what she was doing to the powerful Saiya-jin.

A feral growl escaped, breaking past his control and defenses. With a quick motion, he crushed Pluto tightly against him, his breath coming in ragged gasps. His nose moved closer and closer, until they were touching and all Pluto was aware of was the wind blowing her long-dark green hair behind her. Setsuna stopped breathing, not daring to move in fear of breaking the enchantment they were under.

Kakarot's silky tail brushed against her leg, moving upwards and bringing a shiver of warm desire. He whispered slowly, hotly agaisnt her flesh; "You had your chance, guardian of time. Now I'll never let you go."

Even if she had the power, Pluto was beyond leaving the Saiya-jin. Their mouths came together, a kiss so passionate that it brought tears to her eyes. Kakarot's lips moved to her long lashes, licking the warm liquid away. Not an inch of her face was spared from his caring gesture, showing his love.

Her lips tried to capture his again, to nibble on his neck, but he was intensely focused and aware of every move she made. Kakarot kissed her jaw, her neck and latched onto the soft skin. He thought she might resist, but like the first time he had claimed her, Setsuna gave him better access. With a growl of triumph, he followed his instincts and broke through the barrier, feeling her tense in pain and pleasure. In moments, he licked the blood, watching her eyes cloud with passion.

Every nerve in her body was on fire, waiting just a little too long for Kakarot's attention. His mouth was hungry, blazing a trail across her delicate skin. Her soft whimpers fluttered through the air, fueling his need for her. She arched, begging for him to end her suspense, but he held back and cradled her face between his hands until he had kissed her thouroughly and senseless.

His mouth made it's way back to her ear, "Do you want more?"

"Yes..., please..." Their bodies were pressed together and it was driving the time guardian crazy. She wanted to take control of Kakarot and make him go faster, but he had a firm hold on her and knew exactly what he was doing. 'God, oh god...' she screamed in her mind, twisting against him desperately now, her legs wrapping around one of his trying to seek the stimulation her body was screaming for.

Kakarot found a tie in the back of her dress and undid it to slowly let her gown slip off her shoulders, revealing her body from the waist up. Her skin was smooth and silky like he had imagined it would be. His hands caressed her waist and moved upwards toward the base of her breasts, that fit into his large hands. "Kakarot..." Pluto cried. Her body tried to angle where he would touch more of her breasts or nipples, squeezing his leg tightly against her own.

"You like that don't you? Don't get into too much of a hurry. At first I wouldn't have minded going fast, but I like watching you react to my touches on your skin and I've decided to drive you crazy." The promise made her body tremble and she pleaded with her eyes for him not to stop. She moaned as he brushed-just once-against her nipples. The tart sensation made her gasp, but his hands were on her shoulders now, and his head bent to kiss her shoulders where the dress use to be. Her body ground itself against his chest, whining and pleading in incoherent syllables as his hands held her firmly by the waist, then the hips, so subtly shifting, she barely noticed them traveling down,

down,

down taking her dress with them. His lips claimed hers once again as he slid the dress all the way off of her body and noticed that she had purple silky panties on as well and liked the hi-cut of them. As she lost herself in his kiss of hunger and possession, his fingers suddenly invaded her, brushing aside the elastic of her panties in a swift and strong motion.

"Oh, god!" she screamed. Her mind went blank and her body responded to instinct as his finger continued to plunge deep inside of her. She never realized that her body began to rock against his plunging finger, kissing him when she could bear to break the intense expression that overtook her face, gritted teeth, eyes squeezed shut, all flushes and tears and loud wails of desire escaping her tensed lips.

"Are you okay?" He didn't want to hurt her and she did look like she was in intense pain. 'Maybe I'm going to hard on her?'

"Kakarot, I swear by all the times of history, if you stop I'll push you so far back in time you won't see anyone but yourself and a bunch of dinasours for the remainder of your life!" Her breath was heavy and her hands locked behind his neck and she looked into his eyes which had darkened even further if that was possible. "Please! Don't stop... I'm begging you not to stop!"

"Are you sure?" he asked, grinning with a wicked smile and ceased all movement with his finger deep inside of her.

"Kakarot!" She yelled in anger and frustration, face going pale. Pluto tried to move against his hand, but he pulled away from her demanding and eager body grinning wider. "Oh god, Kakarot, please-" He started the rhythm up again, plunging two then three fingers in side of her until he had all four going fast, deep and hard. Hard enough he thought she wouldn't be able to handle it, but she dug her nails deep into his neck and back making him wince and go even faster. Her wails and crys grew louder, boiling his blood. He knew she was getting close to reaching the point where she would go over and he stopped making her cry out in a sense of loss.

"Pluto, I love and need you so much. Please allow me to make you feel so... so... good..." His other hand explored her breasts, loving the swelling of each nipple.

She eased off his fingers when the ache subsided somewhat and leaned forward to lick his chest like a cat, making him shudder at the warmth of her tongue. Somehow she wriggled out of her panties and the salty air of the ocean breathed against her skin, and she sighed aloud, as she continued her movements, so calculated and deliberate. She had designed her movements to drive him insane as he had done to her and it was working. Their lips met in a long, crushing kiss, and Pluto and Kakarot felt lightning bolts of sensation charge through them into their abdomen's at random intervals coming faster...faster and faster. Gently taking his face into her shaking hands, she brought his head to where he was looking at her eyes. She knew she was going to ask him something that she couldn't change later.

He felt her hesitate and waited patiently for her to make up her mind. "Pluto, if you want to turn back, I'm letting you now, but you need to do it now or I won't be able to stop." His want to make her feel safe and secure touched her and made her decision.

"Kakarot," she breathed with a slight blush tinging her cheeks, "will you..." another pause, "...make love to me please..." She expected him to say no, but to her surprise he needed no further encouragement as he began peeling off his shirt letting it bang to the ground making her realize out how heavy that really was. She stepped back in surprise as she saw muscles covering his entire body, showing the power that came in them. In a few seconds he was completely nude, making her blush slightly but not turning away from him. He pulled her back to him and he kissed her slowly at first, becoming more demanding with each second until it almost became bruising.

His body was trembling and he cried out slightly. He needed to hold back his strength or he would hurt her, but didn't know if he had the strength or will power to do that. She saw the dilemma in his eyes, and bit down on his shoulder drawing blood. Pluto remembered how the Saiya-jins bonded and mated and knew this would bring out more of his savage side. Some of the gentleness left him and he looked at her with a predatory gleam.

He lowered her to the ground and hovered over her body making sure she was truly ready for him. His tail snaked down her leg and inside of her warm, secret cave that his fingers were in moments before. He kept going until he felt the barrier of her virginity and looked at her with surprise. "You're still a virgin?"

Pluto blushed and turned her head to the side and nodded. He grabbed her chin and turned her back to face him and she saw him smile with warmth and a loving gaze. "I never had time for anyone before. Even you I was going to ignore and continue watching time, but if it's one thing I have learned over the centuries, don't underestimate a Saiya-jin. I should have known after you kissed me on my world you wouldn't have stopped. Saiya-jins don't kiss everyone that walks by. At least, not full-blooded ones. They tend to be very picky about who they mate with."

Removing his tail, Kakarot moved his member until the head was at the tip of her open and waiting entrance. He looked at her one time to make sure that she was ready for him, and he received a nod which was all the encouragement he needed as he quickly entered her making the pain quick and over with. Her body tensed against him, silent tears streamed down her face while she bit down on her bottom lip.

'So tight!' Insanity was quickly taking over Kakarot's mind as an instinct that went back to the beginning of the Saiya-jin race took him over, but the need to make sure that Pluto was okay, kept him from losing complete control yet. He held himself up with his arms, with his member buried deep inside her tight walls clenching around him and waited. A low growl forced its way up and Pluto looked at the amount of effort he was using to make sure she was ok. "Are you al right?"

The pain had subsided after a few seconds and all she could say was that the sensation she felt was like nothing she could put words to. He was huge and she could feel him inside of her, stretching her, but somehow fit together like the harmony in a melody. With a smile she squeezed her muscles tighter causing him to growl louder and to look at her with a smile that told revenge was coming. "The pain is gone." Her legs wrapped tightly around Kakarot's waist allowing him to move in deeper, making him groan.

"Pluto..." he whimpered. "I don't want to hurt you, but..."

"Stop worrying about hurting me. I'm not some damn, weak human!" To make her point and for Kakarot to lose all thought patterns, she grabbed his tail, making him freeze in inticpation of her trying to hurt him. A look of fear was in his eyes, as he trembled to see what she would do. Bringing the tip of his tail to her teeth, she nipped making a yelp come from the tall warrior. His eyes were beginning to cloud over, but knew he was still hanging on by a thread. With a lift of her hips, she made him moan and close his eyes at the sensation. Her slim fingers, ruffled the fur, massaging the skin sending bolts of electricity through his entire body. *pinch* Kakarot jumped in complete surprise. His tail being touched, always meant pain, but in this case it was used for fun and driving him insane. "I think I better take over and show you who's the submissive one, Kakarot," her silky voice taunted him.

The idea of submitting to anyone, including Vegeta, shoved the docile warrior over. Grabbing her hips in his strong hands, Kakarot pulled all the way out to thrust back into her fast and hard. Pluto's grip on Kakarot's tail failed when she screamed at the sensations he was sending through her body. He rested inside of her again, waiting for her to respond. Her body was visibly shaking with a powerful need, but he was going to make her beg for him to go all out and not stop. "Who's the submissive one now?"

"You are." Another thrust inside of her, made her arch her back into him and this time she couldn't scream as her mind was still trying to register the last thrust. 'I'm going to be soar tomorrow.'

"I'll show you submissive," Kakarot growled between a smile. At first the pace was slow, as his member would come completely out and then push all the way back in, until he hit the wall of her secret cave. Already he was going a lot harder than he would have even dared to go with Chi-chi and he watched her moan and thrust her hips to meet his own as he moved in and out of her. He wanted so much more and she was offering no complaints or resistance. 'Can she really handle me?'

Her garnet eyes looked at his contrasting black ones and he could see the love and trust their. "Faster..."

Not one to disappoint her, he moved at a speed that surprised her, but did not hurt her. "How long can you go?"

With a smile, "Why don't you find out? Are you still going to act human or like the Saiya-jin that you were born as?"

* * *

"Vegeta...," she groaned.

"Shhh... It's our first time together Serenity and I want you to enjoy and remember this moment," he whispered gently against her ear. Then he kissed her neck.

'Beautiful, so beautiful,' Serenity thought. "Actually," she whispered, "It's our second time." She no longer considered herself as Usagi, the school girl that grew up in the 20th century, but as the moon princess Serenity that he had fallen in love with and still saw in her, but more grown up.

"Don't tell me that this is all you have? I figured you, being the strongest Saiya-jin could go harder and faster than this?"

"I'll show you power woman, I just hope you realize you asked for it, and I am not one to hold back." Grabbing her hips, he thrust up hard, connecting to a spot that he knew was there, making her eyes widened and a scream to come forth from her mouth. While his hands were on her hips, plunging her down on top of him while he drove up, hard inside of her, he grabbed a nipple in between his teeth and bit down, flicking the tip with his tongue.

"Oh god! Vegeta!" One hand came to carress the other breast, his tail came to where his mouth had been, and his mouth came up to claim her lips with a bruising force that could not deny his passion for her. He waited to long for this feeling in both life times, and could not hold back any longer.

Serenity couldn't think with every part of her body being touched, kissed or driven into by hard thrusts. A warm feeling began to build in her stomach, growing to a heat that made her start to cry out. Circling her hands around his waist, she grabbed his tail and began to pinch at the base of it, knowing how sensitive it was and what would happen when rubbed in the right manner. Vegeta roared and began to power-up, his hair turning blond, eyes turning green as she started to scream and a golden light flashed in the bathroom, blowing it up and the apartment building. Large, silver wings with rainbow tips on the ends of each grew from her back while large golden ones came out of Vegeta's.

Both looked at each other, after they had calmed down, with complete shock written on their faces. Serenity touched his wings and couldn't believe how soft they were, but sharp at the tips. "I didn't know Saiya-jins had wings."

"You have them as well."

The crescent moon was on her forehead, while the mark of flame was on his. "Why are we so different from everyone and why aren't the wings disappearing?"

"I don't know Serenity, but frankly I don't care at the moment." Vegeta did not have the same worry as Kakarot about whether or not Serenity could handle his strength. From his training her on the moon in the past and from what he had seen when they fought together against the Ice-jins, he knew she was more than strong enough.

After he had washed her hair, and she his, he took her out of the shower and quickly dried both of them with his ki. Leading her by the hand he took her into the bedroom and turned to face her. His eyes flickered to her lips making Serenity's's breath catch and her to tremble at the intensity of his gaze. He stepped closer to her, breathing in her scent, storing away in his memory of what she smelled like. When his lips met hers, Serenity whimpered as the well of emotions came to warm her in her heart and soul. Losing herself in Vegeta's love, she opened her lips and wantonly allowed him to deepen the kiss as his hands snaked around her back, cupping the buttocks of her cheeks and brought her close to him and his obvious arousal. Serenity brought her arms to circle around Vegeta's neck and to hold on to him, afraid he would disappear as if he were another one of her fanaties.

Gently, Vegeta pushed her back, slowly, on to the bed never taking his hands off of her body or his lips from her mouth. Her hair splaid out in a mass of a silver carpet and he ran his hands in it, admiring at how silky and smooth it felt. If he wanted he could use her hair as a blanket instead of anymore covers. She could feel his body, intimately pressed against her own, and she moaned arching into his body wanting, craving, demanding more. Vegeta came down on top of her, making sure he did not crush her with his weight. His hands did not miss an inch of her body as he found what made her moan, and what made her giggle. He gazed at her body, making her blush as he admired what he saw.

"You're beautiful, Serenity." His words were coming heavy and harsh as he was quickly losing control. Any time he was with her, he couldn't help that. Serenity gasped when he cupped a breast into his hand and squeezed it gently. His corded muscles on his arms and chest easily showed their strength by supporting his weight on top of her without hurting her. Serneity's hands ran themselves up and down making him groan and close his eyes for a moment savoring the love that he felt come from her. He knew there was no acting with how she felt, nor would she leave him for another man. Her lips tried to kiss his chest, where her hands had been moments before, when nothing but air met them and she opened her eyes in surprise when he flipped her onto her stomach and whispered into her ear.

"You're mine, Princess." His mouth started at the base of her neck, with small nibbles working it's way down to the dip in her spine making her beg for more. His tail brushed her clitoris while his hands pinched her nipples, rolling them in between his thumbs. Serenity gasped and tried to turn around, but he quickly grabbed her hips and thrust inside of her, making her cry out and her large wings to beat behind her. Unlike his pace before, he went fast with a primal need taking him over as he grunted and growled. He bent over and bit down on her neck so hard that she screamed in pain and want of her love being filled with a flood of emotions and power.

"I love you Vegeta."

"I have loved you for as long as I can remember Serenity, and I will never leave your side again, ever!" Sweat poured off of both of them as he again powered up to where his hair started to grow really long and the force was beginning to make his love's vision blur, but she let him continue as her hair turned completely silver with her eyes, finishing her final transformation as the moon princess. There was no way she could go back to work now, with wings on her back.

The two lay spent side by side in a destroyed apartment and their wings covering their bodies like a warm, thermal blanket. The next thing they knew was Rei and Turn looking at them with surprised looks. Rei was furious. "Did you have to destroy my apartment!"

"Sorry Rei," Serenity said very exhausted. "Wake me in a week."

Vegeta possessively wrapped his tail, arms and wings around his mate. He hoped this time he would have the family he so desired, wondering if their races would live on through their children.

"Uh, Vegeta? Why do you have wings?" Turn asked.

"I don't know, and will figure it out later."

Rei and Turn gave up and decided to leave the two lovers alone. "It's strange, but Vegeta's wings look a lot like those of Courage."

* * *

With a smile, "Why don't you find out? Are you still going to act human or like the Saiya-jin that you were born as?"

A growl came from Kakarot as he grabbed one of Pluto's legs and pressed it over his shoulder and powered up to Super Saiya-jin. Pluto's eyes widened as he began going so fast that she saw dots in front of her. With her leg bent to her chest and the other pressed to his chest, the angle of his member was hitting her in the one spot that she didn't know existed, but was making her scream in pleasure as the first rush of heat rushed over her, but didn't stop as one right after the other claimed her. The orgasms were coming at such fast intervals that tears were streaming down her face and she could see that Kakarot was very close himself. His mouth clung to her neck savagely and made his mark claiming her as his own. His power flared until he was hovering over her at Super Saiya-jin 3. With exhausted eyes, she looked at Kakarot and smiled. "Wow. Guess I couldn't take your full power," and she passed out with her head resting on the sand.

Kakarot glanced at her, to make sure she was al right and smiled. For the first time, he felt complete, but not fully bonded with her yet. She needed to bite him back to finish it, but he could worry about that when she woke up. If she had been conscious, she would have seen the beautiful silver and golden wings beating powerfully behind him. Curling up beside her, pulling her close to where the curves of her body fit perfectly into him, he fell into a dreamless and happy sleep. He was not alone and he didn't feel any guilt.

Several hours passed before Pluto woke back up and she concentrated and changed into her civilian form. Not many people had seen this form. Kakarot woke up and saw that she looked slightly different and couldn't feel her ki any longer. "You're not Princess Pluto any longer?"

"No. I am Setsuna in this form, and you, other than the senshi, are the first to see me like this."

Kakarot nuzzled her neck and nipped where he had marked her making her shiver. The waves washed up beside them, cooling them off from the sun's heat. "We need to finish the bond."

Setsuna laughed. "I already did, silly."

"What?"

"You didn't feel me biting you several times before you finally decided to quit acting like a weakling."

"I resent that," growled Kakarot. "I am not weak."

"I don't know about that," she said wrapping her arms around his neck with something new feeling her heart. "Kakarot, I never thought I could feel this complete with anyone."

Kakarot laid a finger on her lips and smiled. "Shhh. I know. I can feel your mind and soul through our bond and know everything about you. I won't let you go back to those gates Pluto. Not without me anyway. That's no life, but a prison and you shouldn't have to feel that way."

Tears sprang to her eyes and she cried into Kakarot's chest making him scared that he had hurt her. "I'm not sad, but the happiest I have ever been in my life."

Kakarot grinned broadly. "So what are you going to name the child?"

"What? Who says I'm pregnant?"

"Well I only slept with Chi-chi twice while we were married, and both times she ended up having a baby. You're not any different and I can already feel the ki building in your stomach."

Her eyes widened at his simple statement and then laughed. "I hope you sleep with me more than twice Kakarot."

A mischievous smile crossed his face and lit up his eyes. "I will if you don't make me sleep on the couch."


	13. Coming Together - Rated

Author's Note: This is rated. If you don't like it, move on to chapter 15. It's M for a reason.

* * *

Coming Together

 **Rated**

* * *

The inner senshi were walking with the outer warriors and starlights, replaying the events in their minds, dazed about many things. Ami and Mamoru had left after departing Rei's home, wanting to be alone together for the first time without any regrets or guilt.

At first everyone was stunned that Usagi had taken the break-up of her ten-year boyfriend so calmly, but after seeing her with Vegeta, she would have no other. Everytime he laid eyes on her, they would soften and hers would light up. The neutral calm was disappearing, some of the old Usagi coming back.

None of them told her, but they felt and knew she was pulling away from them, terrified of something that was going to occur in their future. Pluto didn't know what was going to happen any more than they did, nor did they have any idea what to ask Usagi. There was, for sure, one more battle they all needed to face before crystal tokyo appeared. Was everything for the better or worse now that a lot of things have changed?

Seiya sighed, his head bowed, not even listening to the women and his brothers talking beside him. Hotaru noticed this and came up beside him. Being eighteen, she was more aware of boys than Haruka or Michuru cared for. "What's wrong?" He blushed, wishing to be anywhere else at the moment.

"Nothing."

"You're still upset about Usagi, aren't you?"

"Not really. I wish that instead of chasing a dream that I knew would never come true, that I had the real thing. I've never had a girlfriend or anyone to love me in return. My whole life, up to recently, has been spent in battle and constant fear. If it hand't been for the future and present Sailor Moons, we would have died."

"I still don't know what happened during that," Minako commented.

"Usagi never says anything about it," Haruka told her. "I've asked her a couple of times, but pain would fill her eyes and I couldn't press the issue. There's a lot of things we don't know about our princess that makes me think we don't have a clue on how much she's suffered for us."

"She's alone, or was." Everyone gasped at Yaten's words. Normally the bastard, who could care less about people, was giving them an honest and caring opinion about his friend. "Ever since she was fourteen, she's fought one enemy after another. No matter how hard her friends wanted to help her, including us, they always fell; leaving her to stand on her own. Through it all, she's remained strong, hoping that everything would be ok again."

"That's awful," Minako cried. "How can she handle that?"

"Who says she can or has?" Hotaru asked. Her dark eyes looked at all of them, dread entering them as they fully realized the truth of how their friend was feeling.

"Some protectors we are!" shouted Seiya. "We need to do something for her!"

"Being her friends and letting her know that we're behind her one hundred percent should be all that she wants. You know that Usagi would never ask anything from us, nor would she accept it."

Taiki hoped that his words were sinking in, but apparently they still wanted to throw her a party. "Leave her alone. Vegeta, a Saiya-jin may I remind you, wouldn't appreciate us messing with his mate right now. If my information was correct, they tended to be very edgy when anyone came between a bond that was forming."

"We can still have a surprise party when everyone gets back from their honeymoon's," giggled Minako.

"Honeymoon?" Yaten asked. "What happened to the wedding?"

"Saiya-jins don't need a ceremony to become eternally connected with their chosen ones. Vegeta was the first to willingly change his customs for Serenity," Haruka informed them.

"I want a boyfriend!" Minako shouted. "It's not fair. Even Makoto and, almost, Rei aren't single anymore." Her eyes were depressed and suddenly took off crying. Michuru and Haruka couldn't help her because they had each other.

Seiya and Taiki didn't know what had happened, but were surprised when Yaten took off after her cursing, disappering into the crowds. "Did I miss something?" asked Seiya.

"Yaten went after Minako. I never knew he was the concerned type. He hates crying."

"Idiots!" Haruka shouted. "It's perfectly obvious why he always picks on her more than anyone else. Michuru and I have noticed for sometime now that he is always watching her when her back is turned and the usual teasing or taunting look is not there. His eyes express what he feels, but he's afraid to show anyone that even he, has fallen in love."

"Yaten in love. That's like saying the moon is blue or green!" laughed Seiya. He never saw the look that Hotaru had directed at him, nor the punch that came flying at his jaw. Everyone turned, stunned as Seiya went flying back several feet before he came back down to the ground. Blood was forming on his busted lip and he looked up to see Hotaru glaring at him.

He couldn't explain it, but something warm and intense began to stir inside of him when her anger was directed at him. She looked beautiful when she was angry at him, something that he never noticed before. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and growled at him, coming only an inch from his face. "I should kill you for that remark. What the hell is wrong with falling in love? You've never experienced it and now you're knocking people that have? Are you going to mock me as well and laugh at me for loving someone?"

Haruka started and her eyes narrowed dangerously as she let her little one's words sink in. 'Who the hell is she talking about and why had she never met the person that is dating Hotaru?'

Seiya was speechless. 'Hotaru was in love with someone?' The declaration was like a cold slap in the face and he realized that he may like her more than he thought. "No."

"Why not?"

Seiya couldn't handle the questioning any longer and made a run for it before he made comments he may not be able to take back later. Right behind him was Hotaru, leaving the group even smaller. Taiki stood beside Haruka and Michuru not knowing what he was suppose to do with two brothers on the run, either after or away from a girl. "What now?"

"Do you want to eat something Taiki?"

"No, not really. Seiya's about to find out that he's not the playboy figure he thinks he is. He smiles at women, but none of them has ever turned his head, except for Hotaru. He acted like Usagi did, but any time Hotaru entered the room, he would tremble in fear and awe of her, but never noticed how he felt. All I have to say is, it's about damn time that he finds someone that won't let him get away with everything. Yaten is the one that surprised me though. He never showed that he cared about anyone and always joked about anything serious. This last fight was the most serious I've seen him since the fight with Chaos and Galaxia."

"What about you Taiki?" Michuru asked. Somehow it didn't seem right that there was no one around for him.

A soft and sad smile crossed his face that never reached his eyes. "It doesn't matter. The one person that I love and would give my life for, doesn't have any idea how I feel, nor would I tell her. She's way too good for me and deserves better."

"Oh, Taiki. You're a great person and I'm sure she would see that as well. You never know how she would take you liking her unless you asked her."

"No. I'll see you ladies later. I have a lot of work and research to do and the more time I spend with you or everyone else, the further behind I become."

Michuru and Haruka couldn't help but look at each other and smile when they were left alone. "Are we the only two happy ones out of this glum group?"

"I guess, because we're the only two people that are certain about each other's relationships."

Haruka pulled her love closer to her, nuzzled their noses and lightly kissed her lips. "You know, I love you so much that I feel like it's the first time that we found out how we really felt about each other."

"Yeah, but then we were worried about how people would think of us."

"I'm not, nor was I ever. If people wish to judge us because of how we feel instead of who we are, then I don't give a damn about them. Serenity, doesn't care about how we feel and wants us to be happy."

Michuru wrapped her arms around Haruka and kissed her with a soft gentleness that still was able to calm Haruka's rough-natured one. "Why don't we go home and finish this?" she said with a promise of hidden pleasure later. Haruka could only smile at her best friend and soul mate.

"What's taking us so long?"

* * *

Minako didn't know where she was going when an arm finally grabbed her by the waist and yanked back hard enough to have them both fall down on the ground. She heard a grunt of pain, but the arm was locked tight, refusing to move off of her unless she forced it. At first the idea of a kidnapper or worse ran through her mind, but when she felt the strength and saw the long silver hair on the ground, she realized who she was sitting on. "Yaten?"

He was breathing hard and knew he would have a bruise on his rear and arms later. "Damn, woman! Are you trying to kill me or something? If you wouldn't get so emotional all the time, maybe I wouldn't be laying on the ground with your weight crushing me."

Red flushed her face, as she listened to another of his many comments of ridicule. "You know what?" She punched him so hard that he saw stars for several seconds and let go of her for a moment. "Fuck you."

She barely made it a hundred yards before she was flattened on her back, with him straddling her waist and pinning her hands down to her sides. "Irritable, aren't we?" A nice size bruise was forming on his cheek and Minako winced slightly thinking she may have gone a little too far.

"Bastard! Get off of me. Can't you find someone else to pick on?"

"Not really. They aren't as fun to watch get mad, nor as beautiful."

"So now you enjoy picking on people and calling them..." Minako blinked when it dawned on her at what he said. "Did you just say I was pretty?"

"No..." her face fell, and then lit up when he smiled a real smile, not the occasional smirk. "I said you were beautiful. Big difference. Pay attention in school more. You were always attractive, even after a thousand years."

"I'm sorry. I guess I am a bit irratible. Can you let me up now?"

Yaten's smile grew broader and Minako knew he was up to something, but what she didn't know. As she sat up, Yaten pulled her head closer to him and pressed his lips to her soft, full ones. Shocked, Minako could only sit there stunned that he even wanted her, but a second cured her of that as she opened her mouth to allow him the entrance to his demanding tongue.

He moved her to sit in his lap, his hands combing through her hair. Yaten couldn't believe she was finally his again and hoped that this time she would become his wife. Something about Vegeta and Usagi's love was contagious, but he didn't fight the urge to kiss Minako, nor did he want to. "Minako, I pick on you because I love you. You're so easy to get mad and those dimples show up on your face making me want to see them again, or kiss this gorgeous mouth of yours. I've wanted you for so long, but you never remembered who I was or the conversation we had on Lunaria before all hell broke loose."

Minako's eyes softened and suddenly realized that his teasing was his only defense at forgetting the past. She brought her hand to brush the silver strands from his face and looked into his eyes. "You could be less of a jerk, but under the circumstances, I can understand how you feel." Her mouth brushed his again, giving him a small taste of her sweet essence before she stopped, letting him crave more and not giving him everything at once. "I've never kissed anyone before Yaten?"

His eyes widened at her shy statement and the blush that tinted her pale cheeks. Her head was down and he curiously lifted them to see that tears were in her eyes, expecting him to taunt her about that. His heart cried out, thinking he may have been a little too mean to her. "I'm sorry Minako. I never meant to hurt you." Chuckling, "And that's not necessarily true, I kissed you on the moon. You couldn't talk for two days."

Yaten stood up and offered his hand to her. With a smile she accepted it gracefully and they went back to his apartment where he knew no one else would be.

Gently he turned her around and his eyes quivered, afraid that she was going to stop him from what his heart screamed that he wanted. "Minako?" His voice trembled, making her gasp in shock. He looked scared and vulnerable, his eyes saying that she had the power to pay him back for all the stuff he'd done and said to her in the past.

"I've never been with anyone either." The blush was there again, but this time she didn't hide her eyes as they stared into his hungry green ones. Slowly she took the red ribbon out of her hair, and let her hair fall completely to the floor and he could swear she looked the way Usagi did before her hair changed.

Minako had on a yellow halter top with a pair of cut off shorts that showed off most of her long, smooth legs that Yaten yearned to touch. With a seductive dance that he didn't know she was capable of, she slid one strap off her shoulders, then another revealing both of them, but not her breasts which were barely peaking out, but not showing anything. "Do you want me to stop?" Minako asked shyly.

Yaten's expression was tense, shaking as he stared at her and then before they knew it, he was across the floor, crushing her to him, bringing down his mouth to hers with a force he thought might hurt her, but didn't care as both their emotions raged to the surface. His hands pushed their way under her halter top, to move upwards until he found the swell of her breasts, which weren't too big, nor too small. 'Perfect!'

Minako could no longer feel her legs as she almost collapsed to the floor, but Yaten didn't let her and held her up with one arm as his remaining hand continued to cup her breasts, and brush her tight, swollen nipples. A cry came from her mouth as he pinched her left nipple between his finger and thumb, rolling it until she was withering against him. "I repeat your question, goddess of love. Do you want me to stop?"

A whimper came from her small form, moaning every time he pinched her nipple. Tired of the left one, and not wishing to neglect the right, he gave it the same treatment making Minako lose control of her mind. "Yaten... Please..."

"Please, what?" he asked.

"I want you Yaten, please!" He pulled the halter top over her head, and marveled at how flat her stomach was and beautiful her skin shone with the light shining on her. His mouth lowered to capture the nipples he was teasing moments before and bit down, making her yelp and arch towards his mouth, craving more. Quickly, with experienced and knowing hands, Yaten undid the snap on her shorts and pulled the zipper down, revealing yellow panties to match her halter top. They slid easily off her body, dropping to the floor as he placed his hand on her hips, burning her bare flesh with their intense heat.

"Not good, enough. I don't think you want it."

"Yaten, please don't make me beg. God, my whole body is burning to be touched by you and right now you're the only one that can put that fire out."

"Right now?" With a growl of anger and possession, he pulled her hard against him and glared at her. She didn't even think he was capable of it. "I had better never see another man lay a hand on you if either of you value your lives. I saw you first and you're mine!" His sudden show of possession made Minako happy that she had waited all along. If waiting for the right person meant this much joy, she wouldn't change a thing.

His fingers shoved her panties aside as if they were nothing to him and slid his finger all the way inside of her, making her gasp in surprise and shock. While his fingers were pumping fast and furious out of her hidden cave, his thumb brushed her clitoris, making her head lay on his shoulder, her breath coming in heavy and ragged gasps. Her body, was growing warm and she tried to pull back, not knowing any better, but Yaten held her tight against him as his fingers moved faster, rubbing, and pumping until a loud scream came from her lips. Her muscles, clamped down hard around his fingers plunging into her, making her body shudder with the sensory over load. His mouth made it's way down her body, to press his tongue in her belly button. A giggle came out as he tickled her, but in a weird and erotic way, he was exciting her further as he continued to move lower, making her tense in fear slightly.

"Relax. Have I hurt you yet?"

"No." His mouth made it to the edge of her nether lips, and missed it intentionally to move to the inside of her thighs. Taking his tongue, he licked the crevice between her thigh and nether lips making her scream as he awakened every nerve in her body. His hands were like steel, keeping her body locked into position as he tortured her in a sensitive area, moving to the other side. He could smell her juices flowing, and saw them dripping on to the floor, making him hot and hard with the need for her. His mouth made it's way closer,

closer,

touched the edge of her nether lips; one stroke was all it took to send her over the edge and to sag lower. "Don't give up on me yet, my little vixen. You stole my heart and now I have to punish you for it." His tongue brushed her jewel, making his goddess arch her hips demanding more. Her whole body trembled as she was sent into massive over load. His tongue was slow at first and then picked up speed as he continued licking the very tip of her clit, not giving her the full satisfaction she yearned for. Then he plunged his tongue all the way inside of her, making her come again.

He knew she couldn't stand for much longer, picked her up, carried her to the couch and gently laid her down on her stomach as he kissed down her back, her shoulders, her spine making her whimper with each touch and kiss. His breath was fire against her skin and she didn't know how to respond anymore, except that all she felt was Yaten making her feel like the most important woman in the world. His finger plunged inside of her again, deeper to pump a lot faster than the last time to be joined, by one, two, three and then four fingers, stretching her wide. He knew he was large and he didn't want to hurt her by not being able to handle him.

There was no doubt in his mind about what he wanted and had no intentions of stopping any time soon. From her reactions, he knew she didn't mind either. "Be mine forever Minako. Please, I need you more than I can tell you the words to describe it."

"Yaten, I love you too."

His member throbbed in his pants as he shed his clothes and stood ready to make his move against her. She looked over her shoulder and her eyes told him she was ready for him, not afraid. His member slowly, slowly entered her until he felt a barrier blocking him from his path and he wasn't even more than half way in yet. "I'm sorry Minako, but this is going to hurt at first. It will go away in a minute, but you have to relax and trust me."

She was afraid at first, but the loving smile convinced her he didn't want to hurt her more than necessary. "Yaten, if you don't hurry up, I'm going home and may have to amuse myself."

With one swift movement, he was inside of her completely and she cried out in pain as he ripped through her barrier. He stopped, letting her get use to him and gently wiped the tears streaming down her face. She was thankful he stopped to let her adjust, because he was no small size at all and felt like she was being ripped a part. After a minute the pain subsided and Yaten moved a little bit causing her to wince, but not as bad. His movements were steady and deliberate as he waited for her expression to change.

Minako gasped as she started to feel pleasure instead of pain building inside of her again. Yaten knew where to aim and hit the one spot that existed in every person, making her body shudder and tighten around his member, but he held his tide from breaking at the moment, planning on dragging this first time with his Vixen as long as he could. Her body was over the arm rest of the couch, with her ass sticking up for him, so that he had as much depth as he could get, and restricting her from moving to much. All she could do was clutch the arm with her hands, to hang on for life as he ravaged her body, letting carnal instinct take him over.

He couldn't hold back much longer as both of them began to yell in unison and he crashed over coming together with her, filling her with his essence and hopefully full filling his dream of having a family. He never even told his brothers about what happened to him as he cradled Minako to him and gently took her to his room and pulled her close to him as he draped the covers over both of them.

"Minako, I hope you realize I can't live without you and need you so much."

"Yaten?" His body was shaking and she looked up startled to see sobs racking his body that he was trying to hold back. Afraid and worried that he had hurt himself, she cradled his face in her hands and held her to him. "What's wrong?"

"Minako, watching you die tore me a part. Beryl laughed at my pain and then disappeared. The others don't know because they were on other planets fighting Galaxia still."

His arms circled around her waist like a lost child. He never let this side out and tried to hide it by his snide remarks to everyone. "Is this why you were always picking on me the most. Because you thought if you drove me away, you wouldn't have to worry about feeling that type of pain again?"

He looked at her and saw wisdom there that didn't use to be. "You know," he said with a smirk, "I would have never pegged you as the incentive one." She almost got angry, but then she saw the laughter in his eyes and knew he was teasing her again.

"I am the goddess of love." Kissing him softly on the lips she nuzzled closer to him, hoping that her presence would make him feel better. "Besides, I won't let anything happen to us if I can help it. I am the leader of the inner senshi so give me a little credit."

Yaten chuckled a little bit and closed his eyes to let an exhausted sleep come over him. The last thing he remembered was, 'I forgot to use protection to prevent her from becoming pregnant.'

* * *

Seiya didn't know where to hide from her. Hotaru was relentless and of all the people he feared the most, it was her. He finally thought it was safe when he turned around to see her standing in front of him with her hands crossed. His face drained of all color when she was dressed as Sailor Saturn and glared at him with daggers in her eyes. 'Oh shit! I've pissed the goddess of death off.'

"Damn straight you did!"

"Hey! Does Haruka know you use words like that?"

"She uses worse, now shut up!" Seiya did as she told him and backed up against a tree, realizing they were in the middle of no where and no one around to save him.

"Hotaru, I'm sorry if I've offended you. I won't say anything mean to the others again."

"I'm not mad at you for that."

Confusion crossed his face as she approached him with her hands clenched. "What?"

"You stupid idiot! Instead of chasing something that wasn't real, why couldn't you see the real thing in front of you the whole time. I know how you really feel, but you're too blind to see it."

Seiya turned his head away from her to be jerked back to look into her eyes. She saw pain there, but he was trying to mask it behind the wall he built up. "I figured she was the only one that wouldn't bring me down. I know it was hopeless, but I figured if I chased a hopeless dream, I wouldn't have to worry about the true dream hurting and destroying me."

Her hands moved inside of his shirt until she found his nipples and pinched them. A surprised yelp came from Seiya's lip and his eyes widened in shock. He tried to get away from her, but she sweeped his feet out from under neath him and sat on top of him. Taking her brooch, she willed her clothes away to let Seiya's eyes bulge out of his head to stare at her young, beautiful body.

She slightly slapped him in the face making him glare at her for a second when she yanked him up by the collar to look at her in the eyes. "I'm about to show you what you're missing. If you still want to chase a fanasty after this, then go ahead, but you'll regret it for the rest of your life, because I won't offer again."

"Hotaru... I don't want to hurt you..."

"You can't hurt me, unless you purposely step on my feelings, and then Haruka will kill you, slowly." Her fingers wripped a hole in his shirt and he yelled in anguish.

"That's one of my good shirts!"

A smile graced her features, making that feeling come into his stomach again and he realized she was seducing him. "I'll do more than rip your shirt, Starfighter." With one swift motion, she ripped the shirt off of him completely, revealing a chest that showed he worked out all the time. He wasn't as muscled as Vegeta, but he wasn't a saiya-jin either. Her hands stroked his bared flesh, exciting him and making him blush. "Ami told me what you yelled to them. Are you really still a virgin?"

"They told you that? I'm going to kill them both!" Seiya was about to jump up when he felt a hand unbutton his jeans and grab what had been bulging in his underwear. "Oh god!"

"Do you still want to leave, Seiya?"

She moved off of him to pull his pants completely off, making him nude and vulnerable to her attack. Her mouth enveloped the head of his member, making him utter a cry of estacy and lust. Grabbing a fist full of hair, Seiya quit fighting Hotaru and let her have his way with him. It was obvious he couldn't beat her, even if he wanted to, but the sensations of her tongue running up and down the sides of his member was too much for him. He groaned and arched his hips to her bobbing head, letting her set the rhythm.

"Hotaru..." he choked. Something was happening to him, that he had never expierenced before and he started to cry out, but she stopped making him protest.

"No. I'm not letting you go off that easily. Touch me."

Seiya looked at her and then shyly reached up to squeeze one breast making her moan and roll her head back. Encouraged, he lowered a hand to where her panties normally would have been if she had had any clothes and began to torture her the way she had done to him. Her eyes shot open in surprise and Seiya grinned broadly as he realized he hit a pleasure spot. With a boldness he didn't know existed, he flipped Hotaru onto her back and growled.

"You're going to get it now." His lips met hers in a seductive dance that she met eagerly and he couldn't help but feel that this was so right. Her body fit perfectly with his own and he never felt so complete, so whole as he did then. His tongue made it's way down her stomach until he found what he was looking for and took a taste of her. She whimpered at the gentle touch, wanting more, but Seiya purposely stopped to see if she would beg.

"Seiya, if you don't want me to tear your body in two, you better not stop!"

"Demanding aren't we? You're the one on your back remember?" His tongue began to slowly move up and down between her clit and opening, flicking at the last second before he would move to the next spot.

Her body was growing hot and she was thrashing her head back and forth, letting her body take control. Seiya stopped and moved back up her body to see a glare in her eyes. With a smile he kissed her lips, savoring the taste of them. "I'm only giving what I received. Do you want more, Princess of Saturn?"

Her eyes softened as she wrapped her legs around his hips, encouraging him to continue. "I need you Seiya. I've loved you in the shadows for too long and I'm not going to any more."

"You love me?" He asked surprised. The thought was never something he considered, but he saw the truth in her eyes and he moved inside of her, making her sigh in pleasure. He felt the barrier, but she never cried out as he broke it, but instead arched her hips demanding more. His movements were slow and awkward at first, but became more bold as she encouraged him on.

"Seiya, don't stop...Please!" Her nails dug in his back as he yelled not able to hold back. Her body came right behind him, milking every last drop from him.

Hotaru went limp as she lay underneath Seiya's weight. He ran her hair through his fingers, realizing the strands were soft and silky. Hotaru's eyes clouded with tears and she turned over, swearing under her breath for being an idiot. Seiya, less afraid of her now, turned her head to face him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Seiya. I loved you, but I never even stopped to think that you didn't want this and made you do something against your will."

"I don't think it was so bad. Actually, maybe you should have done it sooner." His chuckling made her look at him and she had to admit, it wasn't what she expected.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? I've always liked fighting with you because you're more level headed than most. Sexy as hell to."

"Now the playboy speaks up."

"I'm a playboy?"

"Well, all the girls scream after you and you flirt with them shamelessly."

"They're fans and I'm too nice to tell them to go to hell. I will if you want me too. You're the first woman I've ever been with and my brothers picked on me all the time about it."

Hotaru smiled, "I hope you enjoyed it."

His mouth came up to her neck, "I loved it. Maybe you can show me some more of your demanding qualities?"

Giggling she fell asleep under the stars in his arms, feeling safe and happy. Seiya felt himself relaxing against her and happy that she didn't let him get away with being an idiot. He knew what he wanted now and it wasn't the fantasy world. He had the real thing in front of him and he wasn't one to knock a good thing when he had it. "I love you too Hotaru..." She didn't hear him as he fell into a sleep beside her.

* * *

Taiki made it home and saw clothes laying all over the floor and smirked. Apparently Yaten and Minako were home as well and had a bit of fun. 'Glad someone is.' Bitterly he went to his room and undressed from his black slacks, green suede shirt and black shoes. "I wish I could be with the one I want." Quickly, he grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom fully expecting to be alone, but received the shock of his life when someone else was there and had just stepped out of the shower.

She looked up at him, his face turning so many shades of red, that it might have been purple. "I'm sorry." He quickly ran out of the bathroom and tried to put his clothes back on when she came into his room instead of hers. A towel was wrapped around her slim figure and he saw her long, damp red hair draping to the ground. He didn't think anyone's hair could be as long as hers, nor eyes so expressive and full of emotion. "Taiki, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry Princess Kakyu. I didn't know you were in there." His body was trembling as he kept his back turned away from her, afraid to face her. He thought she would hate him now and he couldn't bare that from his princess. A gentle hand touched his bare shoulder and then two arms wound themselves around his waist and caressed his stomach. Being a football player, he was a hard person to reach around, but she was able to do it.

"I'm not upset. I should have locked the door. You guys have been gone for four days and I had no idea when you would be back. Is Yaten back as well? I saw his clothes all over the floor and someone elses."

"He's back and with his girlfriend, Minako."

"That's great! I was wondering how long you three would stay loners. What about Seiya and yourself?"

"Seiya is running from Hotaru, but I have a feeling he's about to give up bachelor hood."

Kakyu waited for him to tell her he had found someone, but when he didn't she pressed the question again. "Taiki?"

His eyes turned to meet hers and she gasped when she saw a hopeless emptiness in them. "I... need to go." He grabbed his pants, but never made it to the door when he heard her gentle voice calling him.

"I never gave you permission to leave, Taiki. Turn around and face me."

A blush tinged his cheeks. "But, I'm not dressed."

"Taiki," she insisted and he turned around to gasp in shock and surprise at his princess, the towel on the floor. He tried to back up, but his shoes were on the floor and he tripped on them, laying flat on his back.

"What are you doing?" Taiki gasped.

Kakyu was scared because she was admitting how she felt about Taiki, but it was hard to tell how he felt. "Going for a new look, do you like it?"

A gentle hand came to take his clothes out of his hands and to throw them away from him. "I don't think you need those either." Kakyu kneeled on the floor beside her protector and smiled sweetly at him, making his heart jump into his throat.

'Could she really love me?' "Kakyu..."

Her head dipped to kiss his jaw line, his neck and to whisper in his ear, "am I doing al right?" Taiki heard the fear in her tone and gently held her waist and sat up. Her eyes were gazing into his and he felt like he had a chance at happiness after all. His hand brushed her face, her eyes, and then her lips parting them slightly. With a slowness and the gentleness of a lamb, he caught her lower lip in his mouth and nibbled on it. His tongue darted out to trace the upper lip and he moaned in pleasure as her hands touched his chest. Her fingers were light and curious as they explored his body to make him groan and respond to her.

"You're doing fine princess. Are you sure this is what you want? There is better you know?"

Kakyu's heart twinged at his low self-esteem. "When did you get so low on confidence Taiki? You're a football player and a sailor senshi. You're suppose to be fearless and go for what you want and here a woman is showing you how it's done. Nothing is more gentle and beautiful as you are, and I figured after being with Usagi this long, you would have realized this as well. Do you know why you three have the names you do? Seiya is the lion, and that is why he's StarFighter. Yaten heals and is the brace that holds everything together. But one has to be the gentle lamb, and that is StarMaker. You."

Taiki took her hand as she held it out for him and led him to the bed. She kept her back facing his front and stepped back to press against his stronger one, making him groan as she wiggled her rear against him slightly. "Princess.. If you keep this up, I won't be able to control myself. I want you far too badly to be able to stop."

"I know. You have always made sure that I was well taken care of. The others watch me as well, but you have taken care of me when I was sick, depressed and needed a friend to talk to. Touch me Taiki."

Taiki stroked her arms and kissed the side of her neck. Her hips easily fit into his hands as he rubbed them and he smiled knowing she was big enough to carry his child. 'Would she mind?' She didn't protest his exploring hands as his hands made it to her cheeks on her rear and massaged them. A soft sigh came from her lips as he tried to be gentle with her.

"More, Taiki." She turned to face him and she gently took his hands and placed one on each breast and held them there to let him know that she wasn't about to leave him. "Can I touch you Taiki?"

"You're free to do anything you like," smiled Taiki. He almost cried out when her soft hands found the area that showed his liking for her the most and began stroking the head with a medium pace and rubbing it with her thumb at the same time. Not wishing to disappoint her, he began shaping her breasts, suckling them like a new born baby. "Taiki, you're the first person I've let touch me since my husband was taken from me by Galaxia. Please love me."

"You don't need to ask me to love you, Kakyu. From the moment we started protecting you, I've loved you, but thought I was out of line for loving a princess as high ranking as you are."

"I'm just another person Taiki. I have more responsibilities is all and I want you to remember that. I don't want you to formally address me any longer, but treat me like a normal woman."

Taiki nodded and gently pressed her back on his sheets, spread her legs with one knee and looked at her to see if she was ready. "Don't tell me I have to show you how it's done?" her teasing made him feel more at ease and he slowly entered her, making her moan in pleasure. He had no problems in fitting inside of her and couldn't believe at how warm and snug she was. Her hips thrust up onto him, causing Taiki to almost go over the edge before he even started and he had to bite back a yell as he thrust into her harder this time, making her head roll back in a silent scream.

"I think I'm perfectly capable here, don't you princess. Please correct me if my form isn't perfect." Taiki leaned back, grabbed her hips into his strong hands and began moving upwards in fast movements that had his princess screaming and crying out every time he hit a spot that felt so good. Her body nearly jolted off of the bed when she came so hard that it made him release as well and collapse beside her.

His hands lazily stroked her sides and he couldn't believe that his one dream had come true. "Is this a dream?" Taiki asked in fear.

"No." Kakyu cuddled her body closer to his, seeking comfort and warmth. "I hope I can find happiness this time, and it won't be taken from me."

Taiki gently held her tight against him, trying to promise that nothing would happen. Truthfully he couldn't, because uncertain elements happened in the universe. "I will try and keep you safe princess and hope to grow old with my children by my feet laughing and playing."

"I think you can take your shower now," Kakyu teased. "I can help you."

"That's an invitation if I ever heard one." Picking her up, he took her to the bathroom and made sure to lock it this time so that no one would interrupt him.

In the next room, two people woke up to hear yelling in Taiki's room and Yaten had a broad grin on his face. "Good, two people not to worry about any longer." Minako grabbed his neck and he quickly forgot about them as she made him pay for all his mean words to her. He didn't mind the punishment though. He only worried about being able to satisfy her insatiable hunger for more every time she caught her breath.

* * *

Makoto was lazily walking beside Pars, enjoying his presence more than anything. He noticed her quieter than he remembered. "You've changed."

"Usagi has made us all a lot happier and calmer here."

"Usagi?"

"Oh yeah, Serenity."

"How far do we have to go?"

"About another mile or so," she calmly stated.

"Then why are we walking. I can fly you there."

Fear entered her face and body as she backed away from him holding her hands out. "No. Walking is fine and I need the exercise."

Pars looked at her; "What's wrong? You were never afraid of flying in the past, so why now?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Makoto abruptly turned on her heel and walked at a furious pace to be grabbed by the waist and lifted into the air. "Pars!" she shrieked in terror. She turned her face into his neck and didn't open them back up as he flew across the skies.

"How are you suppose to tell me where you live if you're not paying attention?" Pars growled in irritation.

"Put me down Pars..." she cried out. "I hate flying."

"Why, or I'm going to stop and we'll stay in the air until you tell me."

"You bastard! My damn parents were killed in a plane crash when I was three and the plane caught on fire. I swore I would never fly as long as I lived."

Her body shook as she relived the horror that she witnessed as the plane was in the air leaving the airport. She was to stay with a friend while they went on a business trip and the plane caught on fire in the air to never land again, not leaving a single passenger alive. Pars held her close, knowing not to press her about the issue of parents. Even if they weren't her original ones in the past, parents still meant everything and he lost his irritation. "I'm not a plane, don't know what one is, nor will I catch on fire. Trust me Jupiter. You have in the past."

Makoto slowly opened her eyes to look into Pars's black ones and she started to relax in his grip. "I guess I'm being a coward, aren't I?"

"You will be if you don't face this problem. Care to show me where you live now?"

She nodded and once she started to relax, she found that being in the air wasn't so bad as long as she wasn't in a plane or alone. "There, that's my home." She lived in an isolated part of town and wondered why she liked being this way. When they entered her apartment he saw plants everywhere and smiled. This was the girl he fell in love with, because she had a special liking for all vegetation and plant life back on the moon. In fact she was responsible for the moon gardens. "Are you hungry, Pars?"

"I don't know. I haven't had a meal in my life. Usually scraps. Can you still cook?"

"Are you still a Saiya-jin?"

He sat at the table and watched her cook up a storm and his stomach growled at the smells that were drifting towards him. "Can I help with something?"

Makoto looked at him a bit shocked. "You've never offered to help me before?"

"I never died before either, but I did, and I appreciate what I have now. When you're a slave most of your life, you don't take advantage of freedom when you get it."

"Well, if you want, get the dishes and set the table."

He took several plates from her hands and placed them on the table as he set the silver ware. She dropped some sauce on her fingers and was going to wipe it off, when he grabbed her wrist and began to lick it off of her. His stomach protested that it needed food and he trembled slightly. Makoto looked at him with worry. "Sit down. I'll have dinner ready in a second." She gently placed him in his chair and brought out two pans of spaghetti, salad, desert and whatever else she had in her kitchen. From what she remembered, the saiya-jins had a large appetite and she would have to start shopping for more food.

He didn't hesitate as he dug into whatever his eyes set upon and his stomach could hold. Makoto could only laugh as she realized that her cooking was again a big success and wondered if she'll ever be a success in life as a major chef? "Do you like it?"

Pars looked at and grabbed her to sit in his lap. "Yes, but I would enjoy it better if you ate with me instead of watching." He grabbed some of the speggethi and dangled it in front of her mouth for her to take. When she did, he grabbed the other end and ate until there lips met in a memory of passion and hunger other than food.

"Why do you keep calling me Jupiter? My name is Makoto in this time line."

"So. I'm calling you Jupiter. Where's your bedroom?"

"Why? I live alone here and I can't wait that long." Jupiter pulled off her shirt to land on the floor, letting Pars touch her shoulders to brush her breasts and her neck. A frown came across his face as he turned her head to look at her neck.

"That needs to be fixed."

"I don't think so. I kind of like the single life, what do you say?"

A growl came from Pars as he brought her neck down and bit down on her. "No. You belong to me and have from the beginning."

He lifted her hips up and ripped her skirt off to reveal that she had on a green thong underneath. His finger quickly tore it off making her vulnerable to his hands. He couldn't believe the sight in front of him as he remembered the 18 year old on the moon. This woman was over twenty-six now. Her breasts were full and demanded attention and suckling from someone that would appreciate their soft roundness. With a rough edge, but not enough to hurt her, he sucked on a breast while massaging the other in a steady rhythm that made her moan in response.

"Pars, that feels so good." Her mouth came to rest on his neck again as he played with her and she smirked knowing what she needed to do. With a swiftness of a snake, she struck down and bit through the skin causing blood to flow into her mouth. Like a cat that licks its kittens clean, Makoto cleaned all the blood from the new mark on his neck and she swore she heard a deep purr coming from him. His tail was moving up her thigh and feeling every inch of her. Sliding off of him, she helped him peel of his shirt, and then his pants. Both were old and tattered and she swore she was going to take him out shopping later, if she could still walk after wards.

Kneeling down in front of him, she took his member in her mouth and began to suck on him with a tenderness that caused Pars to moan and pull on her hair. "Makoto.." She smiled behind her sucking and licked the sides and moved a hand to where she was holding the sacks under his member. Squeezing slightly and with a mild massage, Pars was groaning and gasping for air as his mate pleasured him in a way he had forgotten. In this life time, both were virgins, but in the past, they were hard to separate from their physical activities other than training and sparring.

He felt himself building up and he didn't want to go off like this, but she was relentless as he began to thrust his hips upwards, yelling her name in the apartment. "I think the whole block heard you dear."

"Jupiter, you're going to get it." He slapped all the dishes on the floor and threw her down flat on the table. Looking around he grabbed Makoto's green shirt and wripped it into shreds and smirked evilly at his mate. Pinning her down with a knee he tied each limb to a separate leg of the table and went into her room to find something that would secure her better and came back with shoe laces. After he made sure she was secure and not breaking free any time soon, he started to lightly stroke her love box, making a scream come from her mouth. His thumbs massaged her lips where her love box craved for her attention, but he refused to give her what she wanted. A moan escaped her lips and she begged with her eyes to not torture her any longer, but he only smirked and brushed her clitorus, hard and quickly before she had time to adjust to it.

Makoto wanted to kill him, but she was helpless as his mouth came an inch from her love box and blew on her dripping pussy. His tongue licked up the juices that flowed on the table and he could smell that she was reaching the point where she was ready to have a child. "More?"

"Pars!" He chuckled at her predicament and probably should let her go, but he couldn't help it. He licked her clitoris, slowly drawing out her torture. The pleasure was so intense, but she couldn't get the climax, because he wasn't going fast enough, and this was driving her mad. "Please," she cried out in a choked voice. "I can't take this much longer."

"You don't have much of choice being tied to the kitchen table Makoto."

Surprise was on her face, as he called her by her Earth name. He started to build up ki in his mouth and hands as he played with her opening and clitorous going faster. She began to arch her hips as a huge tide hit her full force, making a curdling scream come from her mouth. He refused to stop as he plunged his fingers deep inside of her, building up the pressure quickly until he had her going off every few seconds with tears streaming down her face from the intensity of it. He began kissing back up her stomach, to pause at her belly button and to bite down, making her shudder. His mouth claimed hers with a bruising force that she returned with every inch of her fiber being. "I want you Pars, please?"

He positioned his member to where he was able to enter her with ease, and smiled as he would have no resistance because her legs were spread open waiting for him. "Sorry to make you go through this twice Makoto, but I need you desperately." His thrust was fast and deliberate making her squeeze her eyes shut for a second, but he let her relax before he curved his arm around her waist and began to move in and out of her with desperation and an ache that he had forgotten. He remembered leaving her on the moon and the emptiness he felt was painful. Then he felt her die and his whole body trembled as he loved her with every fiber in his body. The poor table couldn't hold the pressure and collapsed, but Pars didn't let her hit the ground as he held her to him and laid her on the floor gently, continuing his movements.

Arms and feet free now, she massaged his back while he moved inside of her, sweat pouring off of him and herself in a huge puddle. He grabbed a nipple in-between his forefinger and thumb brushing it with his middle finger, making her moan and wither beneath him. His mouth set into an intense expression as he felt himself gather for the final breaking point and could feel her do so as well and went faster until they were both yelling and making the building tremble with electricity and power surging around them.

Makoto wanted to get up and go lie in bed, but her body was spent and laid on the floor. Pars, finding a little bit of energy left, carried her to bed so that she would be ready for him when he awoke. Her soft, green eyes looked at him, to fill with a sadness that made his heart want to break. "What's wrong, Princess?"

"I'm sorry..." She turned her head, so that she wouldn't cry, but Pars gently turned her back to him.

"About what?"

"I couldn't beat Beryl and I lost the baby."

"What?"

"I was pregnant with your child and had hoped to tell you when you came back, but the monsters tore him from my body and to pieces." Her body started to shake with her sobs and Pars gathered her to him, rage building in side him in leaps and bounds. The rage was so intense that Makoto stopped crying for a second to watch him as his head began to move up and down and he began to scream in fury and pain. A golden light began to swim around him, changing his hair from black to a golden color and his eyes to a green color.

"Ahhhhhh!" Makoto screamed in fear as she ducked her head into his chest afraid of the power she was feeling from him. It destroyed her room, her house and she sighed, but was awed at her mate's transformation. "I need to pound something to the ground," he growled.

"Pars?"

He looked at her and gently moved her hair back. His anger wasn't directed at her for any reason and he smiled. "I will tear anyone apart if they dare to touch you again. I wish I had my child to hold, but since I can't change the past, lets build the present. I know this emotion is suppose to be weak, but I don't care. I love you Jupiter and I couldn't be prouder to have you as my mate."

Her mouth claimed his as his hands pulled her closer to him. "I like the new look."

"What?"

Makoto pulled out a mirror from her dresser and showed him, stunning him. "What are you?"

"A Super Saiya-jin, I think. I'll have to ask Vegeta or Kakarot. From what I heard they are one too."

His princess fell into an exhausted sleep, clinging on to him as her last line of hope to sanity.

* * *

"Damn those two," Rei fumed. "Now where are we suppose to stay if I don't have an apartment?"

Turn kneeled beside her, but she jerked away and nervously stood next to the door. "Rei," he snarled, trying to understand what was happening. "Come here."

Rei shook her head widly, the panic rising within. Bolting out the door, she fled from the inner demons, but a pair of arms picked her up and shot towards the sky. "Let go, let go!"

"Is that what you really want, Princess?"

Looking down, Rei nearly swooned and cluthed at Turns arms with trembling fingers. "Why are you doing this?" she swallowed, fighting back the tears.

"I loved you, dammit! Why won't you remember?"

"No! I don't want to remember, you can't make me!" she screamed, hitting her fists on his chest. Her stomach convulsed and the color of her face took a shade of green. Suddenly, with no where else to run and one of her demons now facing her, all the memories slammed into her like the water of a dam breaking. "Oh... god," she stuttered. "I wanted to forget... please let me go!"

"No," he whispered gently. "Tell me what happened."

"You're not going to like what I have to say."

"What?" His stomach turned in knots as he saw her face contort, but she remained strong and looked him in the eyes.

"I failed you and the baby."

He didn't register the news right away, but when he did, a sense of loss hit him so hard that he was shaking. "What happened?"

"You knew I was pregnant when you left. Beryl attacked the moon kingdom a month after you three left and I was one of the first to go down as several yoma surrounded me and tore into me. One tore my stomach open with his claws and teeth, tore my unborn child out and ate him." I was still barely alive when that happened and couldn't do a thing as I watched the beating heart die in that creatures mouth." Her pain was intense and she wanted to cry, but couldn't.

Turn was furious as he held Rei to him and rocked her trembling body against him. "It's okay, Mars. You can cry if you want. Maybe Serenity can wish back that bitch so Turn, Vegeta and I can tear her to shreds for daring to touch what was not hers."

Turn's eyes shut in pain, as he visualized the baby he had left with her. He knew she had died, but he never knew it was this bad. He started to tremble, the ground began to break apart as he abruptly changed into a Super Saiya-jin 2 and quit. His power was so intense that Rei cringed in slight discomfort, but didn't move away from him.

She felt like she was the worse person in the world right now, but he tilted her head to kiss her on the mouth. "I love you Mars. I want my child back, but I don't think that's going to happen. Be my mate for eternity Princess." Her neck was tilted and he claimed what was his a thousand years ago, vowing to never leave her alone again.

The kiss was soft on her neck, making her shiver. She had forgotten at how seductive and persuasive he could be. "I wish we had a bed."

"Why, it wouldn't last through the first night." Rei blushed bright red and tried to find another subject than what they were approaching. She had spent her whole life trying to despise men and relationships that she didn't know how to handle being around Turn now. He growled slightly and pulled her closer to him. "You're not going anywhere Mars."

"Turn, I don't know if I'm ready for this right now."

His eyes narrowed and he brought her down to where she was straddling his waist and he had his arms wrapped around her. "Ready for what? You were mine before and I can do it again. If I recall, you were as stubborn then as you are now."

Rei met his challenging eyes, daring her to deny what he said was true. "Are we going to land?"

"I kind of like it up here. Keeps you in control." With an evil smirk, he traced her curves with his hands, making her shudder against him. "You better not let go of my neck, because I'm not going down for a while." Rei's body trembled in terror and pleasure as her body couldn't adjust to what her mind was screaming at her.

"Turn, please bring us down."

"No." She had on her usual priestess robe and he easily undid the tie around her waist and let it fall to hit the ground below. Her robe flapped open in the wind to brush against her skin with it's icy fingers making her shiver. Her nipples were tight against his clothed chest and he pinched one to make her jolt and scream in pleasure and fear. Her grip on his neck was failing and he would go after her if she failed to hold on to him, but he didn't want to tell her that yet. He had to use a similar tactic on the moon to get her to do as he wanted; she would never have come to him without persuasion first.

His pants were tattered and he tore them off to let them fall to the Earth below and tore his shirt as well. Rei gasped as she felt her flesh touch his, feeling a warm sensation spread to her stomach. 'Why was he doing this to her?' He turned her around freeing her grip around his neck and yanked off her robe to where they both stood in the sky completely nude and only the birds could see them.

One hand held her around the waist tightly while the other began to roam over her body, making her moan and gasp in pleasure. Rei didn't know how to feel as the sensation of dying made her terrified, but at the same time intense pleasure was coursing through her body because of the fear. His fingers dove to her love box and stroked her hard and fast, making her arch into his hand wanting and demanding more. His mouth made it to her ear and he growled into it, "Still not ready for me yet?"

His fingers pinched her clit making her moan loudly and scream as he turned her upside down to where her head was face down to the earth. Her back was still facing his stomach as he placed her legs over his shoulders and had her love box right next to his face. With an expert tongue and a knowledge of how much she enjoyed this brand of torture, he began to suck on her clit, spreading her nether lips apart so he could taste every inch of her body. Rei moaned and thrashed trying to get back up, but not able to as her mind couldn't think straight. She was helpless against him, as he ravaged her body in ways she didn't know was possible. He turned her around once again and growled at her, "you know what to do."

Rei grabbed a hold of his throbbing member and stuck it in her mouth as he continued to lick and suck on her. His hands moved down to where he could play with her breasts some more making her start to scream as a wave of pleasure washed over her, like a break on the beach. It was so intense that Rei almost clamped down on Turn's member, making him hiss in slight pain.

"Careful. I need that you know." He groaned when she began to move her head up and down on him, as he grabbed her clit in-between his teeth and nibbled making her groan even louder and to shudder again. After several minutes, he pulled her up and held her arms so she couldn't latch onto his neck. "I don't want you to latch onto my neck. I will hold you so that you don't fall, but you latch onto me and I'll let you drop a couple thousand feet before I catch you again."

Rei nodded to his threat and knew he was serious as he positioned her to where he could enter her. "Lean back." She fearfully bent backwards as she wrapped her legs behind his waist and allowed him to do as he wished with her. She knew better than to argue or fight him when he was in this mood because he would find a way to make or persuade her to do as he wanted without hurting her.

With one thrust he was inside of her, making her scream in pain, but she didn't move as her head looked at the miles below her. The pain quickly disappeared as he pumped slowly inside of her, letting her get use to his rhythm and size again. With a moan of pleasure, he knew she was ready for him to go faster and he grabbed her hips tightly as he began to impale her on his huge member, hitting the spot on a woman that made them scream in orgasmic pleasure and climax several times before he was through with them. Rei was no different as she started to cry out in a pain/pleasure combination, wanting him to stop and continue at the same time. She reached another climax and Turn grinned as he decided on one last position before he relented and let her down. He turned her to where she was facing the ground and grabbed her hips with his hands and tail to make sure she didn't fall and began giving her the ride of her life. Rei's hair flew back as the symbol of Mars flew on her head and Turn began to scream as power flowed around him in mass waves.

With a scream they came together and he gently lowered them back to Earth to a secluded place in the mountains where no one would bother them for some time while he laid his head down to close his eyes.

* * *

A week later everyone met at the Sendei Hill Shrine temple for a massive meeting of the sailor senshi and Z warriors. Chad knew Rei had a lot of friends, but never this many and it was a strange group at that. "I think it's time we tell our stories so that we know where we stand. Pluto, there's another enemy coming soon isn't there?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"About two years from now?"

"Fine."


	14. Meeting - Rated

Author's Note: This is rated. If you don't like it, move on to chapter 15. It's M for a reason.

* * *

Meeting

 **Rated**

* * *

Thirteen Sailor Senshi, elven saiyans and Z warriors, were gathered around the sendai hill temple, prepared to discuss their stories; where they came from and the battles they fought.

Serenity sat next to Vegeta, refusing to leave his side and feeling very tired. "I think we need to go first Geta, so that your commardes will understand better about the past of the Sailor Senshi, Turn, Pars, you and I during the silver alliance."

"A thousand years ago, the moon, inner and outer planets, had formed an alliance known as the silver Millineum," Serenity started. "Everything existed in harmony and peace, held together by the power of my mother, Queen Selinity. When I was seventeen, King Vegeta, also known as Prince Vegeta now, came to the moon kngdom to seek an alliance with us. He didn't say this and was followed by his two fighting companions, Turn and Pars."

"Vegeta trained me for two months, while Mars and Jupiter bonded with Turn and Pars. Mentally and physically, we grew stronger together. Even though Vegeta and I had not finished the ceremony royalty were suppose to go through, we were planning to be together after he finished his mission. He was fighting the Ice-jins, while we were battling an enemy that had taken root on Earth, Beryl."

"She caused a lot of pain and destruction where ever she went. The last two standing, were Endymion and I as we clutched each other, crying at the loved ones we lost. After all the senshi and Endymion died, we were wished to this time twenty-six years ago, hopefully to lead more peaceful lives."

"Wow," Goten said. "What happened to Vegeta and the other two Saiya-jins? He wasn't with ya'll, so he couldn't have died by Beryl."

"Very observant, brat. When Serenity and her friends died on the moon, the three of us felt them where we were at. The last thing I remember Serenity saying to me is that she loved me and that she was sorry. The pain was unbearable as the rage inside me grew to extreme levels. I called forth a power that had been laying dormant inside of me and transformed to a stage beyond what Kakarot and I have achieved thus far now."

"Can we see?" Trunks asked his father.

"No. That kind of power would destroy this planet with ease. I was a level four Oozuru, beyond caring if we lived or died any longer. The anguish was with Pars and Turns as well. What I didn't know is that we were reborn into this time, to meet again with our chosen ones over a thousand years ago."

"Vegeta," Krillan asked, "What happened to Bulma? I thought you two were a couple?"

A dark scowl came on Vegeta's face along with Kakarot who formed a defensive stance around his friend. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to, Vegeta."

"No, they need to know so they don't make up their own ideas. I rather it come from the source than senseless babbling. She's with Yamcha, the way she wanted to be. I found him with her about three weeks ago and apparently she's been sleeping with him behind my back for a long time. The only reason she came to me, was to get Yamcha mad and get even with him. She never cared a damn about myself or my children."

Trunks cursed and lowered his head in shame at what his mother was. "I'm sorry dad."

Vegeta ruffled the boys hair and smiled. "It's not your fault boy."

Serenity was thinking and finally came up with an idea, but could wait until the meeting was close to an end to do it. "Anyway, when I was about fourteen-years old, I ran into my guardian, Luna who told me I was the legendary warrior Sailor Moon who had to protect the Sailor senshi and the moon princess."

"At first, I hated the idea of taking responsibility for fighting and killing, but after a couple of fights, I realized that many innocent people would die because of the enemy and became more serious, but at a terrible price. Finally the time came when we had to face our enemy from the moon, Beryl. We, again, died one by one, except for me, causing something to snap. I defeated Queen Beryl, died and was reborn as I wished that we could all be happy together. As we were reborn, we were given new powers so that we could be able to defeat future enemies if they approached."

"A month later, I was introduced to my future daughter, Rini, who would have been born if I had stayed with Mamoru. We traveled to the future to save thirtieth century crystal tokyo, but now I am under the impression that it wouldn't have mattered because that future was unstable. After we defeated that enemy we rested for about six months, feeling safe when another enemy hit us and this is when the outer senshi, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto joined us."

"We had to find the talismans before the enemy did, or the world would have been destroyed. At the time we weren't on the side of Sailor Moon and only worked for ourselves." Haruka felt embarrassed about their past actions and looked at her friend for forgiveness which Serenity readily gave. "Within time, Serenity showed us that fighting with her and not alone, would be the strongest weapon. She even saved Saturn, who in all other life times, should not even exist outside of an eternal sleep."

"Why not?" Kakarot asked. "She seems like a good kid to me."

"Because, I'm the Sailor Scout of Death and Destruction. I'm the only Sailor Senshi that could be considered on the borderline of good and evil. In this case, because of Serenity's love and kindness I chose to be with her instead of signing the death warrant on this planet like it should have been."

"After defeating the enemy, the earth again was plunged into a peaceful existence to be shattered once more about a month later by the dark moon circus. This was hard on us, but we again received more power to help defeat the enemy and all of us became Super Sailor Senshi."

"This is where we come in," Seiya said. "Usagi, or Serenity now, was seeing off Mamoru too college when his star seed, that which makes us a sailor senshi was taken from him. The pain was horrible for her, as she forgot what happened and we had to try and get her to remember because her most powerful enemy that the universe has ever faced, was coming for her. She was the last, Sailor Senshi with a star crystal to be left standing and we have no idea how that ended up, since she never discussed it with any of us."

"It was horrible Seiya. All I had left was Princess Kakyu, the amazon quartet and chibi chibi." Serenity looked him dead in the eyes and for the first time since that horrible day, she let down all barriers and masks and showed him what she had felt. "Chibi chibi was myself from so far in the future who had lost the reason to fight. All her friends were dead, her husband Endymion was dead, and all the people on Earth were dead. She told me this before I left the cauldron and came back here to lead my life. The only reason I didn't give up after all of you had been taken, was because I thought there was still a chance to save all of you when I won. But what scares me is that another evil is coming, a dark one, and that woman Sailor Cosmos will come again if I'm not able to save any of you. I will not be like her though and run away from a fight. If all of you die, then so will I, it's as simple as that."

Vegeta's tail wrapped around her waist and pulled her down to comfort her. It was odd for the Z warriors to see Vegeta so affectionate towards someone, but it was plain as day that he loved her more than anything in the universe.

"Well," Makoto said. "Tell us how you guys started out."

Vegeta started that story as well, since he was more aware of what happened before the planet blew. "When I was born, my father had promised me to Frieza by the time I turned five years old. Turn and Pars I met when I was four years old and formed a bond of friendship with them that was shattered by my father when he gave them as slaves to the Ice-jins. I quickly forgot about that a year later when I was brought aboard Frieza's ship into a life of hell and pain."

"Raditz and Nappa were my body guards and were sent with me when the planet blew. All I knew, was how to become a trained killer and to survive among people that hated even themselves. Through it all, I kept the pride of my race, hoping against hope that one day the race would thrive again. The years passed and I found out that Raditz had a brother on this planet, Kakarot. We needed another Saiya-jin so that we might be able to fight against Frieza, but that was not to happen as the idiot screwed things up and ended up getting himself killed instead. When I heard about the dragon balls, I thought about immortality so that I could defeat Frieza over time, without the fear of dying, but that too was denied as Kakarot defeated me in battle, time and time again, despite the fact he had a lower power level than myself. I learned over the years, that emotions and heart play a big role in why we fight and that is why Kakarot has always won."

Kakarot picked up the story, "I landed on Earth, with the sole purpose to destroy all life forms, but a miracle I call it, was when I hit my head and lost all memories of my mission and was raised as an earthling to defend life instead of destroying it. Every person that you see here now, was once a criminal that has decided to fight with me instead of against. Piccolo was the hardest to change, but because of his friendship and love for my son Gohan, he decided that being bad was not as good as being a hero."

"We died more than once trying to defend this planet. The first time was against Raditz, then Nappa and Vegeta. After that, we were forced to go to Namek to save the universe from Frieza so that he would not gain his wish to becoming immortal. This is the first time, we started to see a change in Vegeta as he finds the courage to fight Frieza and no longer work for him. That was when I discovered that Vegeta was not what he appeared and what existed inside of him, deep down, had been buried and almost stamped out by years of cruelty, fear and hatred. Four years pass after we defeat Frieza to go up against the androids, Cell, and Majin Buu seven years later. The final fights were against Broli, a saiya-jin we didn't know about and some androids that we had missed during the red ribbon army."

"The last several years have been relatively peaceful, but then I discovered that my wife, not mate, had been cheating on me for some time with a former member of our team, Yamcha. I decided then, that somehow she wasn't who I was meant to be with and went looking for what was suppose to be my destiny. I found her."

"Man!" Krillan shouted. "So the sailor senshi have been fighting evil since we began training for the androids. We wouldn't have been concentrating on any other enemies with the other worries we had."

"I felt it," Kakarot stated, "but after our enemies had been destroyed the power levels would disappear and I thought I was imagining things due to the stress of the fight that we were facing."

Tien looked at the girls and couldn't help but smirk. "You mean to tell me, that these girls can fight evil. I saw them transform, but I never saw them fight anything other than the girl hanging on Vegeta's arms."

Vegeta growled, but a gentle arm landed on his shoulder as Serenity smiled at him, calming his heart down. Serenity stood up and looked at all the senshi. "Senshi, transform!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SATURN PLANET POWER!"

"URANUS PLANET POWER!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"

"PLUTO PLANET POWER!"

"ETERANL MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MAKE-UP!"

Blue, Yellow, Red, Green, black, Orange, Aqua-green, purple and silver surrounded the nine senshi, twirling them in the air and changing them into their stronger forms.

"SAILOR STARFIGHTER MAKE-UP!"

"SAILOR STARMAKER MAKE-UP!"

"SAILOR STARHEALER MAKE-UP!"

Three women stood in front of them instead of men, causing every Z warrior, including Vegeta to blush bright red and to blink more than once. "I still can't get use to their sex change," Gohan commented.

"Tell me about it," Krillan giggled.

The last one to change was Mamoru who changed into a man, wearing his armour, sword and long black cloak instead of his normal disguise. He no longer needed it and was much stronger as Prince Endymion.

"I AM SAILOR MERCURY,"

"VENUS,"

"MARS,"

"Prince Endymion,"

"JUPITER,"

"SATURN,"

"URNAUS,"

"NEPTUNE,"

"PLUTO,"

"STARFIGHTER,"

"STARMAKER,"

"STARHEALER,"

"ETERNAL SAILOR MOON! AND TOGETHER WE MAKE,"

"THE SAILOR SENSHI, FIGHTERS FOR LOVE, JUSTICE AND PEACE AGAINST EVIL."

The Z warriors had never seen anything like this before and could feel the power coming from all thirteen warriors, especially the one in the rainbow suit with wings coming from her back. Eternal Sailor Moon walked up to the Z warriors and glanced at everyone of them. "We may not have the abilities you have, but don't count us out of a fight until you have had a chance to see us. We each deal with ki attacks, but in a different manner. Ours is based off magic, while all of you use the energy around you."

Her words sank into their minds and they each nodded and didn't doubt her words. Her power was enormous compared to any of them here and they wondered why. Vegeta was proving to be a lot different as well, but none of them knew how much when he came up beside her and the wings that had disappeared each time they woke up from a fierce session of love and passion, appeared on his back as he forced himself to concentrate. He didn't know why he had wings and the other Saiya-jins didn't, but he didn't deny them either. A lot of power came from this form and he thought there might be a form that neither him, nor Serenity had reached yet. Sailor Moon concentrated and her wings changed to a longer and more silver color with rainbows at the end of them. A flame symbol was on Vegeta's head as the crescent moon symbol on Sailor Moon's head changed to a rainbow.

The biggest surprise came when Kakarot suddenly grew wings that matched the colors of both Serenity and Vegeta. He had an expression of complete wonder and awe, the words failing him. Pluto, not for the last time, couldn't figure out the role that Kakarot played in all their lives. She had a feeling Courage knew where Kakarot came from and why, but the Unicorn would probably keep his secrets. 'He said that he was a creation, does that mean..? No way!' She looked closer and could see the resemblance to his power to Serenity's and Vegeta's, yet it wasn't. 'Could I be wrong, but it's the only idea that makes any sense?'

Vegeta and Serenity were confused as well, but decided to figure things out later. They both realized that there were still pieces that were alluding their memories and would eventually come to them when they would need it the most.

The sailor senshi did not know what to say about this change in their friend, because she had never had any mark except for the crescent moon. "Who are you Sailor Moon?" StarFighter asked.

"Hope," Pluto said. "And courage is her soul mate."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Venus asked. Pluto didn't answer because she didn't know the answer herself. All thirteen of the warriors changed back, with the wings of Kakarot, Vegeta and Serenity fading away as well.

"There's a new enemy coming and that is why everyone was called here," Serenity stated. "I can see him coming and I know who it is."

"Nothiness," Pluto stated.

Everyone in the senshi group gasped in fear and shock. "What is that?"

"Where everything that the black void touches, it ceases to exist, even in the other realm. There will be no record that the person died or was even born."

Serenity nodded, her face withdrawn and troubled. "I've felt it for four years, and it slowly draws closer. I don't know if we have the power to fight it this time, but I'm going to try."

"We'll beat it!" Kakarot vowed, joined by the other warriors. Serenity sadly smiled, but kept silent about a decision she had made. 'No one is going to die for me again!' Vegeta heard that last comment and frowned and decided she needed to be watched carefully. She was bound to do something stupid, which made him determined to learn how to do instant transmission from Kakarot. He felt like he needed to learn it before the fight with what ever nothingness was.

"How long before it gets here?"

"One month," Serenity stated.

"Are you sure," Haruka cried out.

"I'm sure."

"That means we need to train really hard until they get here!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Vegeta pulled Serenity close to him and whispered in her ear. "I want you to promise me something."

Serenity looked at him apprehensively, but knew she couldn't deny him "What?"

"What ever decision you make in the nearby future, allow me to stay by your side so that I can fight with my mate. Please do this for me, Serenity. If you don't then you dishonor me by not allowing me to try and keep my soul mate safe."

She trembled as she bowed her head and he tilted her chin to look at him.

"Please, I beg you not to do this alone Serenity. I understand you wanting to keep the others out of this, but you have no right to ask me to do the same. I felt you die once and I couldn't do a thing, but this time I have the chance to make up for that and it would kill me if you died. If your going to die, then I want to do it with you."

For the first time since she became Sailor Moon, Serenity looked as if part of her heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders. "Thank you Vegeta and I promise only you. I would probably ask for the same in your shoes. Know that I love you and that I'm happy to have known love even for a little bit. It seems to be destiny that we only be together for a couple of months before we face an enemy that will kill us."

He gently pulled her close to him and kissed her tenderly, because he felt that he only had so long with her and didn't want to spend it unwisely. "I love you too, my moon princess, hope and light of the universe."

"You're my heart, strength and courage in battle my strong warrior."


	15. Final Battle

Final Battle

* * *

A month quickly passed for everyone as they prepared for their final battle with what Pluto called nothingness. Vegeta had learned instant transmission, keeping it handy in case Serenity did something irrational. When it came to her friends, she would do anything for them. It was strange, but he had mated a female Goku, something he would have feverently gone against when he first arrived on the planet. And to think, he would have destroyed the mud ball with his soul mate on it. Every time he thought about it, he shuddered and shoved it from his mind.

Pars and Turn had learned to control the stages between Saiya-jin and Super Saiya-jin, while the other Saiya-jins had learned to control their transformations in their Oozuru forms. The morning before the final battle, Serenity walked up behind Vegeta at his window and wrapped her arms around his powerful chest, laying her head against his shoulders.

"Today is the final battle," she calmly told him.

"I know. I've sensed its presence for sometime now. Serenity, something about this enemy feels familiar, but there's still a vital part of our memories being blocked. Hopefully it will come to us before it's too late. Why does this power cause me to feel uneasy?"

Serenity looked at her mate startled. Never in two life times, had she heard the King of Saiya-jins admit that he was afraid or uneasy about anything. This terrified her, but as usual she said nothing and gently brushed his cheeks with the back of her hands. Vegeta stared into sad, silver eyes, wondering if he would ever really see her smile again. Where was the little princess that had laid so much trust in him, where was the little princess that loved everyone and thought there was no evil? Standing before him, was a woman that had lived two or more life times, and had seen more hatred than a person could in one battle. 'Hope, where was the miracle when everything was about to be destroyed.'

Vegeta and Serenity were both aware of what could happen. If any of the senshi should fall, there would be no bringing them back to life with the silver crystal or the dragonballs. No one would be able to remember that they had ever existed, or been born. Entire identities would be obliterated into nothingness, thus came the name of their enemey. There was no person that could say if the force was solid or etheral, god or another mortal. All feared the nothingness, the black void that it created. Hope and Courage wained in the hearts of all, none even remembered there names except for the warriors that were about to walk into their doom.

"I love you Serenity."

"I love you too."

Her watch beeped; all the senshi had gathered to fight for their survival. If they lost no one would care or know. **"ETERNAL MOON CRYSTAL MAKE-UP!"**

Vegeta immediately transformed into Super Saiya-jin 4, not giving the enemy a chance to beat him like in the past. He knew he wouldn't be allowed a mistake, his pride meant nothing and he had nothing to prove about who was stronger. His mate depended on him playing things smart, not arrogantly. "Let's go."

They flew out the window and headed straight for the fight. All the sailor senshi had learned how to fly from the other warriors; none of the z fighters could afford to watch anyone's back.

When they reached the area, the earth was divided by green grass and blackness. What should have been a park, animals, trees, there was nothing and the senshi were barely able to out run it's deadly shadows. Nothing seemed to phase it, attacks instantly vanishing. "I've returned," it hissed in the minds of Kakarot, Serenity and Vegeta. The pressure was painful, but they forced themselves to remain standing.

Eternal Sailor Moon stepped up, her legs and arms trembling in terror. Yet, when she regarded the enemy, she never flinched. "Why are you here?" she challenged back. "Everything you touch, ceases to exist."

"Why?" The senshi didn't know what was being said, or why Kakarot, Vegeta and Serenity were sagging to their knees, only that their faces were deathly pale. "All was quiet, there was nothing. Then Chronus was born, having other children that ruined my universe. I attempted to destroy what the gods have created, but you two appeared. No more! I now have the power to vanquish the light that has pushed me back for eons! Your silver and golden crystals will be nothing, and all will feel despair, loneliness and lost!"

Vegeta snarled, "You'll never destroy the crystals or what we are!" He had no idea why he had said that, only that he refused to give in to the fear sweeping through his commrades and mate. Yet, she refused to run or turn away. As always, Kakarot was still standing by his side, but the usually happy and smiling fighter was serious and waiting for the moment to strike. For the first time in his life, Kakarot couldn't find a weak point on the enemy, because there were none to be seen.

"The one you need the most will run; she ran in the past, she ran in the future and she will run now. Where is Hope when she can never face her own battles?"

A hysterical laughter startled and scared everyone more than the enemy did. Eternal Moon was clutching her stomach, laughing with tears streaking down her face. "Who's running? I don't know who you're talking about, but I've never run from a battle in my life and would rather take us both to hell before I let you win today! If I die, then so be it!"

The blackness seemed to shrink for a moment, confused by the woman's different attitude. He had expected a coward, not the person that had nothing left to loose except the people standing beside her. She held no tears, only sorrow and a weariness that seemed to weigh more than the blackness almost on top of her. In a way, Serenity could be said to be suicidal; she wanted to die and had come for the final show.

Eternal Moon was full of bitter anger and her heart now knew hatred and remorse; she regretted all the lives that her hands had slain, but would it stop even with nothingness. It didn't laugh, didn't curse her for standing up to him, this was her destiny. "So be it," he whispered, almost carressing her mind.

His entire form covered the landscape, making everyone shiver from the biting cold. They couldn't explain why they were freezing in the middle of July. "Have you ever felt the true coldness of space, its icy breath tearing into your skin? It's true zero."

A blast came from the darkness and slammed into the warriors, forcing everyone to clutch their bodies from the ice that bit into their arms, legs and faces, freezing them into a tomb of ice. "No!" Eternal Moon shouted.

With a wave of her hand, she moved all her friends away from the fight, placing a protective barrier around them that couldn't be broken by anyone, including herself. The crystal would take several thousand years to break if she were successful, but she didn't care as long as they survived. The only ones she didn't move were her mate, Vegeta, and the man that would have hated her for forcing him from a man he had sworn to protect for the rest of his life. It was a Saiya-jin pride and he alone out of all the others would be able to help them. Vegeta stepped up to his mate with determination set into his face.

"What did you do?"

"Insuring their safety. If they disappear, I won't become Sailor Cosmos, but I don't know if I want to never know who they are. This thing came for us, and so we remain. Maybe if the crystals did vanish, all this needless hate will go with it!"

He nodded and admired his love for doing what she did. Vegeta agreed with his mate, the other warriors were no match for this fight and would die in the attempt. This was his way of doing something selfless and not have people get hurt by his actions.

The winds began to pick up speed, spreading a winter across the globe. All the inhabitants became statues of Ice, not to be awaken by the sun nor summer heat. Eternal Moon cried in agony and her spirit weakened with the lack of souls giving her a reason to continue. There was no more hope. Rain began to fall, adding to the cold, making Kakarot, Vegeta and Eternal Moon shake from the numbing feeling. Never had they faced an opponent that attacked with this particular weapon and it was everything they could do not to give in and let the ice take them.

Despite that ache in his body, Vegeta attacked with all his might, hoping he could beat the bastard. It remained unaffected. Another blast slammed into them, this time directly at the Saiya-jins. Kakarot threw himself in front of Vegeta and crashed to the ground. "Kakarot! No! Dammit, I hate you! Wake up! Breathe!"

Vegeta shook his friend's shoulder, hoping in vain that he was only asleep. "Please don't die. We, I, need you. You're my soul and strength! Kakarot, get up!"

Serenity felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her when she saw Kakarot laying there lifeless, his hair blowing violently with the winds of Ice. "No," she choked, her entire body going into numb shock. "He was innocent!"

Skin was cracked, torn and bleeding, a deep and painful cold settling into their bodies. The Nothingness wanted them to die before he swallowed them. Slowly, Serenity stood and willed the crystal to her hands. "I will not let you win so easily," she chattered, feeling herself slip in and out of darkness. " **SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"**

A large silver light blasted from the crystal, another meeting it with ice full force. The battle waged back and forth for a long time as the form of Serenity took over and Vegeta could only watch in awe at the strain his mate was going through. Standing up, he came up beside her and placed his hands on her shoulders, boosting the energy that she was giving. He could feel her power weaken and knew that if she didn't stop she would die.

"Is this all you have, moon brat?" With more power than she could handle, nothingness over whelmed the silver crystal, throwing both fighters back and icing them over. Screaming in severe pain they collapsed to the ground, hoping against hope that this would be over soon. Vegeta managed to crawl over Serenity to give her warmth, but both fighters were dying, the shadow laughing with triumph and a sense of finality to its voice. He had won.

Serenity and Vegeta closed their eyes, both wondering what nothingness would feel like, if they would feel anything at all. At least both had their one last wish, neither had made their last stand alone, they would die together in each others arms. With one final breath, they gave up the battle.

* * *

Serenity saw only white, Vegeta laying beside her. 'Are we dead; but how can we be here if we are?'

"You can't give up!" A form appeared in front of them, making Serenity gasp in surprise. Standing in front of them was Selinity and a man neither of them had seen until now.

The tall man walked up to both of them and smiled. He caressed Serenity's face and looked deep into her sad silver eyes. "My precious child, you have yet to achieve your final transformation and that is not the form of Sailor Cosmos. That was what could occur if you lost all the senshi to anything but what is attacking you now."

"What are you talking about?"

"There are two forms that were the ultimate power of the universe, not even the gods could rival such magic and strength. We don't know how or when you were born, only that you protected the gods and universe from all evil forces that tried to unmake what we created."

"You already know their names; they've showed themselves! Now call on them when you awaken and you will become who you were at the end of nothingness. The forms that you are now, were necessary to keep you hidden," Selinity told them. "Hope, Courage we need your help. If the enemy wins, you will no longer be free."

Serenity and Vegeta felt something deep stir within their hearts, as if they had been asleep. The moon queen was right, they couldn't give up. Jerking awake, they screamed from the pain, taking lungfulls of ice filled air. Their aura's blazed with anger and hatered, an emotion neither had felt in several eons. Breaking the ice that encased their bodies, they staggered to their feet and glared at the black void about to swallow them.

It tried to touch their skin, but for the first time, the white and golden lights pushed it back. "Impossible! You died, there were no heart beats or breaths!"

Vegeta snarled, "Then you're in for a disappointment!" He took Serenity's hand and whispered softly against her ear. "We were afraid, but no more. Let's show this bastard what and who we truly are; why the gods feared and loved us!"

Serenity's eyes flashed a brillant silver, kneeling beside Vegeta and the fallen Kakarot. With a low voice that began to rise in pitch and fevor, they chanted, Vegeta's eyes glowing a deep golden fire. "Hope!" he roared, "I beg of you! Rejoin your soul with mine, let us become as we were in the beginning!"

"Courage, let us fight again, racing our challenge among the stars and heavens that stand in our way!"

Both souls seemed to sing a powerful song; separting Vegeta and Serenity. Floating in the air on their backs, wings sprang from their back, hair became long manes of rainbow and fire and the silver and golden crystals became horns a top of their heads. The blackness flickered, terrified of the magical beasts staring back at him. Gone was all fear, despair and doubt; the unicorns had returned to finish what they had begun.

Wings stretched twenty feet from their backs, one silver with rainbows, another with golden wings highlighted with black and red. Hands and feet became hooves. Instead of a Lunarian and Saiya-jin, a golden and silver Winged Unicorn now stood, no longer effected by the ice slamming into them.

"At last, we're free," Courage sighed, shaking his head.

Hope nuzzled his neck, sniffing his mane. Sadly, she dropped her nose and nudged Kakarot's face, whickering in sorrow. "Courage, this wasn't suppose to happen."

"Damn you both!"

Courage ignored the enemy and pressed his horn against Kakarot's forehead. "I can save him, but only if he accepts his true form."

Kakarot resisted the call of Courage, but after he realized what would happen to Pluto he relented and gave into the warm fire spreading throughout his body. Slowly he began to change, the transformation torn between his life as a mortal and the parents that had given birth to him.

His wings were a mixture of gold and silver, his body gold with a silver mane and tail. Rising to his full height, lashing his front hooves in front of him, he screamed a challenge that shook the planet. His eyes snapped with untameable rage and he lunged at the darkness, barely feeling it's shadow upon his flanks. "What are you freaks?" the enemy shouted in pain, trying to kill the animals attacking him. It was use to destroying everything it touched, but how can he touch what was driving the darkness away with a blinding light?

"The end," Hope promised.

The Unicorns locked their horns together, mingling their combined powers into one final attack. He screamed, burning from the inside out. The more it struggled to free himself from the inner lights, the more it continued to grow and intensify. After the darkness had disappeared, leaving a dead planet behind, the three unicorns floated to the ground and gazed around sadly. The planet was nothing but a sheet of ice; it would take thousands of years to melt or for a summer to grow even a single blade of grass.

The wind was cold and blew the fiery mane of Courage. He draped his long neck over his soul mate and watched Honor, formally known as Kakarot, try to paw his mate from her tomb of ice.

A white light peaked through the black clouds and shone on the three lonely creatures. Glancing up, Hope and Courage recognized the gods Chronos and Zeus, their ears pricking forward. "Come home with us," Zeus called to them, lifting his hand to the heavens. "There will always be a place for you in Olympus."

Hope and Courage could remember when they had run free and wild, untounched and untamed by mortal or immortal hands. They took a step towards the lighted path, but a shrill blast broke them from their trance. Standing on his back legs, Honor lunged down, hoping to break through the barrier that was confining his mate. Again he echoed his challenge, but each blow rung in their ears, reminding them of the scars that the nothingness had left behind.

Walking to the still objects, Hope gazed at the almost lifeless forms. Recognition flashed in her silver eyes and the happy beating of her wings, drooped to the ground in sorrow. She had spared their lives, their minds and bodies in hibernation. The love and friendship that she had shared with these people as a mortal, slammed into her with full force.

Honor lowered his giant body to the ground and hung his head over the imperium crystal, his breath coming in irregular gasps. Rising to his feet, Courage called for his mate and son, but Honor refused to move and Hope stared at him with agony and confusion. Her heart was torn between her freedom and the need to protect her friends until they awoke.

She knew Honor would never leave, his heart and soul were bound to the former time guardian. Courage was beautiful when he stood on two feet, wings fully extended and a wild fire blazing in his eyes. 'Who do I choose? My mate, or those that I've sworn to never abandon?'

Chronos could see the conflict in the Unicorn's eyes and sighed. "Stay; we will return when you're ready to make your journey." Whom had once been his daughter, Serenity, the god lifted her noble head and smiled with love and warmth. "You make me proud. Upon their awakening, all your friends that helped you today shall now be immortal."

Zeus and Chronos vanished with the light, leaving the three Unicorns in darkness. "Do we change back or stay as we are?" Courage asked his mate.

"These forms protect us from the icy winter. Besides, it's been so long since I've felt the winds in my hair and wings." Nuzzling Honor's neck, she tried to get him to move, but he only gave her a gaze of agony and loneliness. "She still lives, her child sleeping peacefully within her."

Honor flapped a wing and settled his head next to his mate. He would wait, wait until his mate opened her eyes and saw him faithfully protecting her. Setsuna had feared isolation, he would keep his promise and never leave her side.

"Give him time," Courage told his mate.

Shaking her rainbow colored mane, "Run with me, beloved."

Nipping her neck, they ran side-by-side, crossing the sheet of ice that had once been the seven oceans of the world. One place, deep in the heart of a mountain, remained untouched by the winter. They ate in peace, and slowly began to forget the wars and fights throughout the centuries and millienums.

They returned daily to check on Honor, his body standing proudly over the fallen sailor and Z senshi. His mane blew in the breeze and he ate what was brought to him by his parents. The three realized why they had been created, born from the stars and rainbows of the heavens. Hope was the power of the people's heart, while Courage carried the worthy to victory.

Hope and Courage noticed the color of Honor's horn and wondered about it's power. Honor always had the ability to see into the soul of those he called enemy and friends. Perhaps, that is why he spared Vegeta. Honor would always fight for those that had truth on their side.


	16. Crystal Tokyo

Crystal Tokyo

* * *

Courage often looked at the heavens, wondering what it would be like to run free and wild again. "You are running free," Hope quietly said beside turned and tugged on her ear, laughing as she snorted and butted him to the side, nipping his mane and yanking him down. "You're right, but I miss my home, the gods and the fruits of Olympus."

"We belong here, Courage. Peace will only last for so long; can we expect the senshi to handle the enemies on their own? And Honor, what would happen to him? If we didn't bring him food, he would have starved long before now."

Courage snorted, his tail flickering in annoyance. "There was a time when we only cared about ourselves, not the mortal realm. Still, you're right about Honor. We will not leave him here."

"That was before our power was threatened. Zeus and Chronos grew to love us so much, that they gave us the chance to survive. Our souls moved throughout the the galaxy, being reborn every time we died. Not until a thousand years ago, were the three of us re-united again."

"Will we be allowed to stay together now?"

"We'll see." Hope walked over to the senshi and longed to see their laughing faces. They had been moved to a cave where the grass, fruit and water still prospered. This was to ensure that nothing happened until the time came to awaken. They were the future of the world.

"I want another child," Courage stated, coming up and nipping hard on Hope's neck. She gazed at him with a longing and wild urge sweeping through her body.

"We must wait until the Earth is warm and green again."

Courage waived his mane and rose high into the air, wings spreading wide apart. "I'm tired of waiting. How much longer before they wake up? Besides, any child we have will be unaffected by the ice."

"The ice hasn't even begun to melt and it's been a thousand years." Shaking his mane, the fire in his blood became more intense as he circled Hope, determining whether to challenge her or not.

The senshi and Z fighters were a distant memory to the two winged unicorns, reminded only when they saw the silver crystals incasing their bodies and their son silently guarding them. Courage and Hope were wild, running and flying with joy filling their hearts and the winds wipping their hair and tail back. Serenity and Vegeta's personalities were still apart of them, but they had merged with who they originally were. This is why Hope hesitated and didn't leave her mortal friends behind.

Hope, with laughter in her eyes, wanted to tease Courage. Launching into the air, she shot off faster than he could catch her, but not wanting to be out classed, he sped after her and slowly gained the ground he had lost. Being three feet taller, he had an advantage over her with speed and strength. However, what made her a good match was her cunning and intellectual mind when she dove underneath him, his teeth reaching out to grab her tail.

If people could see them, they would notice two Unicorns flinging hooves at each other and beating their wings behind them in a symbolic and graceful dance. Necks would drape over each other, bodies would rub together and the love that existed between them was so powerful that the galaxy could feel it.

Galaxia, who had been saved by Sailor Cosmos and Eternal Sailor Moon, felt a change on Earth and chose to investigate it. After a thousand years, she grew tired of being a Sailor Senshi, comptemplating on passing her powers to another. The moment she stepped foot on the frozen world, Hope and Courage felt her presence. "What happened here?" Galaxia growled, trying to find the source of what caused the drastic change.

"Who are you and why are you here?" A golden unicorn demanded, landing in front of Galaxia.

For the first time in her life since Chaos, she was afraid, staring at the two magical beings before her. Keeping her thoughts and emotions to herself, she stood straight and proud. "I'm Sailor Galaxia. Where are the sixteen sailor senshi that guarded this world?"

"Safe," Hope stated calmly. She thought the woman felt and looked familiar, but the past was clouded. Gazing into her silver eyes, Galaxia recognized the purity and innocence that could be in no other.

"Princess Serenity?"

Hope started, trying to remember. 'Where have I been called that before?' Walking closer, she was about to reach out and touch Galaxia when Courage flung himself in front of her. Blocking her path, he rose on his hind quarters ready to kill the woman, feeling a lot of power that could hurt his mate. "Courage, she's not a threat. Let me handle my own fights."

Touching the outstretched hand, Hope whimpered, everything coming back in a flood. The woman before her had been through hell and back, given a second chance after Sailor Moon had spared her life. "I remember. Has it been that long, Galaxia?"

"A thousand years, and I'm tired. After this stop, I was planning to pass my powers to someone and rest in peace."

"Have you lead a good life?"

Tears came to her eyes and without realizing it, she threw her self at Hope and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I owe you everything, but never could find anything to repay you with. I've tried fixing all the damage and destruction I caused, but it has weighed heavy on my heart. I can no longer look at the agony and destruction that I've caused."

"Stop blaming yourself for what Chaos did."

"Does it matter? I killed those people and laughed while I did it."

"Are you sorry?" Courage demanded.

Galaxia turned to him, gasping when she saw understanding instead of anger or hatred. "Yes, every waking moment."

"Then leave it be and die in peace. You can't change the past, but learn from the mistakes you make and build a better present and future. The pain is a reminder of what you have done, to make sure you don't repeat the same mistakes over."

"Will this world have life again? It's so baren and lonely now. Can you two fight a lone if necessary?"

Hope licked Galaxia's nose and stepped back. "We're fine. Go in peace Galaxia. Know that I never blamed you for what happened and I'm glad I spared your life."

"I wish that I had a chance to relive it all over again, to do things right the first time."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"I will grant your wish and have you reborn as the person with your powers. It will only awaken when another evil strikes again."

"That is what I want. Thank you, Princess."

"I am no longer her, but Hope."

Galaxia faded away, smiling as she was reborn in the future a happy girl and woman. "I told you that you were too soft," Courage snorted.

"And you were making her feel better because you were being cruel?"

* * *

Four thousand years later, Hope was flying over the world when something caught her attention below. Moving closer, she stopped short at the sight in front of her. "It's starting." With a light flashing in the sky, she signaled her mate and son with the power of her horn.

Courage was eating some apples near Honor, when they looked up to the sky and felt Hope calling them. Her ki was irradicate and she seemed to be excited. Without hesitation, they launched into the sky, Honor leaving his mate for the first time in five thousand years. Quickly they flew towards Hope, concerned about an enemy attacking her. When they got closer, he noticed that she was flying back and forth, her body tense and jumpy. She was looking down at something and then he froze. Staring at them was a school of dolphins swimming around in a section of the ocean that had finally broken free of the Ice. Hope was only a few feet from the water and she touched noses with the beautiful creatures and was over joyed to know that the animals did not die because of Chaos.

"Do you see, do you see?" She danced and kicked in the air; Courage and Honor could only shake their heads in amusement. It was so easy to make her happy, but Honor understood. If the oceans were starting to melt, then the senshi were close to waking from their long sleep.

"I see the Ice is starting to break up. How much longer?"

Hope stopped to think and looked around. Much of the world was still encased and this was the first sign she had seen that things would be free again. "It's been five thousand years and it's just now making a dent in what the nothingness has done."

"Can't we just melt the ice ourselves? I'm tired of waiting and I want my mate!" Courage stomped his feet and she could only glare at him back.

"Yes we can, but do you want everyone to drown? The whole world would be under water if we melted it all at once."

Courage was upset and flew off. He could easily take her, but force was never his issue and his longing for her grew with each passing year. She refused to have a child in this Ice world, afraid that it may die in the cold. Hope noticed his anger and her heart ached to give him what he wanted, but this was not the kind of place she wanted a child in. She flew after Courage and he finally landed where they lived and she went up to him, draping her neck over his.

He couldn't stay angry and they slept side-by-side, praying this ice age would be over soon. She was right, he couldn't rush things or everyone would die. That was not their mission.

Honor too longed for the day when his mate would be his again, holding their child in her arms. He couldn't wait to spoil her, watch her grow heavy with the life in her womb.

* * *

After nine thousand years, the land was once again blooming and flurshing with life. However, one thing was not changing back to normal. Hope and Courage noticed that all the buildings were falling apart, unable to be lived in by humans when they started to roam the planet again. "We have to do something."

"What?" Courage asked.

"The way things look, I give it a thousand years more before everything is completely free of the Ice. We need to build a structure that the warriors can live in. This world will be starting anew and we must be ready to help them."

"I was starting to like the solitude of only us."

"Let's put it this way," she whispered, coming closer to him with a teasing glint in her eyes. "When everyone's awake, we can have the child you've been wanting so badly." Her mouth nibbled his ear, making him move closer and wanting more.

He tried to grab her, but she bolted past him as he bit down on air. The next thing he knew, she was playing tag with him and winning. "Get back here!"

"Catch me first!"

The chase was on as he played with his soul mate. The bond between them was impossible to break, neither baring the idea of being separated for more than a couple of hours before they sought each other out again.

* * *

Honor knew what he had to do and one day disappeared, startling Courage and Hope. They tried to search for him, but he kept his power hidden. With heavy hearts they waited, knowing he would return when it was time. Pluto was the first to open her eyes and glance around.

She stood and stretched, her expression confused. Pluto felt relaxed and refreshed, as if she had taken the nap of several life times. The other warriors were still asleep, but free of the ice; she had no idea of what had happened or how long ago. "What happened; where is Kakarot?"

The sun was bright and unusually warm. Lifting her arms to block the bright rays, she noticed two Unicorns eating quietly, their wings folded calmly at their sides. One was a beautiful gold with flame wings, mane and tail. By his side, was a slightly smaller Unicorn, her body silver with rainbow hair, mane and tail. On their heads were a golden and silver horn, both with the powers that had protected the universe for so long.

'Where is Serenity and Vegeta then? Why is everything so different and quiet?'

She felt warm breath on the back of her neck and turned with a scream at the back of her throat. The last thing Pluto expected to see was another unicorn with a golden body like his father and wings of both parents, mixed with gold and silver. His horn was almost silver, with gold running in circles around it. His golden eyes regarded her with warmth and with powerful wings, he wrapped her in their protective hold.

"Who are you?" she managed to stutter out, reaching up to touch his nose. Courage and Hope felt their son return and quickly ran up to him.

"Where were you? Why did you disappear?"

"I have something to show everyone."

Pluto climbed onto the creatures back, surprised at how gentle he was being before he rose into the air. The earth was beautiful, purged of all the polution and contamination that humans had caused through hundreds of years. Crossing a mountain, the woman gapsed, tears welling in her eyes. "Oh my..." she choked.

She now understood and looked down at the Unicorn gazing at her. "Crystal Tokyo?"

He nodded and landed in front of the castle's entrance. "I knew the warriors needed a place to live when they awoke, especially since several were pregnant. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, but where's my mate? Did he...?"

She almost thought the Unicorn was laughing at her, his head shaking. "No, your protector has never left your side, guarding you for ten thousand years."

"Then where...?" She studied the Unicorn closer, understanding flashing in her eyes. "Kakarot..."

"I've almost forgotten that name, but yes... I am he." Letting her climb down off his back, he draped his powerful neck on her shoulder, her arms holding him tight. "Finally, you're free and I kept my promise. You were never alone."

Hope and Courage landed beside him, nodding in approval of the castle. "It will suit their purpose."

"Serenity, Vegeta?" Pluto wasn't sure, but she was hoping that the two Unicorns were them.

"The others are awakening and I know they have a lot of questions," Hope told her.

After they arrived back at the cave, everyone was starting to sit up and wonder around, wiping the sleep from their eyes. "What the hell happened?" Krillan and Piccolo demanded.

"You've been asleep for ten thousand years."

They whirled around to face three Winged Unicrons and Pluto sitting on one. "Who are you?" Piccolo asked cautiously. These were the most powerful creatures he had ever felt in his life.

"You can't recognize the people that fought by your side," Hope said, bumping the Namek in the chest.

"You can talk," a sleepy Goten asked, reaching up to touch her mane.

"Can't everyone?" Courage asked. Everyone remembered the Golden Unicorn and stared at him in awe and respect.

"You're the one that saved Serenity from dying on the Ice-jin world. Where is Serenity and Vegeta? I didn't see them among the others sleeping."

"We haven't heard those names in so long, that we nearly forgot them."

All the senshi blinked as they slowly began to recognize the ki signature coming from the golden Unicorn. It was much more powerful, but it was still him. "Vegeta! I can't believe that you're a horse," Krillan shouted without thinking again.

His ears laid back at the insult and was about to bite him, when Hope glared at him. "We're not horses. We're magical creatures created by the hopes and dreams of mortals, given the power of the silver and golden crystals. We fused with them and now we're free again."

Pluto sat back up holding her head and stood up, hugging Hope. "I saw this a long time ago, but I didn't know what it meant. Are we going to have you back the way you were Serneity?"

Hesitation was in her eyes, but she nuzzled Pluto's neck. Courage looked up to notice that Trunks was standing further back than usual. Walking over to him, he threw the boy on his back, and handed Bra to him. The searing fire did not harm them, surprising everyone that had watched.

"Where's the enemy?" Uranus demanded. The sky was clear and it wasn't hot anymore.

"Dead," Hope and Courage said.

"Where's Bunny?" Mars cried out in worry. "Oh my god! She wished us away from the fight and stayed. No!" Mars broke down and started crying, Turn trying to comfort her. The woman was in sobs, thinking that her friend had died and her friends didn't know what to say. Courage couldn't believe that the girls cared about his mate enough to cry over her. Hope walked through the group and gently pulled the priestess out of Turns grip, bringing her close. Her sobs were racking her entire body and Hope cried with her. The sight was something that surprised everyone, including Courage and the woman stepped back.

"She's alive. This is her true form, but I hesitated from going back home, because you and the others pulled me to stay."

"Are you saying you're not Serneity?"

"I am in the humanoid form, but my real name has always been Hope. Vegeta was the same way, because he is Courage. A long time ago, we were sent away from our homeland to hide from the enemy. The crystals were our power and that is what we used to aid us in battles. During the fight with nothingness, we died, but were sent back and told to call the names of the crystal to help us. When we did, our memories were awakened and the powers of the crystal fused with us, making us change into our original and more powerful forms."

Mars quit crying and started to smile. "I'm glad you're al right. I was so afraid that you wouldn't be able to defeat the nothingness without our help."

"Who's the third Unicorn?" Gohan asked, looking around for his father.

"His name is Honor, our son before we were forced to live different lives. He is also know as Kakarot."

"Dad?" Gohan and Goten squeaked.

Honor shook his head and snorted, tapping his sons on the top of their heads.

"You wouldn't have been able to beat the enemy, Uranus," Hope continued. "We decided that if anything happened you would be whisked away from the fight. I didn't tell anyone, because I knew you and the others would have argued."

Turn and Pars glared at Courage. "How can you call us your protectors if you don't let us fight?" Turn demanded. Courage didn't know what to say. He felt their hurt and anger, curious about how much they really cared for him.

"How can you not trust us?" Pars continued. "We have protected you time and time again and never have I been so upset to find out that you would make us feel disgraced and dishonored by not allowing us to fight beside you!"

Courage trembled, but he stood his ground. "If I have offended the two of you, that was not my intentions. My life as Vegeta was an arrogant one, that never put my pride aside to think about the safety of my men or whether or not they could handle the mission or not. I've been responsible for so many deaths that could have been prevented. When Serenity told me what she was planning and that the senshi were not strong enough to handle the enemy, I realized that neither were any of my Saiya-jins or your friends. This was not a decision I made to be selfish, but one that was designed to save the people that have sacrificed everything for me. I never once said thank you to Kakarot for sparing my life, beating Frieza or any other instances. I still wonder if I would have changed if I had not found my soul mate or my memories?"

They were quickly losing their anger the more Courage told them everything. "You were protecting us?"

"Yes. A leader is suppose to not let his men die because he makes them, but because they want to. I decided to repay my debts to you, Turn and Pars."

A silver light flashed from Hope and the next thing they noticed was Dende, Princess Kakyu, Vedel, and Pan standing in front of them in a daze. They smiled and ran to their loved ones, happy to see them alive again. At that moment, a golden stair case filled with light, formed in the sky to touch the ground. Courage and Hope glanced in the direction with their ears pricked all the way up and bolted towards the stairs when they saw Zeus coming down with Chronos. Chronos smiled at Pluto and then looked at the two Unicorns that eagerly came flying towards them.

Hope quivered as Zeus touched her neck and wanted to be in her homeland again so badly that she almost forgot her friends. "Do you two still wish to remain here?" Hope was going to say no when she saw that this time, Courage was the one who wanted to stay behind. He stood beside Honor and continued to keep Trunks and Bra on his back. With a gentle tug, he picked up Bra and held her with his wings over his back. Bra giggled and wrapped her tiny fingers in his hair and Hope pawed the ground to get his attention. She ran up to him and nipped his neck, looked at him and then Zeus. His heart would always want to be in the mountains of Olympus, but for now, he knew he couldn't let his Saiya-jins down. Hope had created the Lunarians to protect, as he had created the Saiya-jins.

"Courage?"

"Hope, right now, I'm needed here by the last remaining Saiya-jins. You are also the last remaining Lunarian. If we go back, we'll never know if they survived or not and we can use the power given to us to protect and build this planet again and the races that we created millineums ago."

She was only a mere inch from his nose as she licked it with her tongue and nodded. Her rainbow wings picked up Trunks and tossed him in the air to land on her back. She turned around and walked towards Zeus, knowing what her answer would be. "Zeus, I want to come back, but for now, we must remain here. Can you wait for us until when we're not needed any longer, we will come home to you again."

"It seems that you will be ruling crystal tokyo after all," Chronos stated.

"Father, thank you for giving us the chance to defeat the enemy. You and mother both." The two gods, walked up the stairs to have Selinity come down and hug her daughter. "I'm so proud of you child. Please forgive me for not having a stronger will to fight than I did."

"I do." The light disappeared and the senshi waited anxiously as Hope returned to them and gently put Trunks back down. A silver and gold flashed around them as they concentrated and everyone watched in awe as Courage and Hope transformed back to Serenity and Vegeta.

The change was odd and somehow not who they were, but they knew that this change would not last forever. "I think it's time to start rebuilding the homes before winter sets in about six months," Serenity told them.

"Why did you not go?" StarFighter asked. "We wouldn't have stopped you."

"I know, but I love you guys and when you no longer need us, we will return. I miss home, but right now, this is where we belong."

"I would love to see the look on Bulma's face when she realizes she no longer has Capsule Corp."

All the scouts de-transformed into their civilian forms and would worry about assuming their proper titles after the world was put back together again. "You know Mrs. Briefs?" Ami asked.

"She's the owner of capsule corp. and the mother of my two children."

Vegeta looked at Ami closer and then something dawned on him. "You wouldn't happen to be her rival would you?"

Ami smiled at Vegeta and laughed. "I am Ami Mizuno, head of medical break throughs and science. Mamoru has been helping me market them and almost had a corporation going. It would have put hers to shame, but then we had the enemy again."

Then it hit him on what he could do. "Kakarot, how would you, Turn and Pars like to form a company of our own?"

"What?"

Serenity looked at Vegeta as if he had gone crazy. "What do you need to work for?"

"We need money don't we and right now we should make plenty of it and have lots of work to do. There are no machinery that works right now and we are the strongest warriors on the planet. If we used the might of the Saiya-jins and the Z warriors, we can build this world back up and make our own equipment and electronics. Kakarot, Gohan and Turn happen to be from Bardock's line and the smartest technoligal geniuses there are."

The women put their hands on their hips and glared. "And what about us?"

"You don't expect us to stand around and let you have all the fun do you?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Ami is a doctor as well as Mamoru, Jupiter is a chef, Rei is a promoter, Serenity is a director, Setsuna is a fashion and blue print designer."

"Besides," Serenity stated. "We need a teacher and that means Gohan is elected. "We're about to have babies in about nine months and he, Ami, Mamoru and Setsuna are the smartest people in the group."

"You mean we still have to go to school?" Goten and Trunks cried out.

"Yes!" Kakarot and Vegeta roared.

Two boys hung their heads upset. Vegeta walked up to Serenity and whispered something in her ear and she nodded. "I can do that. It's simple. Trunks come here."

Trunks did as she asked and looked at her. She smiled at him. "Do you still want your human blood or do you wish to become a lot stronger?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, any children I have by Vegeta, would be half-lunarian and half-saiyan. Would you like to have their blood line as well. Vegeta knows as well as I do, that your Saiya-jin side is very active, but your human side is going to waist. Do you want my blood instead of your mothers?"

"You can do that?"

"Of course. I have the power of the Unicorn."

"Yes! I want to be as strong as you and dad are."

Serenity nodded and a silver light entered Bra and Trunk's bodies. Trunks felt much different and could feel a power inside of him other than his Saiyan half. "I'll teach you how to use the lunarian power when you're a bit older Trunks. As for Bra, Vegeta, can't you change her name?"

"Ichigo Presca. I'm a head of you on that. I will not have any more of my children named after clothing."

"I kind of like my name," Trunks stated.

"You would."


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

Rebuilding was hard and very tiring for everyone. People were hungry and the warriors were hard pressed to find food. When they awoke, it was like they had been set back to primitives that had no electricity, no groceries and all the conviences that people took advantage of.

Bulma had done exactly what Vegeta had predicted and had begun fixing things and trying to bring back West City. What surprised her, was that a company had been created a head of her own, called Tokyo corporation.

Curious, she had made a trip to Tokyo with Yamcha to see if she could find out any information on her competition. To her amazement and disblief, the security consisted of women and the men were glaring at her with intense anger and contempt. Her head hurt and she felt like she knew some of them, but couldn't remember or why they didn't like her.

Yamcha found himself getting angrier and angrier by the minute as he passed by auras that didn't seem friendly towards him in the slightest. Two in particular were close to hatred and malice and he shuddered as he realized there was no way in hell he could defeat the shorter one that had hair defying gravity. A woman with silver hair walked in, to join the shorter one, while another, with long green hair and very tall, was showing heavy with child, stood by the second man.

"You wish to see us?" The shorter man stated.

"We wanted to see the main manager of the company," Bulma stated.

"You're looking at them," Serinity stated flatly. She was aware of who these two were and not willing to give them any sign of weakness or leverage against them.

This startled Bulma, because she wasn't use to people being straight forward with her. She was always very intimidating because of her status with Capsule Corp., but when she woke up one morning, she found that everything had gone to hell and there was no company. "I was wondering how your company did business and see if you wanted to form a partnership?"

"Why would we want to do that? We do everything ourselves and require no contracts with anyone to do our work. Instead, we're contracted out to help other people do the jobs they need done. Construction, demolition, electronics and setting up school systems again." Setsuna was glaring at both these people because they were responsible for a lot of people being put out of jobs and manipulating companies to going out of business when they managed to sell them out.

"Look," Kakarot flatly told them, "I'm fully aware of what you are capable of Mrs. Briefs and we are not going to let you get control of our company that easily. All I have to say is, if you can beat us in competition, then I congratulate you, but we have all the hands we need for strength and brain power. We don't need you because we have people that are far smarter than yourself, and that includes myself, my son and certainly Vegeta."

"Vegeta?" Bulma gasped. That name was achingly familiar as she looked at the shorter man beside the angry one and it started to filter into her who he was. His gaze was steady, his stance showing pride and certainty. She thought he should have been more arrogant, but he looked smarter and capable of anything. Then she saw a boy with purple hair and a baby with blue hair. Her hands came to her mouth as she stood suddenly from her chair and backed for the door. "I remember."

Vegeta frowned and looked at her. "You don't remember. How is that possible?"

"I remember and Kakarot had something to do with it. You used the dragon balls to make sure we never bothered Vegeta again, didn't you?"

"Yes."

Yamcha suddenly remembered as well, because his intense dislike of the man had grown to the point he wanted to kill him. "Kakarot!"

He was ready to fight him, when Serneity glowed a bright silver and the moon symbol came on her forehead. "I suggest if you value your life you sit back down. There's more to Kakarot's wish than forgetting. He also wished that if you ever tried to cause harm to Vegeta or anyone else, that you immediately die and go to the after life."

"What?" Bulma cried out. "You would do that Kakarot?"

"Yes, I would. Vegeta is my friend and what I saw was someone that almost destroyed him. You're a disgrace to the humans and Saiya-jins and I would be damned before I ever trusted you with any of us."

Bulma turned to leave and looked at Vegeta. "I'm sorry if it means anything. You will not see me again."

Yamcha glared at Vegeta. "How does it feel Yamcha?" Serenity taunted. "You've wanted to bring Vegeta down from the beginning, despite the fact that he's changed. You don't really care about Bulma do you? You just wanted to hurt Vegeta in the meanest way you could think of, and even now, you're still thinking of a way. Another thing, why do you hate Kakarot so much?"

"Because I couldn't kill him. When I failed in the desert, I followed him, hoping to find a way and trained for years in hopes that I would surpass him. But that dream was dashed when he grew in power by leaps and bounds."

"There's no way you would be able to kill him now, because there is over 20 warriors in this building that would stop you and everyone of them cannot be killed now anyway."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Why don't you try and find out?" Kakarot challenged.

Yamcha cursed and stormed out of the building damning Saiya-jins for eternity.

After he left, Kakarot and Vegeta started laughing as hard as they could. "I've been waiting for this moment for longer than I can imagine," Vegeta said in between breaths.

Serenity rolled her eyes and walked off, to get some more paper work done. Vegeta easily caught up with her and gently pulled her back against him. Her scent had changed, and he had a feeling why. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Serenity blushed and giggled. "I was going to surprise you tonight, but I should have figured you would have sensed it. I'm a month pregnant."

Vegeta smiled and touched his hand to her stomach and circled his arm around her back. "Perfect. I have a mate and now the family I've always wanted."

"That reminds me, Ichigo made her first steps today and called out daddy."

Vegeta chuckled. "She's early, but considering she's a Saiya-jin and has two big brothers, I'm not surprised." He picked up Serenity and took her to their rooms to show her how happy he was about the idea of being a father again.

* * *

Nine months later found Serenity holding two beautiful babies. One was a girl and the other a boy. Both had tails and looked like their parents. The girl had pink hair, while the boy had black hair. "What are you going to name them," Vegeta asked.

"I'm naming the girl Faith, but her mortal name will be Rena. You decide on the boy."

"You mean I can actually pick this time?" Vegeta looked at his son and rocked him with his tail. "Pride, his mortal name will be Raditz." He felt that he owed his faithful follower that much and tickled his nose. The tradition of naming royalty Vegeta had to stop and he didn't care so much about damaging his pride.

All, but Haruka and Michuru, had children and everyone was feeling at peace. The people on Earth were allowed to live longer lives, but it had been told to the senshi that only them and the Z warriors were granted immortality. There children would lead normal lives and eventually die as time passed. The universe would have it's protectors in case any enemy ever threatened it again.

Thousands of years pass and the warriors decided to fade out of the back ground and let people lead their own lives. If they were needed they would appear. Vegeta had his heirs to the Saiya-jin throne and had no worries any longer. Trunks had married Pan, while Goten had married Ichigo.

The time had come when the Sailor Senshi and Z warriors came to say good-bye to Kakarot, Serenity and Vegeta. They had been longing to go home for so long, that it was only right to let them. Serenity had tears stream down her face as she hugged all her friends who were like family to her. "If you ever need me, just call and we will appear."

Vegeta allowed Turn and Pars to hug him; Pluto had decided to follow Kakarot. He would have never left and being a goddess herself, the gods would allow her presence on Olympus. The bond of friendship was very strong now and nothing would ever change it. "Thank you, all three of you."

One more time, this time with everyone watching, they changed and they looked at Honor, Courage and Hope standing in front of them. Tears were running down everyone's faces and the Winged Unicorns stood on their hind feet and waived their front ones good-bye. Pluto climbed onto Honor's back as the gates of Olympus opened and the four disappeared to be free and wild in the gardens that they had not seen since they were yearlings.

"I want to see them again, but for their sake, we hope that they don't have to be called to fight evil. They deserve this more than anyone." Mars was Serenity's best friend and advisor and it hurt her the most to say good-bye to the first person that called her friend.

All the senshi felt this way and the Z warriors had come to love and respect their King.

* * *

The End


End file.
